From the Inner Workings of My Mind
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: Another collection of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! Get ready for a butt ton of random postings! I'm going to be posting several one-shots that have no other place to go in my list of stories that is just getting longer. So they be going here!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The guide's cried got louder as the hero pushed him further and further into the bed. Body screaming out in ecstasy as the hero took him higher. Legs lifted to allow for better access, causing both to moan. Friction was no longer an issue as they meshed together to become one. Kisses laid on the hero's muscled neck in appreciation. The guide threw his head back as the hero pounded into the lithe frame and-_

"Hey Sheik!" I jolted from my writing and flushed.

I looked up at my best friend that was standing at the end of my bed. "Oh, h-hi... What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering what you're doing." Link walked around the bed to look at the screen and I slammed the laptop shut. "Writing something?"

"No." Link chuckled and I glared.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were." He smiled at me and I turned my head away in embarrassment for being caught. "Must've been naughty."

"No, it wasn't. And I wasn't writing!" I crossed my arms.

I huffed and Link sighed. "I see, okay. I'll drop it."

"What do you need, anyways?" I glared at him and Link grinned guiltily.

"Aww... How did you know I needed something?" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

I flopped backwards on the bed and and groaned. "Why else would you bother me."

"Maybe I wanted to be naughty with you." My breathing halted as Link crawled up on my bed, his body hovering over mine.

"Don't you have a girlfriend for that." I snorted and pushed him away before climbing off the bed.

"Girls don't play like you do." My hand landed on the doorknob just as Link grabbed me, turning my little body around, then pushed me against the door. So many ideas!

Thoughts were pushed away for later use before I got my train of thought back. "In case you haven't noticed, Link, I'm a man. Last time I checked, you weren't gay."

"I'd be gay for you, Sheiky." I shoved him away from me and bolted for the door.

* * *

Water sprinkled across my floor as I walked back into my room. I went to take a shower so I could avoid Link. He bothered me all down the hall and even asked if he could shower with me. I swear, how did I end up with such a weird friend.

My eyes trailed around my room, scanning for anything out of place. Link likes to touch things, which caused me to develop such a habit. The only thing out of place was my computer. And it was sitting, on and open, in my best friend's lap.

"Link?!" I rushed over as he jolted. But I wasn't able to grab the computer.

"Sheik!" Then Link giggled. Oh, goddesses no. "Not writing anything naughty, hmm. Then what is all this? Some great guy on guy action. Pretty descriptive for a virgin."

"Stop!" I hissed and pressed the lid down.

My wrist was captured and Link pulled me further onto the bed. He pinned me down and smirked at me. "And here I was thinking you were so innocent. Naughty, naughty."

"Link..." It was meant to come out as a hiss, but ended up being a whine.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd be gay for you." He leaned down and nuzzled into the side of my face, lips pressed against my ear. "Only ever wanted you."

"Wha-What about that girl of yours?"

"What girl, Sheik? I never had one. Sure, I played along and pretended to have a girlfriend, but I'm not really interested in anyone." His blue gaze caught me and took my breath away. "Except you."

This wasn't right. Link couldn't possibly... Need to change the subject. "Why were you on my computer?" Link spaced for a moment and I shoved him away, scrambling for the end of the bed. I needed to make room between us before I lost my mind.

"I needed to look something up." He pouted slightly.

I realized what he had needed before. "That's why you were in here earlier."

"Yep!" Butterflies erupted in my stomach, threatening to make me vomit.

"Then why did you end up reading those..." I wasn't sure what to call my writings. I wrote about legends mainly. Did that make them normal stories... or would they be considered fanfics...

My heart beat wildly in my chest at Link's chuckle. "They were still up and I wanted to know what you were doing. Though I suppose it wasn't a good idea."

I gulped. He must have thought I was a freak now. "Wh-Why is that?"

"I have a..." Link looked up at me and grinned. Such a wicked smile. I feared for my virginity in that moment. "...little problem."

* * *

 **Hehe. I make myself laugh. I'm a little unsure if I like this one all that much. But it makes me giggle, so I deem it humorous enough to be posted.**

 **Review. I'll try to post a new one-shot for every review I get on this. Try being the word.**

 **Love and snuggles,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be prepared for more Midna madness! Yay!**

 **Notes while writing: I got Demise's last name by mixing demon and fire. Pretty proud of that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Sheik!" Midna came running down the hall.

"Wha-"

She lifted her hand and blew something in my face. "Poof! I win!"

I rubbed my eyes and scowled at my cousin. "What was that for, Midna?"

"You need to get laid, Sheiky!" My eyebrows drew down as she skipped away.

"The hell?" I guess I shouldn't be surprised, so I close my locker and head to my history class.

The bell rings right before I make it in. "You're late, Mr. Shadiah." I cringe. Worst teacher ever. Demise is what we all call him, since he is the only teacher to not tell us his first name. He has longer red hair that looks like a fire is atop his head, but he usually pulls it back into a low ponytail, and extremely tan skin. If you want muscular and tall, this guy is where it is at. He is terrifying.

"I know. It won't happen again, Mr. Monire." I go to pass his desk, but a hand flies out and grabs my arm.

"See me after class." I nod, the man's golden eyes scaring me. He smiles and I almost flinch.

I turn and walk down the isle to my seat. As I do, a hand grabs my arse and I squeak. That's new. Who in the world...? I know I don't have Link in this class, so who would have... A guy winks at me and I huff. Perv. The rest of class is spent like that. I'm getting quite a bit of attention from the males. Then the bell rings to let us out and I really want to leave, but I've never been a bad student.

"Do you know why I kept you, Mr. Shadiah?" He stands up and towers over me. Mr. Monire snickers as I take a step back. "I've been watching you for a while now, but never have you been as lovely as today, dear boy."

I gulp. Goddess Din... Am I gonna be one of those students that gets assaulted by their teacher? "R-Really. I'm quite flattered, but I need to get to my next class."

"I'll send a note with you." He takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something down. "Now, where to begin?"

"Sir, I'm not sure I want thi-"

My wrists is captured and I'm tugged forward. Somehow I end up on my back, on his desk. I try to wiggle away, but to no prevail. "It wasn't a request."

I freeze as he leans down and sniffs my hair. Hands run up and under my shirt, making me shiver with disgust. Tears are forcing their way out of my closed lids as I try to avoid thinking about the fact that my teacher is going to have his way with me. Kisses are placed to my exposed stomach and I can feel my insides flip in terror. I need to do something. Have to try to get away. I cannot just sit here and let this happen. My hand reaches out for anything on the desk that can help me. I fumble, but then grasp a pen. All my strength is put behind shoving the pen as far into his face as possible. Mr. Monire screeches and brings his hands up to hold his bleeding face.

"You little-" I bend my legs up to my torso as far as possible and then shove, hard, against his stomach. Demise falls back and I leap from the desk, grabbing the note, and hurrying out the door.

People are still in the hall, so I know not a lot of time has passed. But it felt like forever.

* * *

Another guy whistles as he passes me and I have no idea why so many males are paying attention to me. Only Link pays me any mind... I dig into my homemade lunch of fried deku vines and grilled cuckoo, happy to be left alone at least.

"Hello, Sheiky." Arms come up around me and I don't bother to move them like I usually would.

"I'm not in the mood, Dark." His touch is bringing back the experience with Mr. Monire.

"Woah... You sound like crap." He sits next to me at the table and gives me a sympathetic look. "What happened?"

"Just some stuff with Demise." I shrug and take another bite of my food.

"That sucks. Speaking of him, have you seen him recently? Has a massive wound on his cheek. Wonder where he got tha..." I guess he sees my grin. "You did it?"

"Yeah." I chuckle as Dark stares at me, mouth agape.

"Why? I mean, totally awesome and all, but that was a serious gash he had. What could he have possibly done to deserve that?" I blush and bow my head, hiding behind my hair.

"He tried to _do_ things to me. Pushed me down on his desk..." Dark is giving me an unbelieving look.

"Maybe it was an accident. Demise is a cool guy once you get to know him." I glare at him and Dark cringes.

He doesn't believe me, huh. I lift up my shirt and show Dark the bruises left on me from the incident. "You wanna try to tell me that a teacher didn't want to rape me cause you think he is cool. Then why do I have these."

His ruby gaze is wide and Dark's already pale skin is lighter. "Sheik... Holy... Have you told anybody? Have you told Link?!"

"No. I'd get in trouble for what I did to his face. And Link doesn't really need to know." I sigh and go back to eating after fixing my shirt.

"It was self defense, which is totally okay. You really should tell someone. Like Link. I mean, he isn't you boyfriend for nothing. Confide in him." I shrug.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

* * *

"Hey, Sheik." Midna sits down in her usual seat and wiggles her eyebrows. "How has your day gone?"

"I'm getting harassed by every guy in the school." She grins and I give her a blank face. "So, not well."

"Aww. Certainly, you're okay with it, right. I mean, all that attention... What about Link? Is he all over you?" She is making a suspicious face. Then it all makes sense.

"You blew something into my face this morning..." She smirks and I know I'm on the right track. "You did this! What the hell was that?!"

"Calm down. It was a simple mixture to raise the pheromone levels of whoever breaths it in. I was experimenting and, after realizing what it did, decided you needed to get laid. So what if you're getting a little attention from some guys. Maybe it will make your man jealous."

I blinked away the tears at the corner on my eye. "Demise tried to... I can't believe you would do something like that. I was almost... All because of you."

"Woah, slow down." She held her hands up and leaned across the isle to be closer to me. "Demise tried to do what to you?"

"I was told to wait after class... He tried to _have_ me, Midna. Why would you ever experiment with something so dangerous." I hissed when she tried to comfort me. "Take it back. Understand me? Take back whatever you did."

"I can't." I cringed when she gave me a sympathetic look.

"What do you mean-"

"I told you I was experimenting with it. I obviously used it on myself. Remember those few days I couldn't get Zant away from me no matter what." I nodded and she chuckled. "Boy didn't know what to do... It probably did work on the other guys in the school, but they are all kinda scared of me... Anyways. Back to what I was saying. The only way I could fix it... Well, I kinda invited Zant over and the poor guy got lured into my trap."

I stared at Midna, not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex, Sheik. I'm talking about sex." I blanched. "And trust me, doing things on your own does nothing for it. I tried. It must be the magic going away because it served its purpose, you know."

"Oh." I was suddenly furious. But I kept my voice to a whisper. An angry whisper. "Then why would you put me through this! You know I've never done anything!"

"I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to get you into Link's bed. Your poor boy deserves some lovings." She shrugged and turned to face the front of the room. Right on cue, Link walked in.

"Sup, Midna. Hey, Sheik." He sat down in his seat, the one right next to mine, and gave my cheek a quick kiss. "Everyone ready for potion's class?"

I shrugged.

* * *

"Yo, Sheik!" I stopped and turned as Link jogged over to me. "I was wondering... Can I come over today?"

"Why?" I gave him a skeptical look.

Link gives me a sheepish grin. "I may have fallen asleep in a couple of my classes and am in need of the notes."

I groan. "Which classes?"

"All of them I don't have with you..." He gave me a puppy dog face and I sighed.

"Alright, I guess that is ok-Aye!" I squealed as Link picked me up and spun us around.

"I love, love, love you! Gods, I love you so much!"

* * *

My brow furrowed. Link wasn't even trying to do anything to me. I 'drop' my pencil and turn to pick it up. Leaning down nice and low, trying to be as sensual about it as I can. Nothing. Not even the usual hand on my arse. What is wrong?!

"Link?" He looks at me and my heart flutters. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?" Link is looking at me, but it is like he isn't really looking. Am I not good enough anymore?

I place my hand on his.. "Well, you haven't touched me once in an inappropriate way today. It is just a little strange." And Link hurries to move his hand away.

"Maybe I'm not feeling up to it." Link looks back to the notes and I growl.

"Goddess Din! How can you not want me today! Of all the days, why now!" My hand comes down on his shoulder and Link shivers.

"Sheik... Please don't touch me." My eyes widen. He shivered. An idea comes to me, so I slowly run my fingertips up his spine. The world flips and now I'm pressed down on Link's bed. His breathing is ragged and I flush as he shifts over me. "I warned you."

I gulp, but Link surprises me by getting up and gathering the papers all over his room. Maybe just a little more... So, I turn over to lay on my stomach and whine as he makes his way over. "Link... Tell me what's wrong. You're avoiding my touch and it just isn't like you."

"I can't control myself today." I sit up and scowl down at Link's sheets like they are the problem.

"What do you mean?" He places the notes back on the bed and sighs.

Link's eyes catch mine and his intense stare takes my breath away. "I mean, if I touch you while I'm like this, then I will take you."

"It isn't you, though." He gives me a confused look. "It's me. Midna was playing around with magic and cast some kind of lust spell on me. I don't understand it myself. But I know it won't go away until I... have sex..." I mumble the last part, but I know Link hears it because his ears are slowly turning red.

"But... we haven't even seen each other naked. Or-Or touched each other in that kind of way. How can she possibly think we could go all the way so quickly."

"I have a confession." I can feel my face flush further. "The magic doesn't just affect you."

His eyes go wide in understanding. "You mean the other guys feel like this when around you."

"Yeah... Mr. Monire touched me earlier. Push me down on his desk, but I got away before he could do anything too drastic. But he left marks." I show Link the marks littering my skin. "Dark told me to tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't want me anymo-"

Link pulled me into his embrace and his lips covered mine. Tongue claiming my mouth. Hands mapping a course known only to him across my body. My breathing was labored when he pulled away. Our eyes locked and I knew we were thinking the same thing. "Let's get rid of that spell." I nodded.

* * *

 **Midna, Midna, Midna. Why must you push these two... Not that I'm complaining. Hehe!**

 **Review. I like reviews. They make me feel good about myself and my writing. Don't forget that I will try to post a story on this story collection every time someone reviews.**

 **Love and messing with people, (*Cough* Midna *Cough*)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Idea came and I wrote it out. See what you think. (Btw, this chapter was posted because of Imagination that's review. I would have posted it sooner, but I have been rather busy and sharing the computer with a friend.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you think he'll finally confess?" Link was watching Mido, a freshman, and his childhood friend, Saria.

I shrugged. "Who knows. You took a while."

"But you're so off-putting..." He pouted and I quickly grabbed Link's shirt collar, causing him to yelp.

I pulled until Link's face was inches from mine and pouted myself. "I thought you liked my stoic nature."

He flushed and wrapped his arms around me. "Y-yeah. I do. I really do." And then he leaned in to kiss me.

"Just give the boy some time. No need to rush." I felt Link smile against my lips.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik?" I glanced at the meek red-head looking at me from across the school's courtyard.

"Need something, Mido?" He blushed and then started to walk towards me. My eyes widened when he tripped and papers flew everywhere. I was quick to grab one and was surprised by what I saw. "You're writing a song?"

"Y-Yes." He gathered them all up and came to sit by me. "I need your help, Sheik. Please."

He was pleading and I couldn't really deny him when he looked like a beaten dog. I sighed. "What do you need my help with?"

"I can't get the song right and I... I want to play it for Saria on her birthday." Mido puffed out his chest and I caught a bit of the old Mido. Back when he was confident and mean. Maybe this could rebuild that confidence.

"Okay, let me see what you have."

* * *

"Mmm. I love you, Sheik." I shoved Link away and tugged my scarf up over my blush.

"Shut u-ah!" I yelped when Link pushed me to the ground, taking my scarf off with his teeth, then laying his lips on mine.

"It was a good thing you did for Mido." I glanced from where he had me on the ground over to Saria giggling as Mido played her song on his pan flute. I flushed further when Link nipped at my ear. "Such a good Sheik."

"You'll think I'm good when I hit you for pinning me like this." Link chuckled weakly and I smirked.

* * *

 **What do we think?**

 **Reivew. You think I kid with trying to update a story to this for every review, but I will attempt to manage it. A.K.A Review equals another story to this collection.**

 **Love and sweet rolls, (Skyrim, anybody?)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm unsure where this came from in my mind or why it is here now. Just saying. It was a one-shot that kinda just appeared... You know...**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Smileey! I missed you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His muscles moved under that perfectly tanned skin as he chopped another log and I was practically drooling. To think that he was once a small, pale, worker family's boy.

"Sheik. Pay attention to your studies." I turned back to my tutor.

"Yes, Mr. Rauru." School was so boring. I'd rather go out and help in the fields. At least then I could strike up a conversation with Link.

"Now." Rauru pointed to his chalkboard. "The three goddesses created the Triforce before..."

I spaced out. My mind wandering back in time to younger days.

* * *

 _"What are you doing out here?" I was pushed one way by a bigger girl and into a boy's chest._

 _"Stupid little rich boy. We don't like you 'round here." I gasped when the boy spit in my face before pushing me to the ground._

 _"You should have just stayed home with your mommy and daddy like the sissy you are. Hell, look at his skin. White as a baby's arse." I covered my ears at the boy's coarse language._

 _"Leave him alone guys. Do you have any idea what his parents would do to you if you beat him up? They would kick your families out or his papa will take your mothers for whore for what you've done. Now go away." I flinched from the hand placed before my face._

 _"Please don't hurt me. I just wanted to play." I squeaked as hands grabbed under my arms and raised me up._

 _"Not gonna hurt ya. I happened to have just saved your face. The others would have punched it in. You aren't liked out here much." The boy grinned at me, his hair turned golden by the afternoon sun. Or maybe it was golden and the sun just made it more so. "Why would you come out here to play? You must have cooler toys inside."_

 _I looked to the ground and kicked a small rock. I noticed he didn't have shoes on. "I guess I do, but I don't have anyone to play with. It gets awful lonely with just me. You guys always look so happy. I thought I would join in."_

 _"That's sad." The boy crouched down and poked at my knee. "Uh oh. You have a cut on your knee. That ain't good. How about we go wash it."_

 _He held out his hand and I took it after studying his warm smile for anything else. Nope. Just warm. "O-okay."_

 _We walked back towards the house and the boy pumped a bit of water from the spicket into a bucket. "Come here."_

 _I stepped closer then jumped at the cold water being splashed onto my leg. "That's cold!"_

 _"You don't say." The boy chuckled. "I guess we should tell someone what happened."_

 _I nodded then followed the boy as he walked over to the house and into the kitchen door. "Hey, Telma."_

 _"Howdy, Link." That's what his name was. Kinda rude of him to not have told me._

 _I realized something. "You're the boy that helps Telma make potato soup!" They both laughed and I blushed._

 _"Yep. Link peels potatoes better than anyone else. So, what can I do for you?" Telma motioned for Link to come closer and he pushed me towards her instead._

 _"He got hurt playing outside. Would you fix 'em up, please?" Telma patted the spot next to her on the chair and I put my foot up so she could see the cut._

 _"It doesn't look too bad." She eyed the both of us. "How did you get this, Sheik?"_

 _I gulped. "Well... You won't tell mama I went outside to play with the other kids will you. I don't want her to keep me indoors again." Last year we had a family work for us that snatched me from the yard to get my dad to give them more money for the work they did. Dad refused and shot the dad before he could protest. Mom didn't let me out for months._

 _"Nah. It can be our secret." I nodded and grinned widely._

 _"I like you, Miss Telma." She laughed and patted my head._

 _"You're adorable. I quite like you too, little guy." Telma's expression turned serious. "Now tell me what happened."_

 _"I wanted to play with the other kids, but they don't like me." Link cut in._

 _"They were about to beat the snot outta him! I saved him though." I scowled at him as Link puffed out his chest._

 _"Sounds like someone was a hero today." Telma ruffled Link's hair and he pouted._

* * *

"We are done for the day, Sheik. I'm leaving a couple worksheets for you to do. See you next week." I jumped up from the table and raced up to my room.

Time to put on some simple clothing. I'm determined to talk to him. I throw on a pair of brown trousers and a blue shirt. No shoes and my hair is tied up in a bun instead of down in a braid like mom likes. I giggle. I feel like such a rebel. Dad is away on business, Mom is out with some guy to 'butter him up' for Dad, and Telma won't stop me from going outside.

"Where are you headed to, Sheik?" I stop right before the door and turn to Telma with a grin.

"Link is back. I wanna say hi." She shakes her head and grins.

"Have fun." I push the door open and wave at her as it closes.

It doesn't take long for me to reach him. Then I freeze. A girl is right up against Link and batting her eyelashes. I forgot how much older he is. Five years. I'm practically a baby to him, only being barely fifteen. But I am the future owner of this ranch, I can make her go away. Besides, he doesn't look too pleased with her being there. Or maybe I'm just telling myself that.

"Come on, Link. We can go out behind the barn and-"

"For the last time, Cremia, I won't have sex with you." I reach out hesitantly and tap his shoulder. Why am I so worried? He just told that girl no. Does that mean I have a chance... or don't?

He turns slightly to look down at me before I can decide whether I really want to talk to him or not. "Need something?"

"Uh..." The girl scoffs at his lack of attention in her and walks off. "I just wanted to say hello."

"O... kay." He looks unamused. "Hi."

"Sorry. You're probably busy. I should go." I back up and bite my lip. He doesn't remember me. Of course he doesn't, you idiot. It's been a whole year since you last saw him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sheik?" I look up and those blue eyes are sparkling. Link is fully facing me now and Goddess Nayru if his chest is not the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.

I suck in a breath. "You remember me?"

"Yeah." I feel extremely nervous as he looks me over. "You've grown."

"Well, that's what happens when you go away for a year." We both cringe at my sharp tone.

"Sorry. Dad said there was an opportunity I should take advantage of and I needed the money." I wonder what he needed the money for, but put that away for later use. I don't want to make him hate me for being nosy. "Forgive me for leaving you?

"I guess I can." Link smiles and scoops me into a hug.

* * *

And so we went back into our normal ways in the weeks to follow. The only difference is Link doesn't really work on the ranch anymore. He has a place he goes to at night and refuses to tell me. I feel afraid, thinking he doesn't want to be around me now that he has seen more than the ranch. But I don't let him see my fear. I try to be happy around Link so he will stay. Soon the weeks turn into months and winter rolls around.

* * *

The fire is roaring in the fireplace and I try to focus on my small amount of homework, but Link is grabbing my attention. He went out to chop firewood and, even in winter, he did it shirtless. I'm surprised he can stand the cold weather. But anyways, he has been building the fire. Shirtless. And I can't focus.

"Can you put a shirt back on?" I avert my eyes when I realize Link is gazing at me.

"Why?" My breath catches as he comes closer and I really don't understand what it is I'm feeling.

"It's annoying." Wrong choice of words. So wrong.

I feel like a jerk as Link sighs. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I hadn't meant it that way. I'm just frustrated." I bite my lip. Why am I confusing even myself. Why can't I just be straightforward like that girl? I blush because I think about the way she lewdly hung on Link and picture myself doing the same.

Link gentle gaze stares at me and the fire he started intensifies a strange emotion in his eyes. "With what?"

"You." I clamp my hand over my mouth.

He looks hurt, but I simply look away. Unable to lock eyes with him once more in fear of losing my mind. "What did I do?"

I pout down at the floor. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving." A finger lifts my chin.

"Is that what this is all about?" Link's crystal orbs shine in a happy way and I have to catch my breath from how wonderful the moment is.

"No... I just..." I inwardly curse myself for being so stupid.

I start again and the words don't stop even when I want them to. "You keep leaving me. You never tell me where you go. I'm afraid you will leave for good." Link's blue eyes, which usually calm me, make me feel like my heart is racing. "I just don't understand why you left me. Why you didn't say goodbye."

"How could I have? Seeing you would have made me want to stay." Link is standing in front of the couch and I cringe away from him when his voice drops to a dangerous whisper, but yelp when hands land on either side of me. Trapping me. "I hate leaving you. Hated to leave you then. You have gotten much more beautiful in such a short time. "

My eyes widen. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Link leans in closer.

I feel him nuzzle into my hair. "Just that." A strange noise, that almost sounds like I'm in pain, leaves my throat when Link's lips touch my ear.

"Please, let me g-go." It feels weird. I don't like it. But I kinda do. Teeth pull at one of the earrings mother made me get when I turned twelve. She said they would make me look prettier. I didn't really want to be pretty. What boy wants to be pretty.

His hands shift upwards and I think maybe I can get away, but then they cup my face. I feel like Link's eyes are staring deep into me. Maybe I don't want to get away. Link's hands capture mine on either side of my head and I turn away to avoid him kissing me. "Why are you refusing me, Sheik? I just want to prove that I will never leave you again."

I shake my head and pull as far away from him as I can. "I... I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? I love you. I want to claim your body and make you mine so I can be with you forever. Don't you want the same." My toes curl as Link's tongue runs up my neck. "I know you want this too, Sheik. I can feel your body calling out to me."

"When did you start to feel this way? Wanting me, I mean." I blush.

"I've been attracted to you since you started to developed curves at thirteen, but when we were leaving and I thought about how I wouldn't see your smile every day, I knew I truly loved you." He pouted. "I missed you so much."

"But I'm so much younger. How could you feel that way towards a child when you are practically an adult?" I turn away when Link just stares at me.

"Is that why you're afraid I'll leave? You think you're too young for me. What does age matter when you love someone." It stunned me and I looked up at him through my hair.

Link let go of my hands and moved my hair away from my face. "You love me even if I'm a kid." I cover my mouth when that sound leaves me again. Link's hands are under my shirt and resting lightly on my hips.

"Children don't have such heavenly bodies or make a man weak in the knees just by existing." He shifts closer and cups my face again, moving my hands away. Link's thumbs run across my cheeks and onto my mouth to push my bottom lip down slightly, parting my lips gently. My eyes flutter closed as he leans down to place his lips to mine.

I can sense he is going easy on me. I didn't say it, but I know he can tell this is my first kiss. My arms come up to wrap around his neck. Link's fingers thread into my hair as he presses our mouths together further. My breathing picks up when his tongue runs across the seam of my mouth and offer it no resistance as it ventures in to lick lightly at my front teeth. Link pulls away and I open my eyes to see him smiling.

"How was your first kiss?" I shrug, even though I'm blushing like mad.

"It was okay." I pout and cross my arms, pretending to be unimpressed.

"Oh really." Link is quick as a snake. He kisses me again, but this time he isn't slow. No, he has decided my punishment for lying is to plunder my mouth. The jerk's tongue went down my throat!

I gasp and shove him away. "What the hell?!" Link falls back after tripping over the edge of the rug and lays on the floor laughing. Laughing at me.

"Ho-How wa-a-as th-at! Ahaha!" He sits up, a few chuckles slipping by. "Serves you right. Little liar."

I'm sure my face matches the tomatoes that grow in the garden when the weather is right. "Jerk!" I huff and get off of the couch. I go to leave the room, but then I'm pulled down to the floor. I'm sitting in Link's lap!

"Don't be that way, Sheik." I hiss as his hands come around me to press into my stomach. Link's hot breath on my neck. "Do you believe me now when I say I won't leave you?"

"I guess... G-Get off me." That same sound rumbles from me as one of Link's hands ventures down to caress my inner thigh. "Stop doing whatever is making me do that."

"Moan?" My hips are pulled back and my body is pressing into Link's. I 'moan', as Link calls it.

"Yes, that! It sounds weird." Link's hands run down my thighs and past my knees to rest on the rug beneath us, which causes him to slowly bend me forward.

"Do you not like it?" I shake my head. "Are you lying again?"

"It doesn't feel right." I hold my head to try and block out the sensation.

"I bet it does feel right. You just don't want to admit it." I scowl back over my shoulder at Link. "I can make you do more than moan."

I guess Link didn't expect me to question him. "Like what?" He takes a moment.

"Panting, groaning, perhaps some screaming. Things like that." I blink, trying to comprehend those words and what makes one do all those things, but can't.

"I don't get what you're saying." Link groans and turns me around in his lap. He looks to be thinking.

When he appears to have his thoughts together, Link speaks. "How can you still be so innocent? It makes me want to strip you down and take that purity of yours away."

My ears twitch. Not quite understanding. Then I get what he is saying. "You want to bed me?" Link looks at me in astonishment and I can see a slight blush. I flush. How embarrassing. I just up and blurted that out.

"I wouldn't mind that." I punch him in the chest and scoot back to sit on the ground a ways away.

We sit there in silence until I get up the courage to speak what I am thinking about. "Link, how do two guys go about having sex?"

I think Link's red face surpasses the deep red roses in the front yard. "W-W-Why would you a-ask that?!"

My eyebrows draw down. "I thought you wanted to."

"Well... I had pl-lanned to at some point." He was a bumbling mess. How cute.

I cocked my head to one side. "But you made it seem like you wanted my body right now."

"I do, but morals and all that." Link waved his hands in the air in front of him like he was talking about something simple like the weather.

I was still caught on what he had said. "Morals?"

"No sex before marriage." Was he saving himself for someone else? That thought hurt.

"Marriage?" I watched his eyes drift off, then come back to gaze at me. Maybe I could hope... "Do you want to marry me?"

"It was on my mind, yes." Our eyes locked and I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind that. But how would you? Father wouldn't dare marry me off to someone without a lot of money involved." Link's face split into a massive smirk.

"Who said I didn't have money?" Gods, he is so attractive when he is full of himself. Is that a bad trait?

I decided to point out the obvious. "You've never told me otherwise."

"Good point." He draws a knee up to rest his arm on. Link stares off into the darkness of the room not pushed away by the light of the fire.

I take a moment to think. "So you have money?" He laughs softly.

"Yes, Sheik. I have money. My mother came to find me. I'm the heir to her estate." My mouth feels like it will drop open.

"So..." I suddenly feel winded. "You can marry me?"

"If you want me to." I nod. "Then, yes. I can and probably will. Your father was letting me court you already."

Those words sink in and... "That's why you're allowed in the house!" Link laughs.

* * *

 **I think the only thing I would have wanted to do differently was add more flashbacks, but I kinda like just having the one.**

 **Review and receive an update! Woo!**

 **Love and fire,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am to save the da- Oh, wait. Wrong catch phrase. Where was that note card...**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Imagination that's review!** **(** **I just want you guys to know that I am not picking chapters specifically for certain people, it is more who reviews first and what is done first. Cause picking things for you guys would be hard...)**

 **(Give me a few days to post another for you Smileey. Can't spoil my precious readers too much.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He was foolish. But so was I. It was a silly game we played, really. He would run his hands down her back and his eyes would lift to meet mine. I'd imagine what it was like to be touched by those calloused hands and he would grin as I panted. Yet, nothing ever changed. He stayed with her and I never spoke up. 'Round and 'round we went. Until one day I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I would get him to leave her. Leave her to be with me.

* * *

"Play nice you two!" Zelda winked in my direction, which wasn't all that strange I guess. But I found it to be a little unsettling. Maybe she knew... And then my sister was gone from the apartment. Huh, play nice indeed. I snorted and flipped through the tv channels one last time. Nothing was on. Well... Nothing that could keep me from wanting to drag Link into my bed and let him do sinful things to my body. I don't know why he had to walk around shirtless after a shower, but my goodness. Watching him get into the fridge, his arse in those skinny jeans that Zelda forced him to wear today. Gods, he was driving me up the wall.

"What anything, Sheik?" He smiled from the kitchen and I hadn't even realized Link had left the fridge.

Oh, Goddesses! Why did he have to phrase it like that?! I was so close to saying, _'Yeah, I'd love to have you screw me until I can't think straight.'_ Though, I really can't think straight already. Being around Link does that to me. I licked my lips as I watched a droplet of water run over his abs.

"Hey, Hyrule to Sheikah." My attention snapped back to his deep as Lake Hylia eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He shook his head as he always does when I space out.

Then he laughed, crooked grin claiming his face. "I asked if you needed something." The way he said it...

My mouth went dry. I wonder if he would take it as a joke... "Yeah, I do. How about giving me some sugar?" Then I winked.

I expected Link to roll his eyes and chuckled lightly, but instead he walked over to the couch. Over to me. And bent down, gaze locked with mine. "Are you sure?"

His hands rested gently on my thighs and my lips parted to let in uneven breaths as I slipped into a blissful haze, eyelids lowering to half mast. He was so close. "Don't look at me like that unless you want to be ravished, Sheik."

I could only nod.

"You want to be ravished?" My arms came up to wrap around his neck and pull Link down to me. His lips slammed into mine with a hunger, tongue pushing past my parted lips with ease. Fingertips ran along the inside of my thighs causing me to open my legs in pleasure. Link pulled away to laugh. "You really want me, don't you."

I cried out as Link's crotch pushed against mine, the hardness growing between my legs. "Ah... ah..." He slowly ground against me, pushing my lithe body back further into the cushions. Soon my legs were practically spread as far apart as they could go and Link had his knees under me on the couch, making it easier to grind against me.

"How far do you want to go with this?" I clawed at his back when Link bit at my ear.

"Mmm... Mo-ore..." My arms came to rest behind me on the back of the couch as I tried to get air into my lungs better.

"Your sister won't be back for some time. I made sure of that. We can take our time." He nipped at my bottom lip and then Link's tongue was back in my mouth, slowly guiding mine into a dance with it. He pulled back when I let out a particularly loud moan and dug my nails into into his scalp. "Should we move to your bed?"

Gods... I don't think I've ever seen Link look so seductive. His canine teeth were sticking out as he smiled at me. And was he really asking me to go to my room? Was he serious about having sex? I didn't have any more time to contemplate before Link scooped me up.

"Ah! Link!" I grasped at the back of his shirt collar.

He laughed loudly and hitched me up higher, a very prominent piece of his anatomy digging even more so into my arse. "Have a little fun in life!"

"You're bloody cheating on my sister! With her little brother! Me!" I threw my hands up and then pressed them to my chest. "How is that fun?!"

"I wouldn't call it cheating since I'm not actually dating your sister. We just like to mess with you." My face was on fire at this point. This worsened as Link nuzzled against my cheek. "You are the one I have always wanted."

"Wha-"

I yelped as Link dropped me backwards onto my bed. I hadn't even realized he had been walking. "And now I'm going to ravish you like the little slut I plan to turn you into." I would have taken this as an insult, but Link only held love in his eyes.

My heart rate quickened as Link pushed my pants down to my knees and then covered my face as he swiftly pulled them off. A gasp left me, as did all restraint, when Link whispered in my ear. "I love you."

* * *

Extra:

"Do you think it will work?" Link chewed his lip nervously.

Zelda snickered at his habit. "Oh yeah. I see the way he looks at you. Don't worry so much."

"But..." The male occupant of the room looked up at the textured ceiling. "I love him. I don't want this to go wrong. What if he doesn't feel the sa-"

The girl stopped him with some type of fabric hitting Link in the face. "I'm sure he does. How many times have you two made bedroom eyes at each other. How in the hell he is still a virgin with you around, I will never know.

"What are these?" His eyes widened when the fabric unfolded to reveal tight, dark blue skinny jeans.

She turned to him and giggled. "Go take a shower, Link. You stink."

He sputtered. "Wha- I do not!"

"Trust me, you do." Then she winked and Link seemed to get the message.

"Oh... I see."

* * *

 **Hehehe. Midna is not the only one to mess with these two.**

 **Review! Feed my addiction! Yes, feed it!**

 **Love and pants, (Can we make Sheik not allowed to wear pants? Sweaters only.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This chapter be for Smileey! So happy you missed me. But I am back and hopefully I will start to update everything again. (I want to have a few chapters ready for The Vessel sequel before I start posting that. And I also want around ten chapter, so ten one-shots, ready for 100TC before that gets updated again. But I am slowly getting there.) As you can see, I made this little collection because my docs is getting out of hand again... 20+ stories is a bit much, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Link! Dinner time!" I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Someone mention food?" My mom chuckles.

"Sure did. Would you go tell the neighbor boy to come here. What's his name? Shink, Shade, Sean? Starts with a 'S', right? Anyways," Mom waves the spoon around and bits of food go every where. Silly woman. "I told Impa, his aunt, that when he came to stay with her, he was welcome to eat dinner here when she was away for business."

"Do I get extra desert if I go get him?" I pout. Mom shoots me down.

"Link James Courest, go get that boy now and stop thinking with your stomach!" Ouch. Full name.

"Buuut Mommmmmy! My stomach needs food or I'll die!" She hit me upside the head and I yelped cause it didn't really hurt, but it sure did surprise me.

"You eat enough to last months without. Now go get that boy before the food gets cold." I jumped and hurried for the door.

"Yes. ma'am!" As I pull the door shut, I hear my mom.

"And don't call me that! I'm not that old!" I chuckle.

It is a short walk across our front yard and over to the house next to ours. I knock on the door and hum a tune as I wait. Then the door opens and food is no longer on my mind as I stare at the beautiful boy before me. Words fail me and I turn away from his crimson stare with a blush.

"Umm... Do you need something?" I gape like a fish. Even his voice is beautiful. All wispy and kinda poetic even though he is talking normally.

"Uhh... Yeah... Food... Aunt... You... Eat..." I stumble over my words and only a few seem to slip past my quivering lips. Why do I suddenly want to ravish another guy?!

"Oh, I see." He steps out, slightly pushing me back on the porch, and locks the door. The boy is halfway across the yard before he realizes I'm not following. He turns and looks at me. "Are you coming or not?"

I nod and hurry after him as the boy takes that as a sign to continue walking.

* * *

"Link, dear, you haven't touched your plate." I push the food around the plate and sigh.

"Not really hungry." My eyes flicker up to the boy, Sheik. His red eyes are on me and then he winks. I look away and try to focus on anything but him.

"What! Not hungry?" I flinch when my mother pulls me into her embrace. "Are you feeling well, my little baby?"

I blush when Sheik snickers. "I'm fine, Mom." I wiggle out of her hold and race from the kitchen.

"Linky! Come back and let your mother love away your boo-boo's!" I flush further, but continue up into my room.

* * *

"What is wrong with that boy? He never misses a chance to eat." I chuckle as the woman sits down, a dejected look on her face. Then she gazes at me. "Sheik, did I say something to make him not want to be here?"

"No. I suspect he doesn't like being around me." I bite my lip to keep from smiling, because I've never met someone so easy to read, but I guess she takes it as a sigh of distress because the woman hurries to get up.

"Oh, dear. Don't you worry. I'll talk to him." Then she is up the stairs as well.

"I won't need to worry about anything other than your son." I speak to no one as I'm the only person in the room, but I can't help being a little giddy. I don't recall ever being on the receiving end of a crush.

* * *

"Link James Courest! You let your mother into your room right now!" I hold the door against my mom's attempts at pushing it open, but she is slowing getting it as my feet slip on the wood floor and hers hold on the carpet. Curse my desire for wood floors. But I really like them. And trees. And wide open spaces. And Sh-

I yelp and throw my hands out in order to not hit the edge of my bed with the force of a gun. I turn back to my mother and pout. "Mom! You almost killed me!"

"Link, you get down there right now and apologize to that boy!" I cock my head to the side and stare blankly.

"Why should I apologize?" I'm hit over the head, once again not really hurting but scaring, and I whine. "Mom! What was that for?"

"Sheik thinks you hate him. Now go say you're sorry for being a bad host." She huffs and crosses her arms across her chest.

I sigh. "I don't hate him..." My eyes scan the room for anything to look at while my mother studies my face.

Then I yelp, a habit around her, as my mom pulls me into a hug. "Oh, Linky! You're in love! Oh, I'm so excited! I'll go call Impa right now and tell her the good news. And you should go tell Sheik. No wonder you didn't eat. You finally want something more than food!" I cover my ears as best as I can as my mother squeals.

She skips from the room and I flop back on my bed, hands covering my face. Then the door closes. And a shadow is cast over me. I peek through my hands and see Sheik. I groan and hear him chuckle. I look again to see him watching me and end up looking away because he is giving me that look again. It makes me feel all weird.

"You're easy to read." I turn over and push my face into my bed, trying to ignore the boy as he sits next to me. "Well, that isn't very nice. I just wanted to talk."

His breath hits my ear and I muffle my pleased sigh by pushing my face further into the bed. Then yelp when I flip over the side, a very distinct feel in my side. I jump up and scowl at Sheik. "You just kicked me!"

He stares at me, innocently. "And if I did?" My ears drop as he pouts. Why is this guy so cute?!

"Well... Just don't do it again..." I fizzle out and walk over to my dresser to get some pj's. I'm suddenly extremely tired.

* * *

"Hurry up or we'll be late, Link!" I hurry to get my shoes on and run out to my mother's car.

My mom chuckles as I scramble to lock the front door behind me. "Wouldn't want to keep Sheik waiting, now would you!" I wince. Keep him waiting. He'd kill me.

It's been about six months since I last saw Sheik around Christmas time. And it was months before that, that he headed back home to Termina to go to school. He had spent most of the three months of summer with us, since his aunt took the opportunity to take every job offered to her. Now why would that be... I can't help but think back to my mother squealing about me maybe liking Sheik in a way that is not platonic. Then school happened for about five months until winter break came around, leading to Sheik staying with us again. He left after giving me a Christmas present I would never allow my mother to see. Gods forbid she finds the box of 'goodies' under my bed. I'd hate to have a talk with her about how 'that' works between guys.

Did I mention the kiss he gave me on New Year's. Yeah, he left the next day so we have plenty to talk about when we are away from my mother.

"We're here, Linky. Time to see your boyfriend." I know I'm turning red as my mom pinches my cheek. "No need to be ashamed, honey. Sheik is quite the cutie."

"Mom..." She giggles and we get out of the car to head into the airport. I hurry through the crowd because I know Sheik hates them and I'm slightly afraid someone will try to kidnap him. The boy is too cute for his own good.

"Hello Link." I will take the shame to my grave for jumping three feet into the air and squeaking like a little girl when Sheik whispered in my ear. Then he was in front of me and I cringed. Sheik was scowling. "You're late."

I bit my lip and longed for a way to sink into the ground. Anything to avoid Sheik's gaze. "I know, I know. Forgive me?" I looked to him and a shiver went down my spine. He looked positively evil. An adorable evil, but still evil.

"Anything you want." I gulped. Afraid for my life... no, not my life. My innocence. And then nothing registered in my brain because Sheik was flush against me, his mouth against mine. He pulled back and clung to me. "I missed you."

"Y-Y-Yeah." My head was currently floating away.

* * *

 **As always...**

 **Review and you shall receive!**

 **Love and crowds, (I hate crowds...)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm trying something new with the flashbacks of this story. I want to do dialogue only, with a bit of stuff at the start to set the scene. Just to see what it is like. So don't be complaining if you don't like it. I'm experimenting!**

 **(This be dedicated to Zeldageek726 for their review.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sheik, don't! You have so much to live for!" Midna yelled out and I ignored her.

"What do I really have to live for? A mom that treats me like I don't exist. Or perhaps, a dad who takes me into his bed at night for entertainment." I looked down at the murky water below. "There is nothing for me."

"Yes there is! You need to realize something. Link, he loves you. He wants to marry you, Sheik! He wanted to take you away from all the horrors of your life, but you won't let him." Midna was crying and I felt my heart skip. I was making my closest friend, my cousin and confidant, die a little inside. My death would hurt her and she would have to watch as I did it. But it was selfish of her to think I could live with my life as it is now.

"He only wanted me for sex. That's all they ever want me for." My fist clenched and I raised my foot to step off the edge.

Midna screamed out and I froze. "What are you talking about?!" I turned and glared.

"I gave my body over to him and then he runs off to someone else. I meant nothing." It comes out as a hiss and my anger towards Link comes to the surface of my mind. He had been wanting to date me, so I gave him a chance. We had been together for a month before he promised to rid my body of _that man's_ touch. We had made love as Link called it, then the next day he was down in his family's kitchen hugging some girl. I was heartbroken and Midna found me later that day with new cuts on my arms.

"Are you talking about Zelda?" I figure that's the girl's name, so I shrug.

I look back over my shoulder at the river. "That pretty blond girl. She is who Link loves."

"That's his sister, Sheik! Of course he loves her. But not that way. He was probably with her so much because they haven't seen each other in years." I flush.

"A-Are you sure?" Midna nods and steps closer.

"Yes!" Her hand lands on my foot and she pleads. "Please come down from there.

"I can't." I hold onto the railing and break down into sobs. "He'll be waiting for me, Midna. I can't get away. I don't want to be used. Please just leave me alone."

"Like hell I will! Do you have any idea how many people are here for you, Sheik! The whole town has shown up! We love you and hate to see you like this. Link wouldn't be able to go on without you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you kill yourself!" I look behind her at the people watching. I had let Midna come close enough to speak to me. But no one else. The crowd could probably hear us, but I didn't care.

"Sheik!" My eyes search for him. Link is pushing through the crowd and I bite my lip. When did he get here? Link wasn't in town this week! My resolve is slowly dying away. I take a step back and slip. Soon the world is spinning and I plummet down to the water.

* * *

 _I pull my jacket further around myself as I walk into the school building. Hoping my friends won't see the marks littering my body. I don't want to worry them. I cringe when a hand lands on my shoulder, my whole body tensing with the pain._

 _"Yo, brother Sheik. Why are you wearing a jacket? It's only early fall. Not the least bit chilly!"_

 _"Hey, Darunia. I think Sheik is in pain."_

 _"Oh, okay. Well, I have wrestling practice today. So I'm gonna leave Sheik in your capable hands, brother Link."_

 _"See ya later."_

 _"Ah!_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"_ _Just been lifting stuff lately. New dad and all that. Mom wanted to have his furniture instead."_

 _"You don't look so good. How about we head to the nurse?"_

 _"No! ..._ _I mean... I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it."_

 _"I'm taking you to the nurse. Something is wrong, I can tell."_

 _"Put me down."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Sheik! I'm taking you to the nurse! Get back here!"_

 _"Put me down!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Please put me down, Link."_

 _"Are you going to try and run away again?"_

 _"No."_

 _"You swear?"_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _"If you try to get away again, I'll check you for injuries myself."_

 _"Please don't."_

 _"You wanna test me?"_

 _"No."_

* * *

 _I stuffed an old rag down in my underwear. Hopefully, I could go the whole day without the blood seeping through. I know my friends have noticed the changes. I wear baggy pants and hoodies a lot. I'm sure they've seen the scars lining my wrists. Noticed the traces of make-up to cover the bruising._

 _"Sheik! Get down here!"_

 _"Do you need something?"_

 _"Yeah. You ain't goin' to school today."_

 _"W-Why?"_

 _"I need you here. That's why."_

 _"Yes, s-sir."_

* * *

 _Link shoved the bloody rag in my face. The same one I had been washing and reusing to soak up anything, blood included, from down below after my 'father' got done with me. I hissed before grabbing it, throwing it across his room._

 _"What the hell is that?! What is that, Sheik?!"_

 _"It's nothing. Just forget about it."_

 _"Don't lie to me! I know better than that!"_

 _"No you don't. I've been lying about my life for the past couple months and you never picked up on anything. The guy my mom remarried takes me to his bed every night. His buddies come over and have their fun with me."_

 _"I slit my wrists almost every day and cry myself to sleep every night. I have such bad panic attacks that I vomit anything I try to eat."_

 _"Hell, my mom got really bad into drugs and has been selling me out as a whore! Not to mention, the guys she sells me to like to force whatever they have on them down my throat or into my veins just to keep me still! You have no idea what I've gone through, so don't pretend to!"_

 _"Don't you dare touch me! I'll kill you! I-"_

 _"Just let it out, Sheik."_

 _"Get... Get me something to clean this up with."_

 _"Later. For now, just relax."_

 _"Sorry I kissed you..."_

 _"It's not... It made me think of all the... their hands and mouths and bodies taking what they shouldn't. All the hurt."_

 _"It's okay. I'm here now. I'll help you."_

 _"Will you keep me safe from him?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Don't make a promise we both know you can't keep, Link."_

 _"I'll try to keep you from harm. Is that good enough?"_

 _Yes."_

 _"I care for you. A lot."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You'll be alright, Sheik. I'm here for you. I will do everything within my power to keep you safe."_

 _"Take me away."_

* * *

 _I whimpered as Link's hands grew needy. Fingers caressing along my bare skin as the worn, navy blue shirt was removed. I was pulled into his lap and he laid barely-there butterfly kisses down my jaw. We had been talking about the future. What life would be like after we finished school. If I finished. It had turned into Link asking about the scars and bruises covering my body. He would run his fingertips along one and I would try to tell him where it came from. Then his hands wandered under my shirt to touch the marks along my chest. And now here we are._

 _"I want you, Sheik."_

 _"Why would you want a screw-up like me. I'm so soiled and broken. So many men have touched me."_

 _"I know, but I love you."_

 _"No, you don't. Never say that."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm not worth it."_

 _"You are to me."_

 _"Be mine."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"And why is that?!"_

 _"Because I just can't!"_

 _"Are you afraid?"_

 _"I..."_

 _"It doesn't matter if you are. If you're scared of me using you, then you are stupid. I love you to the point that watching you hurt every day is killing me. Why would I hurt you?"_

 _"But..."_

 _"Just say yes, Sheik. Please."_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 _Link's hand came down on my shoulder, but I jerked away from him, right into the wall. I had to get away. He would want to know why I was refusing his touch. Why I just wouldn't let him come near me._

 _"Don't touch me!"_

 _"Sheik, wha-"_

 _"I said not to touch me!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Sheik. You can tell me. You should know that I would never do you wrong. Whether it be judging you for something you can't even control or otherwise."_

 _"He touched me..._ _pinned me down last night. I'm unclean. You can't touch me or you'll be dirty."_

 _"Then let me clean you."_

* * *

 _Link's fingers worked into the tense muscles of my back. The water hiding the bruised skin from his eyes, but not his hands. He had washed the grime from my body, inside and out. His hands had touched me like never before. Yet I still didn't feel right._

 _"Link?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I want to feel clean."_

 _"You don't feel clean now?"_

 _"No. I need_ you _to feel clean. Please."_

 _"A-Are you sure?"_

 _"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't."_

* * *

 _The pillows caved as I fell back into them. My body crying out in absolute bliss. Lips worked their way up my neck and then onto my face, slowly getting closer to my mouth. Our legs were entangled together, bodies embracing in the most intimate way possible without being lustful. Link kissed my lips and I smiled up at him._

 _"I love you, Sheik."  
_

 _"I... I love you."_

 _"Do you feel clean now?"_

 _"In a literal sense, no. But figuratively, yes."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I want to stay like this forever."_

 _"Then how about we do that."_

 _"Sounds great."_

* * *

 _I watched as he scooped the girl up into his arms. She giggled and I held a hand over my mouth to keep from crying. Did our night together mean nothing to him? I ran. He didn't see me. I ran from the man I had given myself to. It was my choice and I had picked him. I had picked Link. I fell to the ground and sobbed, the trees of the park hiding me from prying eyes unless they got closer. Maybe I could make all the hurt go away. My nails bit into my skin as I tore it away, blood seeping down my arm._

 _"Sheik!"_

 _"M-Midna..."_

 _"What the hell are you doing?!"_

 _"No-Nothing. It's noth-thing. Just lea-eave me be for a bit."_

 _"Okay... Just don't hurt yourself again."_

* * *

 _I gulped. Link was walking towards me. He looked so happy. It is a shame that he isn't mine. That happiness isn't for me. But I still continue to fake not knowing. I still let him touch me. Kiss me. Make love to me. Link pulls me into a hug and I feel myself break a little more inside._

 _"Today is the day."_

 _"Yeah. I'll miss you."_

 _"I'll miss you more, my cute little Sheiky."_

 _"Are you sure you don't want to go?"_

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"Will you be okay?"_

 _"Midna said I can stay with her while you are gone."_

 _"Just stay away from him while I'm not here, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I love you, Sheik."_

 _"Love you."_

* * *

 _I cried out as he shoved me into the wall. A snap was heard and I knew something was broken, just not what. It all hurt so bad._

 _"You little slut! You've been sleeping around, haven't you!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then what are all these marks. You_ _must have been with someone, cause you sure as hell haven't been here."_

 _"I was with my boyfriend."_

 _"Who would want a piece of trash like you."_

 _"That's none of your business!"_

 _"Oh, I see. It's the blond one, right. The pretty boy from a wealthy family. You've been giving him sex, eh. How nice for him."_

 _"No... Please don't."_

 _"Stop your struggling or I'll make this hurt worse."_

 _"Good boy."_

* * *

I gasped as I broke the surface of the water. "Link!"

"Shh. I'm here, Sheik." I turned in the direction of his voice and saw the massive gash on Link's head.

"Li-"

"Don't bother with it. I'm fine. We need to get you to the doctor." I look down into the water, avoiding his eyes. "I know what happened, Sheik. I know he touched you, probably had you. Midna sent me a text as I was on my way back. I drove as fast as I could. I shouldn't have left you here alone. I should have forced you to come with me. Even if it meant you would hate me, I should have kept you safe."

We didn't speak anymore as Link all but ordered me to go to the shore. I got off with light injuries from the fall, but Link ended up with a broken hand and wrist, as well as a mild concussion.

My 'father' was arrested on several accounts of rape that day, not to mention all the other things he had done, and my mother was found dead later after overdosing on a handful of drugs. I found that I didn't really care. I had Link and Midna. Their were my new family. As well as Link's sister, Zelda.

Life was turning around for me. Then a few months later, at his sister's birthday party no less, Link proposed to me.

* * *

"Sheik, I'm being extremely serious. I want to take care of you." The crowd hushed as he dropped to one knee. A little black box was taken from his pocket. Link opened it to reveal a braided gold and silver band with a purple gem. "Will you marry me?"

I held my left hand out to him and covered my mouth with the other, tears spilling down my face. "Yes."

He scooped me up and kissed me in front of all those people. And I didn't care. I was happy.

* * *

 **So... What do we think? I'm a little worried about the flashback style, but I really wanted to try my hand at it. I hope it turned out alright.**

 **Review. It might take me a bit to update since I have a bunch of half finished things. I really need to sit down and finish them...**

 **Love and jumping from bridges can be bad for your health, (Just sayin'.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I don't have internet at my house. I'm currently using the internet at my boyfriend's when I am over here. In short, I'm writing everyday, just not updating everyday.**

 **(This chapter be for Imagination that. I'm slowly getting down the list.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Please stop." Link turned from me and I could see the red of his ears.

He stiffened as my arms wrapped around his waist. "Why?"

I buried my face in his back and grinned. I could feel Link shaking. "I can't take it."

I glanced up at him. "Take what?"

"Not touching you." I could feel him shaking, but I couldn't stop. He had finally opened up to me.

So, I spoke the words I knew Link never wanted to hear, but desperately wanted to hear all the same. "Then touch me."

"No, Sheik." He tried to shift from me, but I had a good hold on him.

"But I want you to touch me." Link shivered as my breath landed on his neck.

"Please don't say that." He was holding his ears now.

"I'll say what I want." I took his hands in mine and then leaned up. This time my lips brushed against his ear as I spoke. "Touch me, Link."

He groaned. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

My fingers dug into his palms and Link hissed. Why can't he see? "Oh, but I do. I'm not blind to the way you look at me."

Link's eyes held a certain mischief to them. "How do I look at you?"

"With the fires of lust and love in your eyes." He turned away...

"I want you, you know. I've wanted you for so long." I can see his eyes widen as I press myself against him. "Even now, my body is reacting to being so close to you."

"I can't hold back. If we do this, I won't stop." He hissed as I bit down on his ear.

A moan reached my ears as I rubbed my hand slowly up Link's thigh. "I don't mind."

"O-Okay... If you're sure." I nodded into his neck and then placed a kiss there.

"When did you turn into such a baby. Everything will turn out alright. You'll see." I was excited. I'd finally get the man I had craved for so long.

He whimpered as my fingers finally made it to their destination. "I... trust you."

* * *

"Wake up, Link!" I watched Link jump up from bed and scramble in my direction.

He stopped and eyed me like I was a demon. And maybe I was. "Sheik? Is something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that my arse hurts, naw. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted you to wake up." I pouted when Link glared. "Cuddles?"

He gave me a lusty look. "Mmm. Cuddles."

I smacked at Link's hand that was trying to take off my undershorts. "I said cuddles. Not sex."

"Is there a difference?" I giggled as Link pulled me into the bed.

"Actually, there is a huge difference." And I slowly started to give in because Link had begun to kiss my neck.

Suddenly, he stopped. "I'm happy you want me, Sheik. Really happy." I felt his purr and knew that I had made the right choice in telling him of my feelings.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this is short and has a few other problems, but I have several things in the works that are over a thousand words that are taking my attention. Hopefully, I can get those up in the next week or two.**

 **Love and I really need internet again,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for not having internet at my house and not updating forever! Please forgive me! Warning: There could be lots of mistakes in this. I don't have time to check for them. Sorry.**

 **(This is for Sokkalovr1. I think I'm right on the who reviewed when... but don't hold me to it.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _This was not happening. Gods._ I rushed down the hall, hand held to my nose to try and stop the blood.

"Wait!" Why was he still following me?!

"Go away!" I rounded a corner and looked for somewhere to hide. The bathroom! I hurried over and ducked inside, hoping he hadn't seen me.

"Terrible hiding place." I yelped when the door opened and Link stepped inside. "Now, tell me what is going on with you."

A million things ran through my mind. Trying to formulate some kind of answer. _I'll die if you touch me. Blood runs profusely from my nose when something… er... someone turns me on. There's an ache in the pitch of my stomach and slightly in my crotch that makes me want to let you do unspeakable things to my body. Why the hell did I join gymnastics if I knew you would be in wrestling?!_ He stepped closer and I wanted to melt into the wall. I wanted to scream for him to get away. To stop making me want him. To beg for him to have his way with me. Goddesses, I was losing my mind.

"Eep!" His rushed forward and now my hands were on either side of my head, held in his. I cringed because now the blood had nothing to hold it back. It gushed and ran down over my lips to drip off my chin and onto my shirt.

"Sheik." I gulped. There it was. That beautiful voice that could make me do anything. But I had to resist.

"Y-es?" He frowned.

"Why are you trying to run from me?" I moved my hands in his grasps nervously. The one with blood on it made a slick noise as it rubbed against my captor's palm.

"I-I wasn't…. I just needed-"

"Enough." I flinched at his sharp tone.

"I don't know why, but you are trying to hide this..." He nodded towards the mess on my face. "From me. Explain why that is so important."

"I didn't want you to hate me." My shoulder shook as tears built up in the corners of my eyes. He was going to find out my secret and never want to be around me ever again. "Please, let… let me go."

Link huffed. "Why are you so stubborn? Can't you see that I only ask because I care for you."

"No..." A weak whimper left me as Link tightened his hold.

His lips changed into a firm line and the normally playful blue eyes turned into ice. "I thought we were starting to be friend, but I can see that my efforts were in vain. You don't want to be around me." He released my wrists and they fell uselessly to my sides.

"Link." I reached out and gripped the back of his shirt awkwardly.

"Can't you see that I'm done, Sheik. I've been trying to get you to open up to me and..." The sentence was left there as Link sighed.

"I'm scared." Ocean blue eyes watched me from over the owner's shoulder. "I was so happy when you started to talk to me. I didn't want to ruin it. But..."

"There isn't anything you can do that will make me hate you. Not even giving me the cold shoulder." I tucked my chin down, hand returned to my side once more.

I glanced up when toilet paper was pushed into my face. "Here. You should clean that up the best you can."

"Thanks." I walked over to the sinks to see the damage I had done this time. My reflection made me cringe. It looked like a bloody massacre took place on my lower face. Blood covered my lips and chin, still raining down on my shirt. I'd never get the stains out. I decided to heck with it and pulled my shirt off. It would do me more good if I used it like a washrag. And that's exactly what I did with it. Soon, my face was clean and I tossed the bloody shirt into the trash. I guess I would need to get to my gym locker and see if I had a shirt there.

I was contemplating how to get to the locker room, without Ganon and his gang seeing me shirtless, when something was dropped on my head. "Here. Wear mine."

I pooled the green fabric in my hands and looked up at my crush. "Link?"

"You need it more than I do. At least I will only get hit on by girls. You will have all the guys in a swoon." He grinned and I ducked my head, a blush stealing across my face. "You're so cute, Sheik."

I ignored the compliment. "Thanks." I pulled the oversized shirt over my head and breathed in deeply. It smelled like Link.

"I guess I should leave you alone now." I heard his footsteps and forced myself to have courage.

"Hey, wait."

"Yeah?"

"A-About the nosebleeds… I know you've noticed I have them all the time… I just wanted to say that…." He looked hopeful and stepped closer. I could feel my face redden. "That..."

Link sent me a dashing smile. And I came undone again. Only this time it was a full-on volcanic nosebleed. "Sheik?!"

"I-I'm fine." I silently cursed myself for ruining Link's shirt.

"Do you have nosebleeds when you like someone?" My eyes turned into dinner plates and I backed up into the sinks. Caught. Link grinned.

"N-No!" I covered my nose, attempting to steam the flow of blood, but Link moved closer and all my effort was for not.

"Liar." He kissed my cheek and I'm ashamed to say I didn't stay in the land of consciousness more than a few seconds.

* * *

Bonus:

"Ah!" His tongue lapped at my naval and I was trying so hard to hold it in.

"L-Link…." I whimpered as his fingers hooked onto my shorts, slowly sliding them from my body.

I could feel it coming as my toes curled into the green sheets. His fingers leaving the bottle with a pop. And, oh gods, we were really doing this. I shivered as Link trailed his fingers down my chest and then they were right there. Pushing, pushing, pushing…

"Dang it, Sheik!"

"I'm so sorry!"

My boyfriend sighed as he crawled off the bed, blood splattered on his face. I had sat up fast as it started to profusely run from my nose and ruined the mood. Again.

I whimpered and whined as Link came back with a washrag to gently clean my face, hands, chest… You get the point. "Sorry."

Link smiled down at me. "We'll get there, Sheik. Don't you worry."

* * *

 **Review. Please. I know I don't deserve them... but I needs them.**

 **Love and apologizing,**

 **~Annnoying :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy eff! Over 4,000 words! Where in the word did this come from? I seriously spent a couple hours on this. My mind came up with the words torture me, which is what this is now called, and this is what I come up with to go with that! I'm just….. just…. wow….**

 **This on goes out to the Guest that apparently never reviews. Well, thanks for reviewing! I'm using your spy idea, though I have tweaked it a bit. Hope it is good in your eyes…..**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I was never the number one choice, but that was okay. He would always come back to me this way. They would tire of him or him of them. Yet, he came to me after every break up. Taking me in all essence of the word. And I let him. Silently begged him to. Allowed him to torture me. The game of make believe was all I had ever known. All I ever wanted._

* * *

I opened my door and he came crashing into me. "She… She dumped me!"

"Shh." I cooed softly in Link's ear, like I always did. This was routine for us.

"Why?!" He wailed and I clutched his shirt, pulling him further into the house.

I guided him over to the armchair and set him down in it. He shook and cried out as I wandered back over to close the door. This break up was even worse than the last, yet he had only been with this one for a few days. I watched as he whimpered and curled in on himself. It was a pitiful sight, but I longed for it. Link sobbing meant he wasn't with anyone. It meant I got him to myself. He wasn't wrapped around another's finger. My friend had this thing about focusing solely on one person at a time. This time it was a girl from Clock Town. Cermia, I think.

I waltzed over to him and he raised his head, arms reaching for me. My name leaving his lips as a whine. "Sheik."

I smirked under the scarf I wore. He was mine and no one else's. "How much do you need me, Link?" Blue eyes watched as I ran a hand up my thigh. This was my favorite part. Making him beg for my body. Plead to be inside me.

"Mmm." He simply moaned, hands clenching and unclenching as his eyes trailed to my crotch.

One of my fingers hooked onto the fabric around my mouth, lightly tugging it down. Slowly my tongue came out to lick up the digit and I knew he was getting turned on. "I didn't hear you. How badly do you want me?"

"Please." Tears were at the corners of his eyes, but I didn't care. This was my only time for him to pay attention to me and I wasn't going to let it go by quickly. I'd savor the turmoil in his eyes every second of this two-sided torture.

Link whimpered as I ran my hands down my sides and then back up to tangle my fingers in my hair. "Do you want to kiss me, Link?"

He nodded and I smiled. "Touch me?"

"Yes." He still didn't move and I had no plans of going near him until I got what I wanted.

One of my hands moved to my face and my pinkie finger caught my bottom lip, lightly pulling it down. "What else do you want from me?"

"In-Inside...I need..." I leaned forward, but not enough for him to grab me.

"You want to be inside me?" He nodded vigorously. I still wasn't satisfied. "Tell me. With your words."

"Sheik..." I tsked when his face went red.

"Now, now. You'll get nothing from me unless you ask for it." He pouted and I chuckled.

Link looked off into the room. "You, Sheik."

I loved that no matter how many times I made him to beg to sleep with me, he still got embarrassed over it. "What do you want?"

A deep red covered his ears now. "Let me touch you."

Getting closer. "What do you want?"

"I want to be inside you!" He glared at me and his cheeks puffed up.

"That's all I wanted to hear." His arms hooked around me in seconds when I stepped within range. I couldn't help but giggle. So freaking needy.

I was glad Impa was away on a trip or else we would have had to stop to go up to my room. Link's lips danced around my neck, leaving marks that would disappear barely before we did this again. My fingers carded through his hair and he groaned as I pulled lightly at the golden strands. I would always marvel about how he liked it rough. But I couldn't say much about that because I did too. Probably more so. That time that he ripped at the skin of my back… Those are scars I enjoy seeing when I pass the mirror after getting out of the shower. It was bliss when he kissed them every day until they sealed up. That was the longest he had ever gone without a relationship.

I could feel the growing hardness in his pants and couldn't stop myself from grinding down on him. "Ah! Sheik!"

"What?" I blinked innocently and Link half-glared, half-smirked.

His hands worked my shirt up and off, his own following soon after. Bare skin sticking together with sweat and I cried out when he took my hips in his hands, pulling me harshly down on him over and over. I desperately needed the barriers between us to be gone, so he could put that earth-shaking force to good use.

"I need you now, Link." He nodded and I worked the zipper of his pants down. Soon he was in the open air, but I had no time to pay attention to that hardened flesh. We struggled with my pants, getting them off and tossing them to the floor. Then he was there, no preparation. It stung like no other, but this wasn't the first time we had just jumped in. I was crying out in pleasure quickly, the pain already gone. I knew there would be blood when we parted, but it would only please me. It would be like more proof that he was there. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as Link pushed the both of us closer to the edge.

He tensed and I knew he was close when my own body couldn't take anymore pleasure. We stopped to catch our breath and then he said something I had never wanted him to say. Because I knew it meant he was going to leave me.

"I love you, Sheik."

* * *

"Wait! Sheik!" I stumbled up the stairs, the aftermath of our joining running down my legs. I couldn't stay near him. I couldn't. He would leave me for good. Another sob racked my body and I crashed into the wall.

His hands were there, trying to pick me up, but I would have none of it. "No..." I moaned out and shoved his hands away.

"Let me help you." I shook my head and pulled at my hair.

"Stop, stop, stop." Breathing was getting harder. "Get away."

"Sheik?" He had reached out for me again, but I scooted away from his hands.

"Get out!" Link seemed stunned by my outburst. His blue eyes were shining with confusion.

"But-"

"Out!" I noticed he sighed and then the stairs squeaked as he headed down them. My heart dropped when I heard the door click shut behind him. He was gone. But not for good, right? I had refused him, so he wouldn't leave me forever… Or maybe I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Golden hair could be seen across the cafeteria. A new one was in his arms and I hoped he had forgotten about telling me he loved me. I prayed to the Goddesses that we could go back to normal. He would leave this one then come running to me, falling into my arms, and making love to me.

My eyes widened at this thought. Making love? Since when did I call it that? Link and I only ever had sex. Casual, stress-relieving sex. It was never making love. We… We weren't in love.

He spotted me and motioned for me to come over. And I did so. This time he had picked a guy. The guy was tall, almost Link's height, and willowy. Snow white hair and deep maroon eyes. He wore an over-sized, purple hoody and skin-tight jeans. He was awfully cute and the thought was like a bad taste in my mouth.

"Hey, Sheik." Link grinned from where he was seated and I smiled back.

"So, who's this? Your new fling?" I laughed at Link's flabbergasted expression. _Yeah, I could act like nothing happened between us too, Arse._ Where had that come from? Why was I acting like this? I couldn't possibly be… jealous. Could I?

"Oh, this is Wizzro." The guy pouted and Link chuckled. "But he likes to be called Izzy. Isn't he such a cutie."

I almost gagged as Link nuzzled into Wizzro's neck. What was with this urge to pull him away from Link and steal my friend's lips?

"I've heard quite a bit about you from Link, but tell me something about yourself." It was almost as if he knew about Link and I with how he phrased it.

I resisted the urge to say it was none of his business what I was like, or comment on how I had, had more sex with Link than he would ever get, but I kept my cool. "I'm into gymnastics and playing my harp."

"No, really. Tell me something about you that Link hasn't already told me." His eyes told me he didn't like me. Maybe Link talked about me too much. Well, perhaps I can change that.

I tugged him away from Link, ignoring the blond's protest, and whispered in his ear. "I'm an animal in bed. Pain just turns me on."

Wizzro made a sound of amusement. "Oh, I like that."

I giggled and smiled coyly, looking up at him. "You wanna have a go at me, pretty boy?"

"I'd say you are the pretty boy here." Then he was pushed, none to gently, aside and my bicep was grabbed.

"Link, what the hell?!" Wizzro whined and I tried to get out of his hold.

"I need to have a word with Sheik." Link's voice was cold and his expression stony. Wizzro whimpered and retreated back to his seat.

I cursed as I tripped over my own feet as Link tugged me down the hall. "Let go of me, you buffoon!"

We stopped and Link pinned me to the wall. "What the hell was that? I wasn't enough. You need to get into another guy's pants to satisfy your sex drive."

"Are you kidding?" My face, I'm sure, deadpanned. "I wouldn't have sex with that man even if he paid me."

"But you would if it meant I couldn't, right." My breath caught in my throat. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No. Why would I care if you screwed around with someone else?" I turned my face away and tried to hide the pained look in my eyes. Truthfully, even thinking about all the people Link could have possibly been with hurts. But I'd never felt like this before. Never cared that he could be off somewhere in someone's bed.

"Is that how you really feel? Cause it sure as hell didn't look like it in there." He pointed back the way we came and glared down at me.

I snorted. "Maybe I just wanted to tick you off. You ever think about that."

"Why would you want to do that?" I flushed and hid further, turning my head down to hide behind my hair. "Is it because of what I said?"

"It doesn't matter what you said." The familiar pinpricks made themselves known behind my eyes.

"Apparently, it does." Link groaned and placed a finger under my chin, lifting my head. He seemed a little surprised to see tears in my eyes. "Look, Sheik. I'm sorry I blurted out that I love you. Okay. I really am. I… I don't feel that way about you, so can we just go back to normal?"

I nodded, but did I really want to go back to 'normal', whatever that was for us. "Thanks, Sheik. I'd hate to not have your support in everything. You're my best friend."

Why did it make my heart ache when he simply called me a friend?

* * *

"I hate this game!" I giggled when Link's scream came from the other room. He and Izzy, as he begged me to call him, were playing some racing game. It became clear that Link sucked at it. "Why do I keep falling off the effing edge?!"

I walked over to lean in the archway from the kitchen to the living room. "It's cause you suck."

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's see you do much better." Link held the controller out in my direction.

"I would show you up, but I'm making dinner. And we all know what happens when you cook." I waved at him and laughed when he flipped me off.

"I'll finish the food if you want to play a couple races, Sheik." Izzy smiled and handed me his controller as he passed by.

Link grinned and I groaned. "I guess I can try."

"Come sit." My best friend patted the spot next to him.

I shrugged and flopped down on the couch. "Now. Teach me how to play."

Turns out, I'm naturally good at racing games. I got first in every single one of the races. Link was furious.

"How?!" He threw his hands up and gave me a 'how the hell are you so good at everything' look.

"I'm not sure. Though, the game is relatively simple. Avoid being hit by turtle shells and running over bananas. And above all, drive well." I smirked. "I think you are lacking in all these."

"You jerk!" I yelped as Link pushed me over. "I'm going to give you the tickling of a lifetime!"

Izzy peaked his head into the room for a second. "Don't break anything, guys!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Link was now looking down at me like a wolf with its prey in sight.

"Link, I swear..." And then he was on me. My sides ached and my throat was raw from yelling when he pulled back. "You… arse… hole..."

"That I may be, but you needed to be taught a lesson." We erupted into another fit of laughter. When my eyes opened, Link was looking down at me. "Sheik."

I gulped when he whispered my name. His eyes were asking me a question as they trailed to my mouth. I licked my lips and nodded slightly. Our noses bumped awkwardly as Link slowly lowered himself to me. It was like a warmth spread into my skin as his chapped lips met mine. We shared the shortest of kisses, but it was heaven.

My eyes widened as Link descended upon me again. We couldn't do this. And not only because of Wizzro. We seriously could not do this. Gods, I could feel tears forming. The idea that this man belonged to someone else right now, that he wasn't mine, probably would never truly be mine… I love him.

I shoved him off the couch, off of me, and jumped up. "Sheik."

Link sat up as I grabbed my bag from the floor, having come over to Link's house on Izzy's orders after school, and threw open the door. I was gone before he could come after me.

* * *

I clutched at my hair, tearing strands out in my panic. I love him. My knees hurt as I fell to the curb only a few blocks from Link's house and sobbed. No one was around and it wasn't really a long walk to my place. Impa probably wasn't home, so I could go there and break down at this new revelation, but the night air was cold against my heated flesh. I didn't want to go inside for fear of bursting into flames.

"Hey, Sheik." I jolted at Wizzro's voice.

"Wha- Why are you here?" He sat down next to me and sighed.

"I guess I already knew what was going to happen if I left you guys alone. He… he told me that he kissed you, which is probably why you ran off. I decided it would be best if I came after you and not Link." An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I clung to his side, breathing heavily. "You love him, don't you?"

My whole body froze. Izzy simply smiled. "Maybe you should tell him. He'd really like that."

"How… How would you know?" I glanced up into his gentle gaze.

"Because he told me so." He got a far off look in his eyes and pulled me a little closer. "He talked about you a lot that first day. It made me feel really unimportant. I suppose that is why I came off as a little mean when we met. Sorry for that."

"S'okay." I sniffed and wiped at the tears that covered my cheeks.

"Just tell him how you feel, Sheik. Everything will work out if you do." He patted my head and it reminded me so much of Link that I cried a little.

We were silent for a couple minutes before I spoke. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, me… Well. There's this guy I've been talking to over in Twili City. He's pretty nice." Izzy blushed and I could still see it in the darkness. He really seemed to like this mystery guy. "I knew being with Link wouldn't work, but it was fun. I hope we can all be friends after this. I enjoy being around you two."

* * *

"Link." I poked his shoulder, but he just kept ignoring me. "Please quit ignoring me."

He scowled at the plate of food before him. We were only in this situation because he can't cook and his grandma had to go up to Castle Town. Goddesses, it had been three days since I ran out of his house... "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because we're friends and friends don't-"

"How do you know what friends do? As far as you're concerned, friends are vindictive and love to hate each other. Not to mention all the times we had sex. I'm pretty sure friends don't do that. So, why in the hell do you think I would listen to you about what friends do or don't do!" I saw red at this.

"Maybe if you hadn't came crying to me the first time you got dumped, begging to be inside m-"

"Is that how you remember it? Me begging to screw you. Well, news flash. You were the one to start everything!" The chair crashed to the floor as he stood up and spun around.

"All I did was try and comfort you." I hissed as Link stood right in front of me, before stepping back a ways.

"Oh, yeah. Cause turning me on was totally comforting." He rolled his eyes.

I stalked forward, fist at my sides. "I gave you a back rub. It isn't my fault you flipped over and pulled me on top of you, asking me to massage your chest."

He smirked and I wanted to punch it off his handsome face. "But you were the one that rubbed yourself against me."

"I was trying to reposition your erection that was poking into my arse!" I blushed at having yelled that.

Link held a soft smile on his face. "Don't forget when you worked my shirt off."

"You complained that I wasn't touching your skin." I snorted. "And then you pulled me down to kiss my forehead."

"I remember how you squeaked when I grabbed handfuls of your arse." His hands came down to do just that.

My eyelids lowered as he rubbed up to the small of my back and then back down to grab my arse. "I quite liked when you did that. Though, it wasn't as surprising as when you pushed your tongue into my mouth."

"The taste of flesh strawberries..." He pecked my lips.

"The smell of falling rain..." I nuzzled into his chest.

"It was so awkward at first. I remember stripping you completely down and just marveling at your body." Link's glassy gaze locked with mine and I blushed.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? Especially, when you undressed. I thought I was… you know… small." He shifted closer, lips running up my jaw.

"But the look on your face when you caught sight of me, all of me, was priceless." He chuckled right into my ear, deep and throaty. "Though, I'd rather not explain sex between guys to anyone ever again."

I giggled, taking his face in my hands. "You have such a cute blushing face."

"Yeah, well. You have a cute 'take me now' face." Link lightly licked his lips. I could feel him getting aroused from the memory.

My intelligent response, because of both the statement and his need pressing into me, was: "A what?"

"You know..." He shrugged. "That look you get when I'm just barely pushing into that heat."

I snorted and pouted slightly. "You mean when I'm being teased mercilessly by the jerk that won't just shift his hips forward a few inches."

"Maybe if you weren't so beautiful..." Link's eyes watered and he pulled away from me to walk back over to the table, righting the chair before looking back at me.

"Link." I reached out for him and he pulled back, almost as if he was frightened.

His whisper was barely heard even though the room was silent. "Why is it that I find my heart still beating only for you? No matter how many people I get with, I can't keep you out of my head."

"Do you..." I gulped, nerves trying to take over. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Well... I-"

I stopped him. "Just tell me. Maybe you will be surprised by the response."

He sighed. "Yeah. I meant it."

My chest felt restricted and I couldn't get any air in. "Sa-Say it again."

"I… I love you, Sheik."

My body hummed in delight. I grinned and lunged forward to wrap my arms around Link's neck. "I love you, Link."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Really, really." Slowly, hesitantly, Link's arms wrapped around me. Once again, his growing hardness was pressed into me. I bit my lip and glanced up at him. "Link?"

"Mmm... Yeah." He was lazily rubbing circles in between my shoulder blades.

"Would you..." I swallowed down any doubts I had about us. "Will you make love to me?"

Link's blue eyes widened and then he softly smiled. "Never thought I would hear you say that."

* * *

Bonus:

I curled into Link's side, having spent all my energy during our lovemaking sessions. Yeah, sessions. As in quite a few. Link was a blasted animal. We would be totally content laying next to each other and the next thing I know, Link is whispering in my ear. Asking to make love to me again. In short, I was completely ready to pass out.

"Hey, Sheik." My lover bit gently at my ear.

"I'm trying to sleep." I rolled over and mock glared at him. "What do you want?"

He smirked and I knew whatever was to come from that devious face would be either embarrassing or arousing. Maybe both. "You were the one to ask for sex this time." Link giggled childishly.

Of all the… "Maybe the first time, but you forget all the rest were you."

He blushed. I don't know what he had been planning to use that information for, but I thwarted his scheme. "Well dang… Why is it that I'm always asking, anyways?"

"It amuses me and-" Link caught my lips in a gentle kiss, pausing my sentence for a moment. "I'm the one that pays for it afterward. You are a literal pain in my arse."

He grinned, wide and toothy like a child. "And you love it."

I couldn't argue with that, so I snuggled into him. "That I do."

Sleep was ready to take me when Link spoke up again. "Hey, Sheik. Still awake?"

Groggily, I opened my eyes. "Barely."

"Oh..." He shifted back into the pillows, ready to sleep I suppose.

"What do you need this time?" He perked up.

"You sure you want to know." I sighed, but nodded. "Wanna make love to you again."

I blushed. "Can I?"

I'd regret not sleeping later, but I wouldn't go back and change a thing. "Yes."

* * *

 **6 pages in Libre! Bajesus! My goodness…. I hoped you enjoyed this. I quite like writing it. What do we think of the bonus bit? Yes? No?**

 **Review. I hope to be posting more often. I has internet now!**

 **Love and internet, (How did I live without it?)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo! It is so good to be back!**

 **Hi, Smileey! I missed you sooooo much! You seem to have a special place in my little authoress heart. Not sure why, since I only know you though your reviews. But hearing from you just fills me with rainbows! Perhaps it is because your name makes me think of that horror thing called Smiley... Or is it Smileey. Anyways. Hello!**

 **This chapter is for... Smileey! I had no idea this chapter was for your review while I was typing the above-ness stuff. What a wonderful coincidence.**

 **I've gone over it a couple times, but there could be things missing or wrong. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why?!" He turned to face me and I almost died right there from the lack of emotion in his eyes.

"I just don't love you anymore." My heart shattered.

"How… How could you?! I thought-"

"What does it matter what you thought." Tears streamed down my face.

"You… You selfish arse! I-I love you and this is what you do!" A migraine was beginning to form in the back of my skull. "How dare you do this to me!"

Link groaned, as if I was simply annoying. "Just leave it alone, Sheik. I don't love you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What about all the times we made love?" A sob shook my body as I choked out those dreadful words. "Or… Or was that just entertainment for you? Was I just some whore to you?!"

I didn't dare look up at him, though. I knew I would only see that painful emptiness. "I'm sorry." Blood dripped from my palms as my nails dug into my skin.

"Please… Just tell me this." Our eyes locked and I thought I saw a glimmer of what we used to have. "Did you ever care for me?"

Link didn't hesitate as he broke my heart. As he shattered my soul. All with one word. "No."

And I fell to the floor in hysterics as he left me.

* * *

I shut my locker and turned to head down the hall, but there he was. I cursed. First day back in school after Christmas Break and he already shows back up in my life. Do I not get a break. Midna was wrong. She said I would be over him, but I'm far from it. My legs ache as I stand still and my heart thuds in my chest as our eyes stay locked.

"Sheik." He takes a step forward and I long to reach out to him. I can't lose my resolve. Fight it, Sheik. Fight the urge to crush your body against his.

"Sheik, dear. There you are." Gods, I've been saved.

I look up at the pale face of my 'boyfriend'. "Vaati?"

"I've been looking for you. We have first hour together." Link looks between us, but I try to ignore him.

Instead, I focus on the task at hand. Pretending to be happy.

I giggle as Vaati's arm wraps around my waist. "Missed you."

"I leave to get something from my locker and you miss me? Silly man." I gasp as he picks me up and spins us around. "Vaati!"

"What?" He sends me an innocent smile. "You were making a face. You know how I dislike when you make a face."

"You mean… Like this one." I wrinkle my nose and stick out my tongue.

Vaati grins and leans in to kiss my lips. "Mmm. So cute."

"And you love me." I feel a small triumph as Link sighs before walking away.

My 'boyfriend' sees Link leave as well and smirks. "That I do."

* * *

"Midna... Who is Sheik with?" I scowl at the affectionate display happening across the cafeteria. That guy nips at Sheik's ear and my long-time love giggles.

"Vaati." She shrugs and goes back to eating.

"Yeah, I got his name. Why is he with Sheik?" Midna looks at me and sighs at my, undoubtedly angry, expression.

"What does it matter to you, Link? You broke it off with Sheik. Why the hell do you care who he is sleeping with?" My eyes widen and I grab at Midna's arm.

"Sl-Sleeping with?" She scowls at me and shrugs me off.

"Yeah. They met in the common room of the boy's dorm after you left Sheik there. Vaati offered to comfort Sheik and things went from there. Apparently, Sheik was a mess in bed. All nerves and need. Vaati's words, not mine." Midna walked off then and I flopped back down in my chair. Sheik... My Sheik... Letting someone else make love to that beautiful body.

I glanced back across the room and glared at the purple-haired guy, Sheik in his lap. His hands were on my Sheik's hips, fingers trailing under the edge of my Sheik's pants. This was torture. I couldn't ask for him back. I had a deal to keep.

* * *

"The plan is going well." Midna sat on the couch in my room, hands behind her head.

"Yeah. How is he?" I looked down at my hands. We were trying to figure out why Link broke up with me.

Midna's lips stretched into her typical impish smile. "Ticked."

"And he should be. I don't care who you are, Sheik is to die for." Vaati winked at me and I blushed. It was kind of fun acting like this.

"He seems to really want you back, Sheik. I don't know why he broke off your relationship in the first place." We all were scratching our heads, meteorically speaking, over why Link left me.

"I have an idea." Vaati grinned.

* * *

"Vaati! We shouldn't do this here." My ears perked up at Sheik's voice.

"Oh, come now. You've been needing me all day and who is going to stop us." I blushed. Were they about to...

"Ah... Mmm..." And I was in full-blown rage. How dare that guy touch what is rightfully mine!

I rounded the corner, eyes searching. Then I saw them. Vaati had Sheik pinned near the equipment shed. His lips were at Sheik's neck, probably leaving marks. Their lower bodies were together, softly moving. My hands clenched into fists. I couldn't do it anymore. Let my punishment come! I couldn't stand by while the love of my life was with another.

Purple hair swished as its owner plummeted to the ground, my fist having just met his face. "What the hell?!"

I felt my insides roll at the sight of Sheik, panting and flushed. Marks covered his pale neck and his shirt was pushed halfway up his torso. My eyes drank in the sight. Instinct pushed me to throw him over my shoulder and I carried a whimpering Sheik all the way across school grounds to the dorms. People stared as I brought him through the common room and ascended the stairs. Soon, but not soon enough, I was tossing him down on my bed.

"Link?" I ran my fingers through my hair. Gods, what was I doing? I was about to break a deal with the devil herself. But looking at Sheik, sprawled out on my bed… I knew it would be worth it.

He gasped as I crawled up and onto the bed, situating myself over him. "Beautiful."

"W-What?" Sheik sported the biggest pair of eyes I had ever seen.

"You're beautiful. I was such a fool for leaving you, Sheik. Please forgive me." He nodded slowly and I claimed what had been mine... was mine... would always be mine.

* * *

Light snoring filled my room and I sighed happily. Sheik was in my bed. We had made love and he had clung to me afterward, crying himself to sleep. I hoped they were happy tears. It was like he was a virgin again. All nerves and need… I cursed myself for thinking of Vaati at a time like this. Had he really... had Sheik? I hoped not.

"Nhh." A thigh poked out from under my blankets and I smirked. That lovely skin.

A sharp gasp accompanied the body in my bed moving as I nibbled the pale expanse of flesh. Sheik had pulled his leg back under the covers. I chuckled. "You can't get away that easily."

"Ah! Link!" He yelped as my hands roamed under the blanket, over the skin underneath.

"Good to hear you say my name again." I smirked, Sheik's red gaze catching mine. "Even better to hear you moan my name. And the best when you scream my name."

I watched the blush win territory on his face until he was all red. "That- That's so naughty, Link."

Sheik whimpered as I joined him under the covers. "Mmm. Great to have you back, Sheik."

"Wait, Link. I... I have a boyfriend. And as much as I loved this, he is where my heart lies now. If he is willing to take me back after this." Sheik glanced away, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Why tell him? If you don't, then you can continue to be with him." I traced the curve of his spine and smirked when Sheik shivered.

"I won't lie to him, Link. You can't continue a relationship if there are things you need to tell each other." Was it just me, or was Sheik giving me a look. The kind that told me he knew I had a secret. The very secret that pushed me to tear our love apart a month ago.

I sighed, but I needed to get it off my chest. "Listen, Sheik. I... There was a reason I left you."

"You didn't love me. I remember, Link." I looked to him and it broke my heart to see his eyes water.

"No. I never stopped loving you." I lightly touched his shoulder, but he pulled away. Sitting up and curling around himself.

Many emotions flashed in his eyes, but none stronger than anger. "Then what was all that! You don't just lie to someone like that, Link!"

"Just hear me out. Please." He crossed his arms and glared, but nodded for me to go on. "There was a group of girls that threatened to... to hurt you. I overheard them talking. They had planned to pay a couple of the upperclassmen to do it. I won't name names, but one realized I had listened in. I was scared that they would go through with it no matter what I did. So afraid you would get hurt because of me. She offered to leave you alone, but I had to..."

"Break up with me." I tried to gauge his reaction, but tears blinded me.

"Yes." Hands cupped my face and I could barely make out the red of Sheik's eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me? We could have figured something out." Suddenly, I had my arms full of Sheikah. "I've spent two whole months thinking you didn't want me, Link. Gods, I thought you hated me. I thought you felt nothing and that our time together meant nothing."

And it was my turn to comfort Sheik. "Shh. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Of, course." We clung to each other until a knock sounded on my door. My eyes hurt when I pulled away and I saw that Sheik's were bloodshot, guessing mine looked the same.

I left the bed and headed for the door. I wasn't even over there when Midna flung it open. Sheik squeaked, probably trying to hide his naked body. As if right on cue, Vaati waltzed in behind her.

"So, how are you two?" The purple-haired man wiggled his eyebrows and I heard Midna giggle.

"Sort everything out?" The imp girl smirked. "Only took you a couple months and an elaborate plan, but you got there. And by the smell of this room..."

"Wha- You-" I stumbled over my words as Vaati walked over to pat Sheik's head.

"Don't hurt yourself, pretty boy." He chuckled when my jaw visibly dropped. "It was fun, Sheik, but I have to leave you in this dork's capable hands."

They left after Midna pushed my mouth shut and I turned on Sheik like a viper. "What. Just. Happened."

"What all did you hear about Vaati and I?" He bit his lip and I had to push the idea of being the one to do that from my mind.

I needed to focus. No, not on Sheik's hips that the blanket had decided to cling to, revealing the beautiful curving... "Midna said you two hooked up after he comforted you the night we broke up."

"Not completely untrue, I suppose." Jealousy grew in the pit of my stomach like a weed, but worry overwhelmed it. "Vaati found me in the common room after you left. I was a mess. We sat together talking for a bit, then he talked me into going to his room with him and we ended up playing some weird game about green blobs... I don't know what it was, but it helped me calm down."

Sheik took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Midna somehow knew where to find me and later, with the help of Vaati, we devised a plan to get you to want me again. It wasn't until that first time in the hall that Midna thought you were hiding something. And you were." He smirked, an almost coy feel to it, before laughing lightly.

"Well, I'm glad you are so devious." I kissed below his ear and then whispered into it. "I love you."

Sheik hummed happily. "I love you, Link."

* * *

 **So, main reason this got wrote... The scene between Link and Midna where he asked who Vaati is. I just wanted Link to freak out over Sheik sleeping with someone else. It turned into what you see before you...**

 **Review. I have over 40 stories in my fanfic docs. Hopefully your reviews will make me finish them. (Though the real issue is the fact that I can't seem to cut any of them off. So we end up with 2-4,000 word stories. Oh, well.)**

 **(So, side note. Finally found the thing that tells me how many people follow and favorite me as an author. And it tells you how many times your profile has been viewed. Mine is over 1,700. I was awfully surprised. People are actually interested in me as a person... Weird.)**

 **Love and it feels so good to be back to updating any time I want,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You ever get in the mood to read some Dink (Dark/Link) cause I wrote some. And here we have it!**

 **Let's see... this one is for... Zeldageek726. I got that right... Right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _My mom remarried this past year. No big deal, right? Wrong. Why is it that? Well... I kind of fell in love with my step brother._

* * *

"Yo, little bro. Watcha doin?" I jumped and blushed when Dark leaned over the arm of the chair I was in.

Just play it off like you were focused and he scared you, Link. "Geez, don't pop up out of nowhere, jerk. I'm just playing a game."

"What kind of game?" He breathed right in my ear and I barely held in a moan.

"Why do you care?" I whined when Dark grabbed the 3DS from my hands. "Give it back!"

He smirked. "Don't make such cute faces, Link. Someone will molest you."

I huffed. "Oh, you mean like what you do every morning."

"It's an effective way of waking you up, is it not?" Dang him and his gorgeous smile.

"I guess." I grumbled and got up from my comfortable spot to get away from my extremely attractive brother.

I almost ran into Dark when he was suddenly in front of me. "Where are you going, Linky?"

I stepped around him and headed for the door. "I need a shower."

Once again, there he was. This time he was pouting. "I thought you were playing this game."

"I was, but then you showed up." I tried to push him out of the doorway, but he is bigger and stronger than I am.

He laughed at my attempts to move him. "What does that have to do with a shower?"

"Cause I remembered that Sheik is coming over." I stomped my foot in frustration. "So, can you please get out of my way."

"What if I don't want to let you hang out with Sheik?" His red eyes were serious as they stared me down.

I crossed my arms and glared up at him. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"

"Your protective older brother." Dark's eyes held a mischievous glint. "I've seen the way that friend of yours looks at you, Link. He wants you bad."

I'm sure my expression was one of confusion. "What?"

"How can you not see it? He rubs up on you and always has his hands somewhere on your body." Dark snorted, like this was information everyone knew.

The doorbell rang. I tried to get around Dark again to no prevail, so I whined. "Dark, that has to be Sheik."

"You keep acting so cute and I'm going to pin you to the bed." My face reddened and Dark laughed. "Fine. But don't you dare close your door. I'd hate to find out that he couldn't help himself."

I rushed down the stairs as soon as Dark moved. The doorbell rang again just as I was opening the door. Sheik straightened up, his eyes lightening as he looked down at me. "Hi, Sheik."

He crossed his arms and I could see red on his face just above the scarf he more often than not had on. "For a second, I thought you weren't home."

"Naw. Dark was giving me a hard time." Sheik scowled, but I acted like I didn't notice. We stood there awkwardly for a second until I saw Sheik shiver. "Oh… uh… Come in. It's awfully cold outside today."

My best friend chuckled, but made his way inside. "That it is. Which is why I brought this." He held out a box of hot chocolate mix. The expensive kind too. Sweet!

I felt my lips stretch into a wide grin. "You're the best!"

Sheik stumbled back every so slightly as I flung myself into him, but wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Anything for you, Link."

"Okay. That's quite enough of that." Dark growled and plucked me out of Sheik's arms. "Quit molesting my brother."

Sheik bristled at that and hissed. Not to mention… Was that a blush all the way up his face?! "He has been my friend longer than he has been your brother. Besides, you don't scare me, Dark."

I whimpered as they moved closer to each other. Faces a few inches apart. It was almost like they were about to kiss. Dark flashed his unusually long canine teeth. "Oh, I should."

"Well, you don't." I yelped as Sheik tore me out of Dark's arms and dragged me toward the kitchen. "Come on, Link. We have hot chocolate to make."

"O-Oh. Okay."

* * *

"Mmm. So good." I was sipping at my drink, slightly burning my tongue, but it was delicious. Nothing like the kind we had. This was like chocolate bars melted and mixed with milk. It was amazing.

"Glad you like it." Sheik grinned from behind his cup.

"What do you want to do now, Sheik?" I missed the way Sheik's eyes lit up.

"Well... I was thinking..." He leaned over to me and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Sh-Sheik?" Holy Din! Did Sheik really like me? Was he going to kiss me? Should I let him kiss me if he wants to?

His eyelids lowered as he got even closer. "I really like you, Link. Is that… Is it weird? Am I a bad friend because I want to… to be more than friends?"

Sheik had frozen. It was like he was waiting for my approval. "N-No, that doesn't make you a ba-bad friend."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling then closing. "Good. I'd hate to be a bad friend." And then he kissed me. It was short, only a few seconds, but it was my first kiss.

My eyes, which I had no idea closed, fluttered open when he pulled away. "H-How was that?"

I lightly touched my bottom lip. "Nice."

"I was wondering, Link..." Sheik ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe, we could be more than friends."

He blushed and turned from me. "I mean... If you want to. D-Do you?" Then I was on the receiving end of the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I shifted awkwardly as Sheik looked me over.

Then he smiled. "Sure. Take all the time you need. I'm not in a hurry. Well... I am. But I would gladly wait for you."

And we went back to normal conversation. It was nice to have someone like Sheik around. So understanding.

* * *

"Link! Sheik! Dinner time!"

We paused out game, Sheik still grumbling over me getting him with a head-shot. "I would have won the match too. Geez, Link. Way to take away my masculinity."

"How did I do that?" I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

I got to witness a blush take over his face. "It's just that, if we start a relationship, I'd be the... more dominate of us. Yet, you've bested me in all the games we've played."

"Playing games and taking charge in the bedroom have nothing to do with each other." I ruffled his hair and Sheik's face reddened further.

He was about to speak, but a gruff voice came from the doorway. "Time to eat. Hurry up." Dark scowled at Sheik and we hurried downstairs.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sheik." I yawned and curled up.

Sheik stretched out on his side of my bed and yawned too. "Night. Link."

It was some time later, me unable to go to sleep, when my stomach growled. Sheik was snoring next to me, so I guess I'd go downstairs by myself.

The light was on when I walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing out of bed, Link?"

I squinted my eyes against the brightness. "Just hungry."

Dark gave me a weird look as I approached the fridge. "How were things with Sheik? Notice him being overly friendly now that I pointed it out?"

I shrugged, but then an evil idea popped into my head. "Well... Now that you mention it. He kissed me."

The left-overs from dinner hit the floor when Dark tugged me back against his chest. "He did what?"

I gulped. Dark sounded beyond ticked. "N-Nothing."

"You said Sheik kissed you." I was flipped around and Dark's grip on my arms hurt. "Did you make that up?"

He was gazing at me with such emotion in his eyes. I had to look away. "No... I wasn't lying. He kissed me and then... Sheik asked me out."

I expected Dark to storm upstairs and kill Sheik, but instead he simply pushed me away. I whined, following him as he walked out of the kitchen. "Dark! Aren't you going to do something about it? Beat Sheik up or something..."

"Naw. I'm just your step-brother, Link. What right do I have to tell you who you can and can't be with." And then he left. Leaving me alone at the base of the stairs.

* * *

"And you're sure?" Sheik twiddled his thumbs, nerves getting the better of him.

"Yeah. Let's date." I'm sure I looked like hell. I stayed up most of the night crying. Dark's letting me do as I please was pretty much a rejection.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Link?" I flinched as Sheik took my face in his hands.

"I..." My vision clouded as more tears sprang free. I didn't even know I could cry this much.

"Shh." Sheik took me into his arms and gently rubbed my back. "Hey, I'm here. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I will understand, Link. I know who you really love."

I pulled back. "You do?"

"Yeah." His red eyes were as understanding as they've always been. "I know you love him. A-And I am okay with that as long as he makes you happy."

My best friend forced me to look into his eyes. "Does he make you happy, Link?"

"Y-Y-Yes." We both turned when a gasp sounded.

Dark stood awkwardly in my doorway. "Glad you made your decision, little brother." He stomped down the hall and I winched when his door slammed shut.

"Go tell the man you love that you love him. Just don't forget about your best buddy." I nodded and rushed across my room. Sheik's face was calming when I glanced back at him and then I sprinted back over to hug him tight.

"Thanks, Sheik. You're the best friend a guy could have." He was frozen for a moment and then he laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Now go get your man." We shared a laugh and then I was hurrying down the hall.

I knocked on Dark's door and patiently waited. Nothing. I knocked louder. "Dark? It's me, Link. Please open your door."

Footsteps sounded from the other side and then the doorknob turned. As the door opened, I got a look at my step-brother. He was as gorgeous as ever. Except the tears tracks on his cheeks. He seemed to realize they were there and rubbed at them.

"What do you want?" I stepped into his room, Dark taking steps back, and shut his door.

"I'm not dating Sheik." He cocked his head to one side and I found it to be so innocently cute.

"Yeah. What does that matter to me?" Dark shrugged and walked over to stand by his bed.

I saw the perfect opportunity and pounced. "Link! Goddess Din, you annoying little brat! Get off me!"

He rolled us over and then I was the one on the bed and he was straddling my waist. I smiled coyly at him. "You really think I'm an annoying brat?"

"Wha-" He flushed, finally seeing the position we were in.

"I refused to go out with Sheik because I love someone else." I watched him avert his eyes, a blush on his handsome features, and licked my lips. This could work. "Care to take a guess at who I like?"

Dark glared down at me. "Why should I have to guess at anything? I should be ordering you, as my little brother, to just tell me."

"But isn't it more fun to guess." He was... Oh, gods. He was pouting.

"No." I gulped. Now Dark was smirking.

"Fine." I sighed. Slowly, I worked up the nerve." It's you."

Dark's lips met mine and the kiss was defiantly more satisfying than the one with Sheik. He pulled back and curse his overly handsome face. And that smug look. "Good."

* * *

 **Well, that's a thing. What do we think? I feel like it needs a bit more, but I'm just too lazy.**

 **Review. As always, reviews of any kind are welcome.**

 **I may update again today. And it might be more Dink. Deal with it!**

 **Love and hot chocolate, (Yum!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The ending is kinda... eh. But I can't think of anything else I want to add.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Every year the school has a field trip. Students are paired up and placed in hotel rooms with a single large bed, cheaper for the school that way. Not that our school needed to save money. Dang rich people. I happened to have gotten paired up with the most gorgeous bad boy in the entire school. Not that I was supposed to know yet, but I had a friend in the student council... and you know. I was excited beyond excited. I was so excited that Zelda had to stop me from hyperventilating when I told her.

So, here I was on the bus. Did I mention that we have to sit together on the bus on the way there? I was seconds from squealing as he made his way down the isle. Then he saw the seat number and my heart dropped as he cringed.

"Haha. Dark has to sit with the nerd." One of his buddies, Ganon I think, chuckled and went to his seat with a guy named Zant.

"Yeah. He... he... The nerd." Dark laughed dryly and went to put his bag up in the racks. I about died when his shirt came up a few inches and the toned muscles of his abs peeked out. My head whipped up towards the front of the bus when I heard giggling. I saw my friends, Midna and Zelda, making kissy faces at me. I immediately turned to the window and sunk down in the seat. Anything to hide my blush.

The ride went normally from that point. Dark talked to his friends, who sat all around us, and I stared out the window. Soon, we were stopping at a place for dinner since we left after lunch and everyone split off into their groups.

I sat with Midna as Zelda went to order our food. "So, how is the ride with tall, dark, and handsome?" I flushed.

"It's okay. He doesn't talk to me, so it will probably be uneventful." I shrugged, trying to hide how disappointed I really was.

Midna leaned back and smirked at me. "But you get to share a room with that. For a whole week. Aren't you excited?"

"I would be if he didn't hate me." The table was becoming more and more interesting to me.

"How do you know he hates you?" I glanced up and was surprised. Midna was giving me a sympathetic look.

I sighed. "When he got on the bus and saw me sitting in the spot he was supposed to sit, he cringed."

"You have to be kidding me. Really?" I nodded. "What an arse. I'll teach him a lesson."

Midna started to get up from the table and I hurried to stop her. "No! Please don't. I want to have a peaceful week, Midna. If you upset him, who knows what Dark will do to me."

"Fine." She waved her hand to shake me off and we sat back down.

Zelda eventually made it over to us with our food, a large pizza. Midna and Zelda ended up talking while I sat in silence. They would give me looks, but I tried to ignore them. We finished eating and everyone got back on the bus. It was a couple hours later that most of the people were asleep, including Dark's buddies.

The view hadn't really changed as I stared out the window and I wasn't tired yet. A nudge brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced over at Dark. What could he possibly want? I was surprised when he offered a spare set of headphones to me. "Want to listen to some music?"

"Probably not. We don't really have the same taste." It was an opportunity I hated to pass up, but I really didn't want to listen to some weird rap battle, or whatever the popular crowd listened to.

Dark gave me a look and I blushed. Thankfully it was dark in the bus or he would have seen it. "Well, how do you know that?" Was he... smiling? At me?

My heart thudded in my chest. "Fine. What do you listen to?"

He started naming off bands in his playlist. And the result was interesting. "The Indigo-Go's, Desert Thieves, Double Helix." I chuckled and Dark stopped.

"What's so funny?" I placed the headphones over my ears.

"We like the same bands." I missed the soft smile on Dark's face as he played Sands of Time, by Desert Thieves.

Time passed and I found myself struggling to stay awake. We had shifted towards each other so the cords wouldn't be pulled when we moved and I found Dark's warmth to be sleep-inducing. A happy sigh left me when an arm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't think of where it would have come from before losing the battle with consciousness.

* * *

"Time to wake up, everyone! We are here!" I started from my rather deep sleep at the voice of my gym teacher, Darunia.

"Why does he have to be so loud?" I turned when I heard a sleepy Dark speaking right into my ear. My eyes widened when I realized I had been sleeping with my head on his shoulder, one of his arms around my back and the other over my stomach. The realization seemed to come to both of us as we scrambled to move away from each other. Did we sleep like that?! I was so embarrassed! A quick glance to Dark and I knew he was feeling somewhat the same. But wow, a blush looks so cute on him.

"We should... get going..." Most of the bus had filed out and it was nearing our turn. Dark was quick to grab his bag and jump a few seats to get off early. What the hell? Does he really dislike me that much?

I grabbed my bag and as soon as I had stepped off the bus, I was being pulled aside by a group of girls. Plus Komali and Mido.

"O. M. Goodness! You and Dark being together is, like, the sexiest thing to ever happen to this school." Ruto squealed and my ears drooped. How did they-

Zelda practically jumped on me. "There are a couple good pictures of you guys on Gossip Stones and they are adorable." Well, that explains it.

"C-Can I see?" They all squealed this time and I flushed.

"Yeah. Sure." A phone was pushed into my hands and I recognized it as Midna's.

A Gossip Stones' page was pulled up and I noticed it was Aveil's. Wait, she took the pictures? I thought she was a lesbian? A status was at the top of the page and read: 'I may not like men, but aren't these two just the cutest couple you have ever seen?!' Under it was a few pictures of Dark and I curled around each other. We looked pretty content. A small smile tugged at my lips, but I dropped it as soon as I was pulled into a hug.

"Oh, Linky! I'm so proud of you!" I gasped as my ribs were practically crushed.

"Zel, please. I'm dying." She let me go and I sucked in air. I noticed Midna's phone was gone, but I knew she had taken it. Sneaky girl, that one.

I became worried as I thought. "Has Dark seen these? Or his friends?"

"Probably not and if they haven't, then you have a couple hours before they start calling you gay. Not that, that is an issue. I mean, you are gay." Midna patted my head and the girls slowly dispersed. I sighed and headed into the hotel. Hopefully I could still have a good week.

* * *

The room smelled like fresh forest as I stepped out of the bathroom. Dark's bags were sitting on one side of the bed, but he was no where to be found so I took the chance and showered. I dried my hair for the most part and then flopped down on the king sized bed to perhaps take a nap. Dark was probably out with his buddies. The first few days are free days, so maybe he would stay away until the curfew each night.

I sighed and sleep took me.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I batted at the finger poking my side.

"Seriously. It's time for dinner. You should really wake up." I groaned and rolled away from the annoyance.

Suddenly, a body was sitting on my stomach. "If you don't wake up, I'll rape you."

I jolted up, flipping whoever had sat on me off the bed and tumbled off after them. Then I jumped up out of the floor, wide awake. "I'm up!"

"Jeez. I wasn't serious." I looked to the end of the bed to see Dark on the floor, rubbing his head. "But I guess it worked."

"You-"

"Yeah, yeah. But who else would have came to find you. I'm the only other person with a key to this room." He grinned up at me and then stuck out his hand. "Help me up."

I grab Dark's hand and his wrist, taking only a moment to feel the niceness of his muscles, then helped him from the floor. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Eh, I figured you would be asleep. You're always asleep." I flushed because it was true. I slept through most of my classes, but the teachers let me because I was a year ahead of everyone else in work. It wouldn't be a bad thing if I was a sophomore, but I'm a freshman and it has only been a couple months since school started. I don't have a lot of friends, so I spend my free time doing school work. That's why I'm known as the nerd.

"You must be trying to grow a little more." Dark chuckled when I pouted and then patted my head.

"I'm not that short." He stepped closer and smirked.

"The top of your head reaches my chin. You're short." I pouted again and shoved past him. But couldn't help the smile on my face. Was Dark playing with me?

* * *

My eyes opened and the thing I was curled up with shifted. So, being the heat driven person I am, I followed it. "Could you get any closer."

I jumped away because that was Dark's voice. "Sorry!"

"Naw, It's fine. You seemed like you were cold. I'm told that I make a good heater." He glanced away, but I could still see the slight disgust in his eyes. It saddened me, but then Dark's crimson gaze was on me.

I blushed and Dark seemed to question something. He pressed his hand to my forehead and frowned, moving his hand away. "You are pretty warm. Do you feel alright?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I sat up. "Yeah..."

Dark climbed off the bed and then turned to me with a smile. "That's good."

My day could not get any better.

* * *

And I was right.

"Ha! I always knew you were a little fag." I cringed, but had steeled myself for the beating I could possibly get.

"I say we give him to Ghirahim. I bet that sick freak would have a lot of fun with tiny." If I wasn't sure that I was going to get a severe punishment for it, I would have narrowed my eyes at the insult to my height. Not to mention the fact that they would hand me over to this... Ghirahim guy so he could have his way with me.

"What are you guys doing?!" My eyes widened as Dark pushed through the crowd of his friends.

"Just deciding what to do with short stuff." Ganon grinned and Dark scowled.

"Do you realize the trouble you would be in if you did anything to him? He is a scholarship student for a reason. The school board would probably kick you all out of school for beating up the smartest kid we have." Dark finally made it to me and grabbed my upper arm. "Come on."

I whined as he pulled roughly on my arm, the hold he had on me was tight. "Dark."

He kept going, hand clenching further. "D-Dark. It hurts."

We stepped into the courtyard of the hotel, out of the alley they had just dragged me into, yet Dark still had a grip on me. "Please let go. It hurts."

He glanced down at the hold he had on me and Dark's eyes widened. He let go and mumbled a quick 'Sorry'.

"S'okay." I wiped my nose on the edge of my sleeve and tried to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Link. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It isn't that. I just… This happens everywhere I go. People pick on me." I walk over to sit down in the grass and Dark follows me.

"Well, you are pretty short." He smirks.

Then I realize something. Dark has no idea I'm gay. "I wasn't talking about my height."

"What is the big deal then? Why would they make fun of you. I mean, you're a cool guy. Is it the way you dress, cause there is nothing wrong with sweaters. I think they are rather cu-" He cuts himself off with a cough. "Maybe they just feel... stupid around you. I know I do."

"It's not that either." He scowls out into the greenery.

"Then what is-"

"I'm gay." I bite my lip and await the scorn filled words. When nothing comes, I glance over at Dark. I almost want to look away.

The stare he is sending me is intense. "You're... Really?"

"Yeah." I bashfully play with my hair and then I hear Dark get up. "Where are you g-"

"I'll see you back in the room tonight. I..." He sighs. "I need a little time to think."

Dark doesn't turn around and I'm thankful because he won't see the tears in my eyes.

* * *

The room is dark as I lay in the bed, nose red and eyes puffy. I know Dark is trying to think of ways to tell me he hates me without being too mean, but the result will be the same.

Slowly and quietly, the door opens. The only way I know is because a gentle light streams in from down the hall. Darkness takes the room again and then a giggle leaves me when I hear Dark curse, having hit his foot on the end of the bed.

"Shi- You're still awake, Link." I sit up and blink away stars when Dark turns on the lamp. It seems to daze him too. "Okay, not my best idea."

I laugh again. "It certainly messed with my eyes. Currently, I can't see a thing. How are yours?"

"Medium rare." I bite my lip to keep in another giggle. "If you like that, then there is more where that came from."

"I didn't know you were so goofy." He scoffs at me and then flops on the bed.

"I'm positively hurt. Really, I am." I lean forward, until my face is above Dark's, and move the hair from his eyes gently.

"Well, Mr. Goofy, I think it is about time to go to bed." He frowns.

"Wait, Link." I sit back and Dark turns to lay on his stomach. "Can we talk? About earlier..."

"It's fine." I can feel the tears coming again.

He gets up and moves to sit next to me. "No, it isn't fine. I acted like an arse."

"I'm used to it. What does it mat-"

My words are cut short when Dark is suddenly over me, mouth set in a grim line "It matters to me." My eyes widen.

"Listen, Link." He gulps and I watch his Adam's apple move. "I-"

I don't know what caused me to do it, but I had just leaned up and caught Dark's lips. His eyes were huge.

"I- I'm so sorry, Dark." I flush and am unsure what to do. Dark is frozen above me. His mouth open in shock.

Then everything seems to go by extremely quick. Dark's lips are against mine, his scent everywhere. I gasp as he pushes further into me, hips buckling lightly into mine. My fingers tangle in his hair and I find it to be as silky as I thought it would be. His tongue pushes against my lips and I groan as I allow him full access to my mouth. One of Dark's hands roams down to my hip and then ventures into my pants to grab at my arse through my thin underwear.

I throw my head back at the sensations and Dark takes the chance to attack my neck. "Da-Dark… Ah..."

"I'm sorry, Link. I just can't... I've wanted this since I first saw you." Teeth graze my jugular vein and I can't keep in the needy whine. "I never would have guessed that you... that you were in reach."

The curtains swished and I caught a glimpse of something dressed in bright blue and somber gray.

"Hey, Link! I got your text! I brought chocolate ice cream and-" I pushed Dark off of me, his hand in my pants lightly tugging them down as he fell back. Goddess Din, I forgot that I messaged Midna and told her to bring me something yummy for my almost rejection by Dark.

"What the hell, Link?! If you wanted me to stop, you should have said so!" Dark growled from the end of the bed, not having heard Midna as she was speaking quietly. I'd only heard her because I could see her there. Then his eyes looked over at the balcony door, where Midna had just come in from.

"Well... This is awkward. I thought he would be asleep or maybe not even here. But I find that he is ravishing sweet, innocent Link. I guess I can just go." She sticks her tongue out at me and then smirks. "You worried for nothing, huh."

Once Midna is gone, Dark looks to me. "You worried about me? Why?"

"You acted like you hated me when you saw you had to sit next to me." He leaned forward and I moved back in slight fear.

"Link, really. Who isn't nervous about sitting next to their crush." He smirked when my eyes widened. "That's right. I have a crush on you."

I pushed him away as my ears reddened. "Stupid."

"But I'm your stupid." My breath halts and I jump when a hand cups my cheek. "Aren't I?"

A shiver runs up my back from excitement as Dark leans in closer. "Yeah, you are."

"Never thought I would get to call you mine." Lips run up my jawline. He is teasing me.

My patience has run out and I huff. "Would you kiss me already!"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **Guess Link shouldn't have worried about the trip. Hehe.**

 **Review. I love reviews! They let me know what you guys want from me.**

 **Love and ice cream, (Mmm. Ice cream.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This... This is what happens when I listen to songs about cheating. We get stories like this one. It hurts me to make Sheik a cheater, though I have an idea where Link cheats as well...**

 **(So... Just gonna apologize. But I am a blond and I forgot to put who the last chapter was for... I feel like I'm gonna stop doing that anyways. It is kind of a pain to go back to quite a while back to see who reviewed before who. But I will still dedicate chapters to people if I use their ideas. That never stops.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh, gods. When did I start to do this? Why did I start to do this? I can see it in his crystal blue orbs. He knows. But he would never leave me. Dark bags are under his eyes and I know it's my fault. Yet, I can't stop. First, it was an accident. Too many drinks and the guy was so nice. Then it turned into 'he hasn't been around lately and I need to feel loved'. Now, I'm going out every night. Back to old habits, I suppose.

* * *

I sighed as the door clicked shut without a sound. Hopefully, Link would already be asleep and I can just climb into bed. Pretend I didn't stay out all night with some other guy.

"You're home late." My whole body froze.

I tucked a strand of hair as I turned to face him. "Y-Yeah. I got caught up with a friend. We lost track of time."

"A friend, huh." His fingers ran along my neck, immediately finding the marks there. "I don't remember making these the last time we made love."

I cringed. He was testing me. "It has been a while. Maybe you forgot."

"Yes, a while." He echoed me, sadness in his voice. Then I cried out as Link grabbed me by the hair. He forced his tongue into my mouth and down my throat, causing me to gag. I pushed against his chest to no prevail. When he pulled away, I was breathing heavy.

"Have sex with me." I blinked. That didn't sound like Link at all. He always called it making love. My unresponsiveness must have ticked him off, because I was now being shoved against the closed door. "Come on, Sheik. Scream for me like the whore I know you are. Don't I deserve that much for what you have been doing behind my back."

"I-I-"

"Why am I even asking. You're mine and I can have what is mine anytime I want." I yelped as he threw my lithe body over his shoulder, starting for the bedroom.

"Link! Wait!" I pounded my fist against his back and pulled at his hair, but nothing stopped my... I suppose at this point he is my captor, not my boyfriend or my lover.

"No!" My back hit the bed and seconds afterward, Link was there. His lips met mine and I finally understood his behavior as I tasted the alcohol on his tongue. And I could do nothing as he worked my body into a desire-filled mess. Pushed me into the mattress more times than I can recall.

* * *

My hair was plastered to the side of my face as I sat up. Sunlight was streaming through the open window and the breeze felt amazing. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the air and I was quick to pull a blanket around myself, heading into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Smells wonderful, Link." His pajama pants rode low on his hips and my fingers found delight in the small patch of hair on his lower stomach.

"Go sit down, Sheik." I pouted, but sat down at our table like a good boy. He finished making the eggs, joining me at the table, and we ate in silence.

"What do you want to do today, Link?" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't remember last night.

"We..." He sighed. "We need to talk."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. "Talk about what?"

"I know what you've been doing, Sheik." I gulped and tried to place my hand on his bare shoulder, only for Link to move away.

"Th-They didn't mean anything to me." His icy blue eyes finally looked up.

"What does it matter if they meant nothing to you." Link's hands balled into fist. "You still slept with them. How am I supposed to forgive that? I love you, Sheik, but I can't... I can't be with you."

"No, no, no!" I followed him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"I can change! I swear!" Tears filled my eyes as Link pulled on a green t-shirt and slipped on his boots.

"I'm not sure of that." I watched as he pulled on his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" My hands clenched the blanket draped over me.

"Does it really matter to you." And the door closed behind him.

* * *

I've always struggled with what is right and wrong. Growing up in an abusive family will do that to you. Link was the one to pull me out of everything. But I had betrayed him. I didn't deserve to be with him. Not anymore.

* * *

The room smelled of vomit and I could barely keep my hands on the toilet seat to hold myself up. I was killing him. I knew it. This would only make it worse, but what else was I supposed to do. I was nothing without Link. I was just the little whore my family passed around. My arms finally gave out and I crashed down to the tile. It was cold and I curled up to bring some warmth to my body.

"Sheik!" _Who was that?_ I lifted my head up, but I could only see a blur. _Why did my heart skip at his voice?_ I heard him pick up a pill bottle from beside my feet.

"You took all these! Goddess Din, you-" The ceramic was smooth and cold as I laid my head against it again. It felt nice, easing my headache. "Don't fall asleep!"

"Little... nap..." My ears were pounding.

"No! Stay awake!" I yelped as my face was pulled away from the cool floor, hot fingers resting against my cheeks. "Don't you dare pass out on me, Sheik!"

"Why do... you care...?" Ringing filled my ears and I wondered how close I was to dying.

Link seemed outraged by my question. "I never stopped caring about you! I left today because I couldn't stand looking at you and knowing so many people have had sex with you, taken advantage of you, before and after I came into your life. I just want to help you get better and not be used, Sheik. I love you. So, don't you dare kill yourself. Don't you dare leave me because I'll chase you to the ends of the Sacred Realm."

* * *

 _He took me to the hospital after that. I stayed in the mental ward for seven weeks before I was deemed well enough, and not a danger to myself, to leave. Link welcomed me with open arms and I really did change my ways. He proposed to me in late autumn the same year and the wedding took place ten months later. And never again did I feel the temptation to stray from him._

* * *

 **I know what everyone is going to say. Link is too forgiving, but hey. If he really loves Sheik and knows about his abuse, then he will forgive him easier than most people. It isn't the abused fault because it is all they have ever known. Trust me. Quite a few people around me have been used like that and I know what it does to them. They get conditioned into thinking it is normal.**

 **Review.**

 **Love and extra love, (Sheiky needs lots of love right now!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So... I'm posting things that have been in my docs for a while. Did you guys know that Fanfiction docs only hold 50 docs?! I learned that the hard way...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay. Breath in, breath out. I don't know why I was so worried. I practice my harp almost every day. I play concerts for thousands of fans. I am famous in four different countries. I can do this. I push open the door and walk into the room beyond.

"Hello. My name is Sheik. I'll be writing music with you this week." Goddesses, that sounded stupid. Could you have been any dumber.

The man turns to me and I don't expect someone so... young. He looks like he hasn't even left his teens. "Oh, hello. My name is Link."

He rises from his chair and smiles. I thrust my hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The man takes my hand and then pulls me into a hug. "Lovely to have you here."

I flush from the contact, but try to move on as if it didn't happen. "As you know, I'm not here to bring up your past or to uproot forgotten memories. Just a guy that is going to help sooth your hard past with music. 'Kay?"

Link smirks. "You're awfully young."

I raise an eyebrow. "So are you."

His face splits into a grin. "Ha! Me, young! I probably double your age, boy."

"Oh, really. How old are you then, old man?" I cross my arms and his grin widens.

"Twenty-six. And you?" Woah... He looks so much younger.

"Nineteen... Not twice my age." I pout. Really pout. I don't think I've ever done that before.

He shrugs. "Eh, close enough."

"So, I suppose we should begin." I sit in the chair opposite of his and pull my harp from its case.

Link takes a seat as well, smiling all the while. "Suppose we shall."

* * *

I know that I was only suppose to stay with Link long enough to help him write out his feelings, but I find that the time I spend with him is the happiest I've ever felt. Soon, I notice that I'm with Link more than I'm by myself.

I can see the changes in him as well. And though I don't really know him, it feels good to see him smiling.

* * *

I strum a few notes on my harp, to warm up, and it surprises me when I hear Link hum a short tune in harmony with me. I hadn't even noticed him walk in. He smirks at my shocked face. I can't help but chuckle and pick up the pace. He soon joins in and we are making music together. It dies down and we both laugh. It was quite a bit of fun. Link gives me a look before getting me to ready my harp.

This time he starts the song and I follow along. Link picks up speed and starts to sing. He sings about things that I dare not repeat because they are so private. Things about the war and what he was made to do. I simply let my breath be taken away by his angelic voice. We harmonize together like our bodies are in sync. It is riveting. And absolutely terrifying. Soon, we are closer and Link's fingers are in my hair. His palm against my face. I'm leaning into his touch and he goads me into setting my harp aside to join in singing his song as he starts from the beginning for the third time.

My face heats up because I've never sang in front of someone. But Link doesn't judge me. He smiles and strokes my cheek with his thumb. I feel like I know him better than I know myself. And then my face is fully in his hands. His lips caress mine. I wrap my arms around his neck. Then fear sets into my body.

What the hell am I doing?! This wasn't the plan! I was to help him cope with life! Not let him put his tongue down my throat!

I push against his chest and Link pulls away. "Sheik?"

"No..." I shiver and stand from my chair, backing away from him. "I'm sorry, Link. I really am. I just can't do this. I mean, I don't know you."

He looks to be on the verge of tears. "I understand."

My heart breaks as Link looks up to me with saddened eyes. I feel like a monster. Here he is, a lonely soul that I refuse to offer the comfort he desires. And, really, I want it too. So, I bite my lip and move closer again. "M-Maybe... We could try to- try to have some kind of relationship."

"Really?" Link brightens.

"Yeah, sure. I just... Go easy. We should get to know each other first. Yeah?"

"That sounds good." He smiles softly and I can see the hardship he has gone through, all the years his young face hides. "Maybe this will be just what I need."

He pulls me into an embrace and I chuckle. "Remember. Slow. Get to know each other before we do anything too rash." Link lets go and bites his lip.

"Yeah. Sorry. I got ya." Link ruffles my hair and then stands. "How about we go have some lunch? I'm starving!"

I laugh as we leave the building. I can't really complain. Link looks awfully happy and isn't that what I was trying to do.

* * *

 **Pretty sure this is for Imagination that for a veteran music request thing. (Don't quote me on that though if I am wrong.) Not sure if I did it right... It probably should have been sadder and not as mushy, but eh... Oh well.**

 **Review. I quite like reviews.**

 **Love and war, (War never changes.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**After writing The Vessel I decided I really like writing Sheik with amazing powers. (I really want to make him a god, but I haven't gotten a good enough idea for that, so we only have this.) In short, this lovely thing was born. Mainly because of the very last scene. It was technically the first. I do that a lot. Endings are the easiest for me. It's just getting there.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _There was a boy of Sheikah descent that was born with powers beyond belief. On the day of his birth, the babe sneezed and a thousand wild flowers bloomed outside his home. His mother was pleased, but knew the infant would grow up alone, for the mother would not last through the night. Come the break of day, the village would mourn the loss of the beautiful woman. And, five years later, they would once again mourn. For word of the Sheikah boy had reached the Hylian king's ears. His wife gone from the world and his only daughter on her deathbed._

* * *

"Sheik! Catch!" A young teen, eyes red as the late evening sky, turned to try and catch a ball he had been tossing around with another guy, this one with eyes like sapphires. The ball was speeding towards him and he gasped. _Too fast!_ Right before the projectile made contact with his face, a vine sprout from the ground to snatch it from the air.

"Woah! That was soooo cool!" The older boy, obviously of Hylian descent, made his way over. "How did you do that?"

The Sheikah boy, no more than fifteen years of age, whimpered. He had been afraid for his life only seconds ago. He glanced down at his hands to see that more vines had crawled up his body to wrap around his fingers. _Are my powers getting stronger?_ He thought about that for a moment. Never had he been able to grow plants on command.

"Hey, Hyrule to Sheikah!" The other boy waved his hands in front of Sheik's face.

That seemed to snap the boy from his trance. "Sorry, Link. What were you saying?" He cocked his head to the side and glanced up at the majorly taller boy. _I wonder when I will start to grow? I've gone through puberty and everything..._

The Hylian boy had to take a moment to not lean forward and pull the tiny Sheikah into his embrace. _How can he be so cute?_ Link wrinkled his nose and chuckled lightly. "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Link threw his hands up and then fell back into the grass, laughing.

"Well, I thought I was going to die!" Sheik huffed and stormed off, flowers blooming everywhere his feet touched.

Link simply watched him with a bemused smile. The boy was adorable, even when angry. No, especially when he was mad. He stopped to ponder why Sheik was different in his eyes lately. _Must be because he is growing up_. It was really only a problem when Link thought about less innocent things. Like when Sheik woke him up last week by perching on his... happy manhood. The prince was thinking some naughty things right then too as he watched Sheik bend down to touch the flowers. The male went to put his hand down there, thinking that perhaps he could do something about it while Sheik was occupied, but stopped when his father's voice rang out. "Link, I need to speak to you." Perhaps another time.

* * *

I watched the king come and take Link away. I didn't know why, not that I minded, because I should go check on Zelda. Maybe she needs another treatment.

The guards lifted their helmets to send me a smile as I passed and I beamed right back. It was a nice place to live, not that I remembered living elsewhere. I did get to go see my people in my home village when I wished too, not that I did often. The king was not too terribly strict on me since the princess was doing better. Or... seemed to be doing better. I was simply pouring more energy into her.

I arrived at Zelda's quarters and one of the guards opened the door. I walked over to her bedroom door and her personal guard, David, smiled at me. "Hello, Sheik. How are you today?"

I looked up at the forty-something year old man. He was kind and cared deeply for his charge. The princess was in good hands. David would be there for her the rest of her life. I thought about the commitment it must take to have such a job and how one proves something like that before coming back to reality to answer David. "Well, if you must know. Link almost killed me while we were playing catch. He threw the ball at me and about took my head off."

David shook his head lightly and smiled. "You kids." He pushed open the door and motioned for me to enter.

A hoarse whisper sounded out as I walked into the room and the door closed. "Sheik?"

"Nice to see you, princess." I bent low and heard Zelda snort.

"What do you think you are doing, Sheik?" With much amusement in my eyes, I straightened up and caught her annoyed stare. "Get over here and hug me."

I laughed and made my way over to sit beside the princess. It was nice when she pulled me into her embrace and I couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear. But I could feel her shaking and it caused a frown to form on my face. "You need a treatment." It was a statement, not a question.

Zelda sighed. "Yeah, I know."

A soft glow covered my hands. I still stare in amazement when it happens. I had been given the gift of life and healing. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Well... There is this boy at the marketplace. He is really nice." Even I, a shut-in teen with no experience, could see where this was headed.

"I hope he treats you well, Zelda." She bit her lip and I chuckled. "I may not have much experience with... life, really. But I can tell you like him. I won't tell your father."

"Thank you, Sheik." My hair bounced lightly as I shook my head.

I continued the princess's treatment, working on giving her skin a healthy glow and lips a pink tinge. I'd make her as radiant as the sun for that special boy. I felt so important at times like this, when my energy was poured into preserving something so beautiful. Helping the princess of Hyrule live somewhat of a life. It was weird to think that, until they found a cure, I was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Does Link know you like him?" I coughed, concentration failing, and my hands lowered to my lap.

"How do you know about that?" I didn't dare meet her gaze.

A single finger lifted my chin and I tried to turn my face away, but Zelda's hand was there to stop me. "I have no issues with you loving my brother, Sheik. I foresaw it when I first set my gaze upon you. I knew you would be important to him."

"But I-"

She held her unoccupied hand up, silencing me. "I want you to be happy. If Link makes you happy, then why can't you make an attempt. Maybe he likes you too."

I sighed and turned to dangle my feet off the bed. "What is the point in trying, if he is only going to reject me."

"What if he doesn't reject you." I thought of the possibility. But it could never happen. Zelda grabbed both my wrist then, surprising me, and sent me the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. "At least try. For me."

It wasn't worth the effort to try and deny her, so I simply hung my head in defeat. "Fine, I will tell him. But on my own time. No rushing me."

"Sheik." I bit my lip. That tone. I knew she was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear. "You need to do it soon, please. I want to see the outcome and I am afraid I won't last much longer."

I was about to speak, but she spoke again. "And before you say anything. I know you are trying hard to save me, but you simply aren't strong enough to keep me alive forever and keep yourself healthy. Sharing your energy with me is keeping you from living a full life."

"I can live a full life." I stood from the bed, trying to keep tears from my eyes. Trying to block out the truth.

"No, you can't. I know, Sheik. I watch you in the courtyard. You can't run on days you treat me. I bet you will go to your room and sleep after this. And the treatments are getting closer and closer together. Last year it was every other month, but now it is almost every week." My throat felt like it was constricting. "What happens when it is every day or multiple times a day."

I shrugged, not wanting to think on it. "Then I guess I will stay by your side and care for you."

"And kill yourself trying to keep me alive!" I could hear the anger in her voice. "I'm giving you a choice, Sheik! Please don't give away your life to save someone that is already dead!"

"It is my life!" I spun around and could feel the tears run down my face. "If I want to extend your life a few more years in exchange for my own, then I will! I'll kill myself if it means you can have a life, even if just a little. I'll give up my happiness in order to see you every day until I die."

I hunched over and felt like I was going to vomit. "Please... Don't tell me to let you die. I just can't, Zelda."

Arms wrapped around me and I snuggled in close to the princess's warmth. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I'm so sorry. I'll never mention it again. Just please don't cry."

* * *

I stopped, my hand raised to push open Zelda's bedroom door. My vision was blurring as tears streamed down my face. Zelda was getting worse? How had I not noticed? And Sheik was tending to her more and more... How could I not see it? He was tired every now and again, but I had no idea that was because he has been taking care of Zelda. I just thought... I don't know what I thought.

David's hand landed on my upper arm. "Link?' I clenched my fist in frustration.

"Did you know her condition was getting worse?" He nodded solemnly.

"And Sheik? Did you know he was exhausting himself to care for her?" Another nod.

"The princess told me not to speak of it to you. I swore I would not." I wanted to be mad at him for not telling me, but I knew he was faithful to my sister without end. He would never betray her trust.

"Don't tell them that I know." I turned to walk back to the door that would lead me to the hall.

"But sir-"

"I want to help them, David. Please, keep this one secret from her." Then I was gone.

* * *

I sighed. Link isn't around often enough for me to confess. I had worked up the nerve and, when we were finally alone, a servant girl came walking up to ask Link about something to which he had silenced her. She urged him to follow instead and he complied. We haven't been alone since and I fear I am never going to fulfill Zelda's request.

I know I am running out of time.

Without Zelda's knowledge, I have been using more and more of myself to keep her healthy. She is getting worse and I had to start treating her everyday almost three months ago. Now, I treat her when she is asleep and right after breakfast, so she doesn't think I am overdoing things. But I fear that I won't be around to see the end of this year if this goes on. I try to get the energy to complete simple task, like making a single flower bloom, but I simply can't. The potion master over in Kakariko makes a blue potion that helps, but it only works if I drink it daily and I don't have the time or money to do that.

Even now, I am sitting by her bedside and tending to her. She is colder than ice and I take the blanket that David put around my shoulders some hours ago to lay on her. Perhaps that will help. My eyes are drooping and I know I should move, but I find that the place I have rested my head is extremely comfortable.

* * *

"Someone help! Please!" My ears twitch. That sounds like...

"Please! He needs a doctor!" Zelda! I sprint in the direction I hear my sister's voice. Could it possibly be David? He was getting up there in years. I suddenly worried that father had taken Zelda for a walk around the castle and fallen down or worse. Maybe he was sick like her. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

But what I saw as I rounded the corner made my heart stop beating. Sheik was cradled in Zelda's arms, no color to his usually glowing skin and his eyes, that were open, had no pupils. I stumbled forward, body going into overdrive.

Zelda spotted me and gasped. "Link! Please, help him! He... He has been working so hard to keep me alive. I fear he is... I don't want him to die, Link." The absolute terror in my sister's words threw me off for a moment. She was never scared. Not even when she was asking Sheik to give up on her almost seven months ago.

I carefully took the Sheikah boy from Zelda. He looked like he was already gone, but I could feel a faint heartbeat when I pressed around on his neck and hear almost non-existent breathing when I brought my ear down to his mouth. I started off in the direction of the infirmary and Zelda trailed behind me. But I needed some answer.

"Where is David?" Zelda's ears dropped in guilt as she caught up to me.

"It was his break and the other guard hadn't made it to my room yet. He never leaves when I am unattended, but I begged him to because he was so tired." She must have thought I would get mad at her, but I moved on.

"How long has Sheik been like this?" I glanced down, but had to look up when my gaze trailed over his face, over his soulless eyes.

"I woke up and he was in my bed. I thought he was more tired lately and it is because he has been treating me when I was asleep. I'm so stupid for not realizing it... So, I let him sleep. But then... oh, gods." Her face paled. "He screamed. I was in my sitting room sipping on some tea when it happened."

I bit my lip as I imagined my sister scrambling to get into her bedroom. I almost wanted to stop her as she went on to describe what happened. "He was convulsing on the bed, hands grabbing for something that wasn't there. He just kept screaming, then I placed my fingers on his arm to try and still him. He did, but then his eyes changed. He has been like that every since." I could hear the breaks in her voice. It must have been horrifying to see Sheik like that.

"Don't worry, Sis." She smiled slightly. "I'll make sure he gets through this."

* * *

"What is..." I would have jumped at the sudden yell, but my body wouldn't move.

"...ingredient ...blue… called... chu... rare..." Everything was foggy and clouded. I wondered if I was dead, but the pain in my head told me I wasn't.

* * *

I worried my lip into a mess. Link had stepped out to check on some miracle cure he had been working on for some time now. I hadn't even known he knew about how bad I was getting. Or Sheik for that matter.

"Got it." My brother marched triumphantly back into the room. "Here, Zel. Sip this."

"What is it?" I sniffed the strange concoction and gagged. "Gods, Link! That's vile!"

"An ingredient for blue potion. It's called blue chu jelly. Extremely rare." I sipped the substance and found it had an almost sweet flavor. Strange. I watched Link work at Sheik's throat as he poured small drops into the unconscious boy's mouth. "I had to search the whole of Hyrule for that 'vile' stuff. As you so kindly put it. Finally found it in a cave near the spring in Zora's Domain. Apparently, blue chu like wet environments."

"Will it help him?" I didn't miss the sorrowful look on my brother's face.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

My jaw cracked as a yawn ripped its way out. I rubbed at my sore cheek as I sat up and looked around the room I was in. This was... the infirmary? What? Why was I in here?

Soft foot steps broke the quiet in the room and soon a head of golden hair had popped through the curtain surrounding the bed I was in. "Sheik?"

Tears caught in Zelda's eyes as she looked at me. "Oh, gods! Sheik!"

I had to gulp in air as Zelda tackled me, knocking the wind from my lungs. "He-Hello, Princess." My voice was a low rasp, as if I hadn't used it in quite some time.

She pulled back and scowled at me. "My name is Zelda."

I smiled softly. "So it is."

"Zelda, you really need to keep it down in here. There are other patients, you know, and I doubt Sheik will wake up if you scream at him every day." The curtain was pulled back and Link came into view.

The platter in his hands hit the floor and my lungs hated me for a second time today. "Sheik, goddess. I didn't think... I thought... I missed you."

I rubbed at his back as Link huddled close to me. "I'm okay, Link. I promise."

He pulled back and I could see tears in his eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

My mind focused in on his lips and I bit mine. Now or never. Slowly, I leaned in to press my chapped lips to Link's torn ones. He really needed to stop biting them. The prince gasped and I was afraid I had done something wrong. Yet, when I tried to retreat, his hand was at the back of my neck. He didn't want me to pull out of this. Link's lips moved over mine and I moaned in happiness. I had waited so long for this.

It was a few seconds before we broke apart, both breathing heavy. Link grinned and moved back in to peck my lips. "Never thought I would get to this point."

My heart beat ever faster as Link's sky blue eyes captivated me. He looked so peaceful. "You... like me, Link?"

"I love you, Sheik." I gasped and ducked my head to the side to hide my blush. A hand cupped my jaw and then I was staring into his endless azure gaze once more. "I mean it."

A soft golden glow filled the room and then a breeze blew the window open gently. Vines grew into the room and wrapped around the base of my bed, slowly making their way up to wind around my fingertips. Buds appeared and blossomed into lush, pink flowers causing me to flush.

Link laughed and took my hands in his, sniffing the flowers as he grinned. "I guess this means you're happy." I felt my face redden further, caught.

"Ye-yeah." He nuzzled my cheek and I squealed in delight.

It seemed to take all of us off guard and Zelda was the first to regain her thoughts. "Well, that was... unexpected."

"But so very cute." Link sent me a predatory grin. "I think I want to hear it again."

"Link..." I tried to take my hands from him, but the vines had worked their way around his fingers and down his arms without my knowledge.

He seemed to notice this when I did. "Well, well. It appears as though you don't want to be away from me. But to go as far as hold me captive..."

I yelped when Link pinned me to the bed, his lips leaving whispers of kisses along my throat. "Link!"

Zelda ended up prying him off of me and untangled the vines. "Okay. That's quite enough, little brother. I think Sheik needs his rest." She winked at me as she dragged Link away.

And sure enough, in the next few moments, I curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

I sighed in bliss as the late afternoon breeze ruffled my hair. Currently, I was pouring my magic into getting the castle gardens up to my standards again. But not too much, seeing as I was still recovering. Zelda and I talked about what had happened. She did extensive research and found that by keeping her alive, I was literally pouring my life energy into her. It would take some time and lots of rest, but my body would slowly absorb the part of my soul I had accidentally put in her. I had worried that by doing so, she would die. But Zelda assured me that she was well enough that she didn't need me anymore. Something about Link going on an adventure to find a miracle cure.

"What doin'?" Warmth surrounded me as Link's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Just helping the flowers grow. They withered in the time I wasn't strong enough to care for them." I smiled as a lone, white flower grew up to press into my palm. It tickled, but I could feel the plant's happiness.

"Not using too much, right?" I could hear the worry in my prince's voice.

I turned around and curled into him. "No. I promise."

"Good." I purred as he pressed a kiss into my hair. "Hey, Sheik?"

I could hear the mischief in his voice and knew what he wanted. "Yes, Prince?"

He rolled his eyes and then leaned down to kiss me. "Do the thing."

"What thing?" I batted my eyelashes.

"You know. The thing with the flowers and lights." His eyes were alight with childish happiness.

"Hmm... I don't know. You may have to be more-"

He cut me off as I was tossed back into the bed of flowers. They reacted instantly, growing over and cuddling close to me. If plants could cuddle... Link was straddling me in seconds and I giggled. "Do it."

"As you wish." Slowly, vines grew up and around us creating a small dome, yellow flowers blooming and releasing these strange balls of light. All different colors floated around us as Link looked on with joy. Zelda and I had looked for the small creatures in many books and finally found them. Apparently, they are native to the Kokiri Forest and glowed in more colors than we have names for.

The prince, my prince, laid down next to me and seemed to be ready to nap. I didn't blame him. I probably would too. "Sheik?"

I glanced over to find him on his side, looking at me. "Yeah, Link."

"I love you." My face heated up and I shyly ducked my head down. "Do you love me?"

I could feel my heart hammering away in my chest. "Y-Yes."

"Good. That makes me happy." And then he dozed off.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ready to follow his lead. "I love you." Link's arms tightened around me as I joined him in sleep.

* * *

 **This was quite fun to write. I've decided that I really like making Zelda and Sheik the best of friends, but her being much older than him. So... Big sister/little brother friendship, I guess. I think I want to write one where they are friends and Link gets jealous thinking Zelda is after Sheik. Yes/No?**

 **Review. Tell me what you think.**

 **Love and flowers, (I like wild flowers.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I have this thing for you to read. It popped into my head while I was playing TP.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The land was finally free of Ganondorf's presence. The Triforce piece in my hand calming down and fading back into an almost non-existent glow. The Triforce of Power had probably been housed in another now that Ganondorf was dead for good.

The hero would be walking back this way now.

"Hey, you!" I bit my lip. Was I really ready for him to hate me.

"Yes, Hero." I didn't think I had the right to address him by his name now. Not after he found out I was not who I said I was.

"You have some explaining to do. Where is Zelda?" I flinched.

"If you mean the one who you saw when you first escaped the castle, then you are already looking at me." The grass crunched behind me, in the place I knew he would be. It was awful. Ganondorf's evil had been killing it even when he wasn't in this realm.

"That's a load of bull. You aren't the princess." He was so close. If I turned around, I could pull him to me and just sink into his embrace. But he would never allow that.

"I may not be the princess but it has always been me. Acting as her. Acting in her place." I sighed when I heard him snort. "Ask me anything. I can answer all of it."

His voice held a rough tone as he spoke. "When I carried Midna to you when she was injured by pure light, how did you save her?"

"I gave her my light and all the reserves of my magic. By doing so, I broke my disguise and that was why I disappeared from the room." I sighed. When my magic returned, it was too late. I had been unable to fend off Ganondorf or help Link in the first battle. It wasn't until we were out in the field that the ability to create the light arrows came back to me.

"How did you know it would save her?" I held up my hand, the back to him, so he could see the mark slightly glowing even through the layers of wrappings. The Triforce of Wisdom.

"Why would you have that? Zelda was supposed to have it. How... Why..."

I stared out across Hyrule Field. Marveling its beauty. Trying to think of the right words to say. "The princess was not born with the Triforce of Wisdom as foretold. Instead, a lone Sheikah male, his mother dying after giving birth, was blessed with the great gift." I looked down at my covered hands. Ashamed at even being born as I spoke.

"Why were you at the castle?" I shuddered as I remembered my childhood at the castle.

"Word spread to the castle and the king sent off for me. He wanted to somehow move the sacred triangle from the unimportant child to his daughter. But the power refused to move to the host that it was meant to be in. The king was furious and beat me." I clenched my hands into fists and held back tears. "Time after time, the part of the Triforce I held would heal me, but it was never enough. It didn't fix the pain in my heart for being unwanted."

"Why did he do that? You aren't very old... And he died so many years ago..." A warm breeze picked up the hero's whispered words and carried them to my ears. "You must have been so young."

"He hated me for keeping something that belong to her from her. And I hated myself too." I took a deep breath and tried to stop my shaking. "I felt guilty when the princess looked at me, her eyes telling me that she did not understand. Why was her father upset with her because of this boy?"

"Does she... Does Zelda hate you?" My insides twisted, because he didn't know that she was gone.

"The king passed and Zelda took the throne. She started to talk to me and we were good friends as the years went on." I wiped at tears that were caught at the corners of my eyes. Thinking about her hurt. "She cared for me and I finally felt wanted. And then she was... She was murdered."

"What?!" I was spun around and hands held my upper arms in a painful hold.

My throat constricted as I saw the look on his face. Link looked so angry in that moment that I thought he would kill me for even telling him that the princess was dead. I had to convince him that I hadn't wanted it to happen. So, I started to speak and made it come from the heart. "I just... I didn't want this all to happen. I didn't know that by telling Zant that the rumor that the princess held the Triforce was wrong was a bad thing. They wanted the Triforce and I thought I was keeping her safe like I was made to." My head fell forward as I lost the will to keep it up.

The hero pulled me in close and his arms wrapped around me. This was what I had wanted since I first saw him. I had fallen in love from one glance. "You can't blame yourself." His words broke me and I clung to the torn green fabric like a life-line.

"I killed her! I should have just let them think she had it or... or figured out how to give it to her. But I didn't! It is my fault that she is dead! I should have been the one to die!" I tore myself from him, eyes watering to the point that I could not see, and stumbled away. "Me! Not her!"

Then strong arms pulled me into a firm chest again, while gentle hands rubbed down my back. "Shh. Don't cry."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear you say you want to die. Please... I can't take it." Hands cupped my face and I tried to shy away from that cerulean gaze. "I may be upset that she is gone, but it was never her that I saw. It was you. You were trying to help get this world back even after all it has put you through."

I whimpered and nuzzled into the hero. Perhaps... My hero. Yes, he was my hero.

"Tell me, what is your name?" I looked up into his gaze and felt... safe.

Link gently wiped the remaining tears from under my eyes as I found my voice again. "Sheik."

A tender kiss was placed to my forehead. "Thank you, Sheik. Zelda would be so proud." And I wept in his arms, truly happy for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Poor Sheiky needs love right now! Lots of love!**

 **Review. I like reviews. They make me want to write more.**

 **Love and Twilight Princess, (T'was a good game.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys. I can't remember if I posted this somewhere, so please tell me if you have seen it before cause I just can't remember or find it if I did post it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A group of popular guys stood around a table in their school's courtyard. A pair of twins arguing over who was more popular, quite a few people stopping to listen in. Suddenly, the group hushed as the usually calm blond blurted out something he would regret.

"I bet I could get anyone in this school to fall in love with me." He crossed his arms, looking smug. Until his brother grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Anyone?" Larger canine teeth gleamed in the afternoon sun as the darker haired boy grinned.

The blond let out a breath, slightly uneasy, but stood his ground. "Of course I can. I'm just as popular, if not more so, than you.

"Hmm... Let me see." Red eyes fell upon a plain looking, blond haired boy sitting against a tree reading a book. Perfect. His brother followed his gaze, gulping. "There. Get him to admit his love for you and I will believe you can get anyone to fall for you. Plus, I'll throw in a thousand rupees."

"B-But.. That's Sheik." His brother waved him off.

"You said anybody." A fierce glaring match started between the twins. "If you can't do it, then just admit it."

"I..." There was no way the blond was going to lose his pride like that. "I'll get him to fall in love with me. You just wait."

The darker twin only chuckled as his brother stormed off. "Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes."

* * *

"Hey." I looked up as one of the popular guys walked over to me.

Slowly, I took off my headphones, fixing my glasses, and closed my book. It wasn't like I was really listening to music. People usually stay away if you 'can't' hear them. Though, to say I wasn't curious about what he had to say would be a lie. I nodded to him and he took in a breath. And promptly blew my mind.

"Go on a date with me." The guy was red in the face with embarrassment, but all I could do was laugh.

He had his arms crossed over his chest when I finally composed myself. I grabbed my book and began reading again. But not before giving him an answer. "Hell no."

I laughed lightly to myself with how big his eyes got. Not sure why, but that didn't make it any less funny. I bet he never got turned down. Must come as a surprise to the pretty boy.

"Excuse me?!" I squeaked when he picked me up by the front of my white turtleneck. "Who do you think you are to turn me down?"

"My name is Sheik and, if you were vaguely interested in me, you would know how to talk to me." I glare at him. "Which you don't. So, I suggest putting me down and walking away like the good boy you are."

He huffed and set me on the ground. "Sorry."

* * *

"Brilliant, Link. Simply wonderful." My brother clapped as I sulked back over.

"Shove it, Dark." I scowled at the rest of the group and they all pretend to look disinterested.

"No, really. Do teach me how to woo someone. Your methods are marvelous." My hands clenched into fist at my side. Why had he rejected me? Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm sinfully godly. And that kid just... isn't. Sure, he was okay looking. Long platinum blond hair and a slim frame. But he wasn't my broad shoulders and square jawline. I would actually have to get him to fall for me. Wow, it had been a while since I had to try at anything. Was this even worth it...?

One look at Dark sealed the deal. He was laughing his head off. Yeah, this would be worth it.

* * *

I almost groaned as the guy from before walked into the library. He was scouting the room until his eyes locked on me. Quickly, I ducked down the next few isles and hoped he wouldn't see me as I made my way over to the reference section. A cat-like hiss left me when my arm was grabbed.

"Sheik. Wait." Oh, so he can remember things, huh.

Perhaps I could trick him into thinking I would listen and then just run, so I nodded. "Cool. Uh... I'm really sorry about the other day. The guys were pressuring me and I snapped on you."

I blinked and turned back at him. His eyes were flickering everywhere until he saw I was looking at him, then he kept his gaze down, and I could see his other hand tapping against his leg nervously. "It's okay. I believe you. Just watch your temper." I smiled softly and punched his shoulder.

"Are you more wiling to go on that date now?" I shrugged.

"If you can come up with the perfect date by this Friday, then I will. That sound good." I gazed up at him through my hair and watched his cheeks flush.

"Y-Yeah." He finally let me go and backed down the isle away from me before facing the other way.

"One more thing." Those blue eyes caught mine when he looked over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

For a second, he looked confused. Then he grinned. "Link."

* * *

My eyebrow twitched as another paper airplane flew across the science room and into the sink at my worktable. What could he have possibly come up with this time? Slowly, I reached over and grabbed the plane. Nothing could be as bad as that other one. I shivered just thinking about it as I unfolded this one.

 _I got to thinking and I came up with something._

I rolled my eyes. What else is new.

 _Browse the nearby strip before we head over to catch a late night movie, your choice. Then we head down to Lake Hylia for stargazing and a midnight picnic dinner under the night sky._

My cheeks were heating up. How had he come up with this. So many of the others were nonsense. Like the one where he mentioned we head to his place and... have lots of sex. Yet another plane flew over and landed in front of me. I heard Link chuckle, but ignored it as I opened this one.

 _You are just too cute when you are blushing. Do it more often! And I bet your wondering why I suddenly knew just what to do for our date. I actually wrote that first, but wanted to mess with you. Not that I have an issue if you want to take me up on my offer. The things I could do to you would blow your mind._

I crumpled the papers together and threw them at the back of Link's head.

* * *

I straightened out my green hoodie's ties and knocked on Sheik's dorm room door. I knew his friend were giving me looks, whispering that I didn't belong here. Didn't belong with Sheik. He was, in their words, far too good for me. Can't say I believe them about that. Sheik can be... coarse and rude.

"Coming." My brain stopped all function as Sheik opened the door.

His hair was in a loose braid hanging over his shoulder and down his chest, falling to a trim waist. Speaking of his waist... Today, Sheik wore a skintight purple turtleneck sweater and a dark pair of skinny jeans that stuck to his every curve. Quite a figure he had when he wasn't in over-sized clothes. Black boots covered his tiny feet and a white scarf with a red weeping eye at each end was wrapped around his lower face. It made me focus more on his intense red eyes and I realized that Sheik wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked... rather cute.

I suddenly felt plain. Was I even allowed in his presence?

"Are you going to gawk at him all day or are you actually going to go out?" A girl with orange hair, fierce red eyes, and an impish smile patted Sheik on the head.

"Midna..." Sheik was blushing. Where was a camera when I need it most.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry. He is just so..." I could feel the glare I was getting. The 'choose your next words carefully if you want to keep your man parts' glare. "Adorably beautiful."

"Good." Woo. Guess I passed that test. "Have fun on your date, Sheiky. We are all looking forward to the results."

Was it just me or was she giving me a death glare as she joined the rest of the people Sheik shared a common room with around the t.v.

Sheik chuckled as we reached the door to go. "Don't worry. Midna is all bark."

"And all bite!"

* * *

Link's arms were full as we exited the store.

"Did you really just buy me everything I said was interesting?" He stumbled to his car and attempted to open the trunk.

"Well, yeah. You deserve the very best of everything, Sheik." The key dropped and I swiftly picked it up, unlocking the trunk.

"Should I feel overjoyed or want to vomit at your ridiculous sappiness." Link turned to me, having stuffed everything in his car.

"You should be overjoyed that I want you this badly."

* * *

I take back any bad things I thought about Sheik. He is smart, beautiful, funny, and just perfect. His friends were right to think I wasn't good enough. Gods, this bet is going to ruin any kind of relationship we could possibly have. I think I need to talk to Dark about quitting it and then I can be truthful with Sheik.

Speaking of Sheik.

"Look, Link! I caught one!" He giggled as he stumbled over to me, hands clasped together. We skipped the movie, both deciding nothing looked good, and came down to the lake early. But not early enough that the fireflies weren't out. Sheik hadn't been able to catch any until now.

"Awesome. How many does that make?" He let the firefly go inside the jar and quickly put the lid back on.

"Ah... Twenty-some odd for you and one for me." Sheik pouted and I was able to see it because his scarf had fallen down off his face some time in the bug catching contest. "You're much better at catching bugs than I am."

"Yeah." I could only watch him smile as he studied the glass jar. Maybe I could... "Sheik?"

Red rubies looked up at me. "Need something?"

"Can... Can I kiss you?" I wasn't sure when the last time I had to ask to kiss someone was, but it is one of the most embarrassing things ever.

His eyes widened. "W-Why?"

"Cause I like you." A struggle seemed to go on in his head and then Sheik nodded, setting the fireflies down before standing.

I felt giddy as I cupped his face and leaned down. Have I ever been so excited to kiss someone before? A light gasp escaped Sheik when our lips met and I found it to be all too cute. It was like I was made to kiss Sheik because electricity was going through my body at all the small contact points with him. I was in love.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy for me last night and I woke up as soon as the sunlight shown through my window. My evening with Link just wouldn't leave my head. I had thought that I would go on this date and afterwards I could tell him that I just wasn't interested. But I was. He was like the sun, shining and bright. It felt good to be near him. I wonder if he isn't lying and likes me too.

"Sheiky! Breakfast!" I smiled as Midna pounded on my door.

"I'll be there in a moment." The air was a little cold as I got up to get dressed. Which made me think of my outfit yesterday. Did Link like it?

Four voices called out at once as I stepped into the common room.

"Glad you could make it to breakfast, Sheiky!" Midna.

"How did the date go?" Saria.

"You look pleased today." Vaati.

"The sex any good?" Aveil.

I was taken aback by the last question and let out a surprised squeak. "A-Aveil!"

"What? I'm being serious. Anyone can see that you are floating on a cloud right now. So, once again, I ask. How was the sex?" She leans forward on the table and smirks.

"We didn't do that." Only after it left my mouth, did I realize what I had just said.

Aveil's eyes sparkled. "Ah, but you did something."

I shuffled awkwardly over to the table and took my seat. "H-He kissed me."

"That arse! I'll kill him! I-"

"Midna, stop it!" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Link asked to kiss me and I let him."

"Aww! So cute!" The chair I was in fell backwards as I was tackled by Aveil. "Sheiky has a boyfriend!"

"Wait... What is going on?" Vaati, whom was almost asleep in his cereal, glanced over the table at me.

Aveil sat up, finding amusement in straddling me, and turned back to look at the other red-eyed male. "Oh, yeah. You weren't here yesterday when Link came to pick Sheik up for their date."

The older male stood up fast enough to move the table. "Sh-Sheik went on a date!"

Saria decided to pipe in at this point and never once have I wanted to shut her up. "And probably got groped all day. Link looked about ready to molest Sheik right here in the common room."

"He didn't!" I blushed and pushed Aveil off of me, before getting up and walking over to the fridge to get some milk. We have strawberry mix somewhere...

"But you wanted him to." I couldn't deny that.

* * *

How was I going to do this? _Hey, Dark. So, that bet we made. Yeah, I need to cancel it. Why is that? You see, I fell in love with Sheik._ Gods, I would sound like a moron. I knocked on my brother's door. We share a common room, but what else is new. It opened and Dark glared.

"Link." He rubbed at his eyes and I could see that his room was pitch black. Hmm, guess I woke him up. "What the hell are you doing out of bed so early? Go back to sleep."

I stuck my foot in the way of his door when he went to close it. "Can we talk, Dark?"

It seemed like he noticed my serious, yet nervous expression. Dark moved to step out and I gave him a weird look. He only grinned. "That girl I've been after finally gave in. So, what do you need?"

"I give up on the bet." He frowned.

Then Dark was giving me a suspicious look. "Why?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and bit at my bottom lip. "No reason."

"Oh, come on. You can't give up and not have a reason. Was he too hard to get along with?" I shook my head and turned away, hiding my blush behind my hair. "Realize you can't make people fall for you like I can?"

"No. I could. I just..." I mumbled and Dark stepped closer.

"What are you hiding, Link?" His red eyes narrowed and made me think of Sheik's own glare. A wide smile split my face as I thought of Sheik. He was so perfect. I truly didn't deserve him. "So, I guess if you give up on this Sheik boy, then I'll try my hand at him."

"Wh-What?!" I met Dark's crimson orbs and he looked smug.

"That guy, Sheik. He seems awfully cute lately. Maybe I will make him mine." His smug look only made me mad.

"I doubt Sheik would allow that. He hates people." I crossed my arms, unknowing that I was falling into Dark's trap.

"But not you." His eyes widened and then Dark had me tackled. "Aww. Linky loves Sheik. Don't you. I see. You don't want him finding out that your relationship is a lie. That's so sweet." My brother made a gagging sound along with a throwing up motion.

"Shut up." I pushed him off me, Dark laughing loud enough to wake the dead at this point.

* * *

"I've got the door." My friends didn't even move from the couch as I walked over to get the door.

Standing in the hall, looking extremely nervous, was Link. "H-Hi, Sheik."

"Hey. Wanna come in?" I moved to the side and Link smiled before walking into the common room.

"If it isn't Mr. Perfect." Vaati stood at my side in an instant. He didn't look all too happy about Link being there, something I don't quite understand. The purple-haired male didn't have much of an issue with Link not too long ago. "For what occasion are you gracing us with your presence."

"I need to talk to Sheik." Link slipped his hand into mine and started to guide me to my door.

"Yeah, sure. _Talk_." Link let go of my hand and turned on my childhood friend.

"Okay, what is your problem with me?" I couldn't help but be in awe of Link in that moment. His chest was slightly puffed out and his mouth was set in a firm line.

Vaati took a similar stance, the only different being that he crossed his arms. "Only that you come into Sheik's life, like what, a week ago and suddenly you are his whole effing world."

Midna stood from the couch and made her way over. No doubt to get between the boys if they got physical. Saria was at my side, ready to pull me back if things got out of hand.

Link chuckled and his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue. "I get it. You love Sheik."

Vaati visibly flinched. "Why the hell is that any of your business?"

"Because I love him." My breath caught in my throat.

After a moment, I got my heart rate under control and stepped closer to the oldest male. "You do?"

Link smiled at me and I felt like my insides would melt. "Yeah. Listen, Sheik."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous habit I had picked up on. "I lied to you. The reason I first spoke to you was because of some stupid bet with my brother."

Link must have seen the hurt look in my eyes, because he looked shameful. "But that bet doesn't matter anymore. I called it off. I want to be with you in a normal relationship with no tricks or lies. That's why I came here today. I want you to know that I don't blame you if you never want to see me again. Just know that I am sincere in my apology and... in my confession. I really love you, Sheik."

Vaati shifted closer and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sheik, you can't possibly believe this guy."

Our eyes locked and Vaati nodded. "I see."

I grabbed Link's wrist and he followed obediently into my room. Link shut the door and turned to face me. "Sheik, I'm really sorry for ly-"

Link's words were muffled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It didn't take long for his shock to wear off and then Link was kissing me back with an equal, if not greater, amount of passion.

We separated and I smiled up at him. "I think it would be wonderful if we could be together."

* * *

Extra:

"Mmm. Breakfast smells great." I giggled as my high school sweetheart wrapped his arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but think we've come a long way. From complete strangers to lovers. High school to college. And soon we would be done with school. Free to travel like we have been wanting to. Or buy that house down near the lake. I could try to win the bug catching contest this time.

"Link." I turned in his embrace and gazed up at the man I never would have known I could love if not for his own cockiness. He was giving me a lop-sided smile and I sent a shy one back. "I love you."

And he brightened like the sun. "I love you, Sheik."

* * *

 **What do we think? Good? Bad?**

 **Review. I'm going to go eat food. I like food.**

 **Love and firefly catching, (Sheik just can't win.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter goes out to firework615. I tried my hardest to get this out on your birthday. Though it had to go on this story because I wasn't ready to update 100 TC again. Hope you see it anyways and smile! Happy birthday! (And sorry if it is not exactly what you wanted.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat up, a slight pain in my back, and ran my hand through my hair. The previous night came back to me and I smiled softly to myself.

* * *

 _"Thanks for coming over, Sheik. I don't know what I would have done if that paper didn't get finished." Link beamed down at me._

 _"It was no trouble at all." My heart beat faster as Link continued to stare at me and so I turned to walk down the hallway and away from his apartment. "Well, goodnight, Link._

 _"Wait." I looked back when his hand grabbed my wrist. My friend chuckled as he let go and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Do you... I mean. Would you like to stay for dinner?"_

 _A thousand butterflies flapped their tiny wings in my stomach. Or so it felt. "Y-Yeah."_

 _Now Link really did look flustered. "Uh... You wouldn't mind cooking, right?"_

 _I laughed and shook my head. "I'm always in the mood to cook."_

* * *

 _"Gods, your food is the best I've ever had. I could never get tired of eating like this." Link sat back against the front of his couch, as his coffee table had been where we ate since he doesn't own an actual table, and stretched._

 _"Thank you, Link. That's very kind." I ducked my head as a blush won territory over my face._

 _"No, seriously." A hand was at my chin and Link did look serious. "I'm gonna have to make you my wife so you can cook for me every day. Or maybe kidnap you and lock you in the closet. That works too."_

 _Seconds later, we burst into laughter. "That's the craziest thing I've heard you say in a long time."_

 _"I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Calloused hands touched my shoulders and I was gazing into endless blue. "Why did we ever drift apart, Sheik?"_

 _I brushed Link's hands away and coughed to hide my rapidly beating heart. "School. Work. The usual. Kinda makes me miss high school."_

 _He fell over onto my lap and threw a hand over his eyes. "Oh gods. Don't ever say that."_

 _My heart can't take much more of this. I cleared my throat and shifted from under Link, gently laying his head on the floor before standing. "I guess I really should be going. It's getting late."_

 _"Don't go. I've missed you, Sheik." Azure orbs looked up at me with immense hope._

 _I sighed, caving to his eyes. "Fine. But what are we going to do now?"_

 _"I have some Kakariko rum somewhere. I know it's your favorite."_

* * *

 _"This is nice." My head was fuzzy as I leaned over into Link. This movie was boring, but I didn't mind. Being near Link made up for it._

 _"What's nice? The fact that you, skinny as you are, can practically drink me under the table?" Link flickered the glass that was in my hand. "How many glasses have you had now?!"_

 _I grinned sheepishly. "I don't know."_

 _"Well, shit. I can't remember either." I was reaching for the bottle, but Link beat me to it. "Maybe we should stop."  
_

 _He held it above my head as I tried in vain to grab it. Curse his longer arms. "Liiink. I need that."_

 _A deep chuckle rumbled from him over into me and I giggled. "I think you've had enough."_

 _"Probably." A hiccup escaped me and I sighed. "You're right."_

 _"That's new." Link's fingers brushed back my hair and then searched my face in wonder. My eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Link's thumb pushed down on my bottom lip. "_ _I'm never... right."_

 _His hand curled around the back of my neck as he pulled me into a deep kiss. Within seconds, my hands were in his hair and I was in his lap. Before I knew it my shirt was being stripped and messy kisses made their way down my chest. Link shoved me back off of him, forcing me to the couch, and hunched over me._

 _Heavy breathing ruffled the hair by my ear as Link lowered his face to rest beside my head. "I won't be able to stop, Sheik. Not if you don't stop me now."_

 _It felt like my throat was closing off. "W-Why?"_

 _Those crystal orbs were now looking into mine. "Because the urge to fuck you senseless is so overpowering."_

 _Why couldn't I get my tongue to move well. "I... don't understand."_

 _"This," His tongue ran up my neck and I shivered in delight. "Is a decade of sexual frustration coming to a head. Ten whole years of wanting to call you mine, wanting to have sex with you, wanting to tell you that I love you. And I cannot stop it."_

 _"Then don't."_

* * *

The smell of eggs pulled me from my musings and I carefully got out of the bed. Standing made the ache worse, but I ignored it. Link's shirt was hanging on the end of my bed and I threw it on with my undershorts before snagging the blanket from the bed to wrap myself in. It was rather chilly without that idiot's body heat.

I could hear bacon sizzling as I approached the kitchen. A giggled reached my ears and I bit my lip. That couldn't be Link. Did he have someone over?

My heart felt like it was breaking as I stepped into the kitchen to find a girl at the stove and the guy I thought loved me hanging over her. I breathed in deeply and clenched my jaw. "Link?"

He spun around and flinched. "S-Sheik? I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I am. I was asleep in your bed, you bastard." I wiped at my cheek, sure that my face was red, and turned to storm back into his bedroom.

"Wait." I didn't. I heard him speak to that girl and felt like raging. "Zel, come back another time. 'Kay?"

Heavy footfalls sounded behind me and I hurried into Link's room. He must have hit the door with his fists as I slammed it shut and quickly locked it. "Open the door, Sheik."

I sank down and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Fuck you."

A chuckle reached my ears. "Already did."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Tears fell and I furiously scrubbed them away.

Silence and then a sigh. "Can we talk this out, Sheik?"

"Talk what out, Link! The fact that you got me drunk, had sex with me, and then acted like you didn't tell me you loved me last night!" A shiver ran up my spine and I realized I had left Link's blanket in my haste. "And who was that trashy bitch anyways?"

A long pause and I knew just what she was. "A friend from college."

"Sure. Friend." He couldn't see it, but I'm sure Link heard the eye rolling in my voice.

"Why are you so worked up, Sheik?" It was a pain to gather my clothes and put them on, but I did.

"What does that fucking matter to you." I glanced around the room, hoping for some way out. The fire escape railing looked tempting and I made my way over to the window.

"Because I like you." The window opened soundlessly and I eased my way out.

"Like I believe that." I hopped the small way down and winced at the pain it caused.

I guess Link heard the metallic ting because he started pounding on the door. "Sheik? Hey? What are you doing?"

My feet took me down and down the small metal staircase. "Sheik! Get back here!"

I spared a glance up and saw Link hanging out the window. I flipped him off. "Fuck off, Link."

The ladder slides down and I slip to the ground. I don't know how long I have before Link is here, so I hurry to the street and call a cab.

"Sheik!" I hear him trip, but I don't turn around. "Shit! Wait!"

A cab pulls over and my hand is on the door handle when Link grabs the back of my shirt. "Let go."

He turns me around and I can see him wave the cab driver on. "No. You need to listen to me."

My anger flares and I punch him square in the jaw. "I don't need to listen to any more of your bullshit. You fucked me and then you fucked up." Another cab pulls over as I go back to waving one down and I climb in the back seat before Link can stop me.

* * *

I deleted another round of voice mails from Link. You'd think he would leave me alone after a week. No, of course not. Bastard probably thought he could get me to sleep with him again. Like I would do that.

As I went to set my phone down, it rang. Dark's picture popped onto the screen and I smiled before answering it. "Hello, Dark."

"Hey, Sheiky. Just got back from vacation. Mind coming over to help me unpack?" I imagined the disaster that would be Dark's luggage.

I sighed. "Sure. I'll be over after I shower."

"Good thing to. I can smell you from here." I chuckled along with Dark as he laughed at his own joke. "Well, I'll let you do that. Bye, Sheiky!"

"Bye."

* * *

"You started without me..." I cringed at the mess Dark's apartment was in.

He scratched at his ear. "Yeah, but it was hard. So I gave up."

"I can see that." I sighed and began to pick up the clothes. "You realize this stuff goes in your room, right?"

"I told you it was hard!" Dark looked to me like a lost puppy and I laughed.

"I guess we should get started for real now."

* * *

Lemonade?" I rolled my eyes, but accepted the sour drink. Dark smiled and sat down next to me against the wall. "That could have been worse."

I pointed upwards and scowled. "You had underwear on your ceiling fan, Dark."

He grinned sheepishly. "It was an accident."

"Really?" My drink was set down and I crossed my arms. "How does one do that by accident?"

"Well, I was trying to fling them into the bedroom and they got caught." He gestured to the bedroom door that was across the living room from the laundry area. "It happens all the time."

For Dark, it made sense. "Ah. That's why you have that stick."

He brightened at that. "Yeah!"

The doorbell rang and Dark groaned. "You have to go get that, you know."

I rolled my eyes at his pout. "Do I really?"

"It could be a package." He didn't move a muscle. I smirked. "Delivered by a cute guy."

"Fine." I watched the door open and Dark pull back, holding his eyes. "Ew. Not cute. Not cute!"

"Really, Dark. That's how you greet me." My ears lowered. Please, don't let him come in. For the love of the gods, don't let him in.

"What can I say, Linky poo." I watched, barely keeping in giggles, as Dark checked out his brother. "You're just not my type."

I could hear Link snort. "Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your brother."

"Nope. If you were say... like our good buddy Sheik, slim and elegant, then yeah. I'd be totally okay with incest." Suddenly, Dark was back against the wall next to his door frame, Link holding him by the front of his shirt.

I could see slight fear in Dark's eyes for a moment before he calmed. "Don't talk about Sheik."

"I'll do what I want." Dark smirked and looked over at me. "Speak of the devil. Neh, Sheik."

Link turned, surprise in his eyes, and I cursed. "Din dammit, Dark."

"Sheik? Wha- What are you doing here?" I hurried over to get my keys off Dark's coffee table.

"I'm leaving, Dark." Said guy only laughed. But he didn't know I was avoiding Link.

"Wait!" I was turned and practically shoved onto the couch. "We need to talk and, gods dammit it all, we are going to. Right now."

"I have nothing to say to you." I looked away, but hissed when Link grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

Hardened diamonds glared down at me. "Then listen."

"I don't want to listen to you." I made to get up, but Link kept me down. "Let me go."

He sighed. "Not until you listen."

"I already told you, I don't want to listen to anything that comes out of your deceiving mouth." My words left me as a hiss.

I tried to get up again and caused Link to knee the edge of the couch and curse. "Why do you have to make this so fucking difficult!"

"Why? Why?! Are you kidding me?!" I rose from the couch and hit Link in the chest over and over as he backed away from me. "You're the bastard that thought it would be great fun to fuck your friend that you haven't seen in a year, might I add, and then invite some slut, who you've probably already slept with a million times, over the next morning! You didn't even check to see if I was okay! Cause, damn you, I was so fucking sore!"

"I barely remembered the ni-"

"Like that's a good fucking excuse! You can't..." Tears burst through their dam and fell down my face freely. I wiped them away stubbornly as I felt my voice crack. "I thought you loved me. A-And I was so fucking happy. But everything was a lie."

"Sheik..." Link reached for me and I flinched away.

"Just don't, Link." I walked over to the door.

Dark gave me a look as I passed him and then he was pulling me into a kiss. I struggled for a moment, but then whispered words reached my ears. "Play along."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Babe." I smiled softly. I knew what Dark was doing.

His eyes shined as I tucked a strand of hair. "Yeah. O-Or maybe later tonight. To make up for this."

My best friend grinned. "I'd like that."

"Okay."

"Link, lock up before you leave. Bye." He looked ready to explode but then we slipped out the door.

* * *

"A-And his face was priceless! Ahahaha!" Dark's nose crinkled as he laughed and fell over into my lap. "Like we would ever be in a relationship."

I nodded and combed through black hair with my fingers. "How odd would that be."

"Very. You're like my little brother." He looked confused for a moment and then chuckled. "Well... More like a little sister, cause you're gay and I have to deal with guys bothering you. Doesn't help that you're friends with Bird."

"Nice to know I never had a chance." I shoved him off me good-naturedly and he sat back up.

Dark shrugged. "Maybe if we hadn't grow up connected at the hip."

It was my turn to shrug. "I suppose."

"You know, you're the only person I know that buys anything strawberry by the pound. I mean, really, this is a huge fucking tub of ice cream." He lifted the container and I pouted. I need my damn strawberries.

I grabbed it when Dark lowered his arms and began eating again. "I like strawberries. What can I say?"

We sat in silence, my best friend fidgeting to the point of shaking the couch, until he bit his lip and spoke. "So... What happened with Link anyways?"

"He needed help with an essay. I went over and we had sex. What more is there to say." I sipped at my milk. Also strawberry.

Dark's eyes narrowed, probably at the fact that I had finally had sex. "Like maybe why you blew up on him."

"Before we did anything, he... he mentioned loving me since we were younger. I thought he meant it, but I guess not." I pushed the leftover ice cream around in the tub.

Dark snorted. "What an arse."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Why not make him jealous then?" A mischievous look was in his eyes as he caught my gaze. "To get back at him."

"Eh. Why not?"

* * *

I chuckled as we got out of Dark's car. Link was attending some girl's party and we were going just to mess with him.

"How do I look?" My best friend turned to me as he opened the door and grinned.

My heart beats faster as I think of my outfit. Tight fitting jeans with massive holes, showing off my legs, and a loose white shirt, courtesy of Dark. "I've never seen you look so sexy. And that's coming from me. Big bro to little sis."

The music blared and I almost wanted to turn back. Dark wrapped his arm around my waist. "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah." It was a strange feeling to trick someone like we were doing to Link. For the past weeks, Dark and I have been a 'couple'. Link has fallen for our ruse and I'm pretty pleased with my own acting skills. Even Saria thinks we are together.

Dark grabs a couple of glasses off a tray as a redheaded guy passes by and he winks at my friend. He grins and then hands me a drink. "That's a cutie if I've ever seen one."

"You can go get him after our little show." He pouts, but then smiles.

"Dark!" The girl hosting the party, Ruto I think, walks up and hugs my best friend. I can see she is Zoran, what with the blue tinted skin, and I'm curious. I've never met a Zora. She sees me and squeals. "Is this your adorable boyfriend I've heard so much about?"

"Mmm." A quick kiss is placed to my cheek. "Yeah. Isn't he just stunning."

"Dark." I whine and huddled closer to him. "You're embarrassing me."

"Aww! He is sooo cute!" I squealed as Ruto pulled me into a hug.

"Ruto, love, I don't think the boy can breath." A male that looks similar to Ruto, but with long hair and a relaxed stance, comes up beside her and places his hand on her arm, causing her to let me go.

"Oh, Japas, you're right." She giggles. "Well, have fun. Bye!"

"She's..." My heartbeat is slowly returning to normal.

Dark nuzzles into my hair, playing up our act. "Quite the character."

I draw lazy circles on his chest. "Yeah."

He laughs. "That's a Zora for you."

"Hey look. It's Link." I glanced in the direction Dark nodded in and see Link sitting on a long white couch with that girl in his arms.

It feels like a knife is being twisted in my but. "Ugh. He's with that girl."

"The same one from-"

"Yes." I could feel my blood boil.

Dark stopped me when I started to walk over. "Wait, Sheik. We have to do this right or it won't work."

I blinked, not realizing my jealousy was getting the better of me. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, just as we planned."

* * *

I giggled as Dark spun me around, the music making me swish my hips with the beat.

"You look lovely tonight." I nodded. This was his code phrase. Things would pick up from here.

I could see Ruto over by Link now. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Maybe we should find somewhere more private." I giggled again and let Dark lead me from the dance floor. "Ruto!"

The spunky Zora glanced in our direction. As did Link. "Yeah?"

I blushed, thinking about what Dark was about to do. He leaned closer to the party hostess. "We were wondering if there was a more private place for us."

"Oh..." That sunk in and Ruto covered her mouth in shock for a moment. "Oh, I see."

She winked and turned back to Link and that girl. "I'll be right back guys. I need to unlock a room for these two, if you know what I mean."

Right on cue, Link caught my gaze. I narrowed my eyes and his widened.

The Zoran girl gestured to us, already halfway up a set of stairs across the room. "Follow me!"

"Come along, babe." I smiled up at him and allowed my best friend to pull me along.

Ruto lead us up the stairs and then let us into a spacious room. "Have fun, you two." She giggled before leaving.

"Shouldn't take too long now. Probably need to get ready." I worked off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. Dark was doing something similar. "You did give him the look, right?"

We crawled up on the bed and I ruffled my hair as Dark pulled me in close. "Yeah, I d-" The door burst open and Link slammed it shut behind him.

"Damn it, Sheik!" I gasped as he came over and pulled me from Dark, then shoved me into the wall. "You can't let anyone touch you but me!"

He must have spotted the few hickeys Dark did leave to make things seem authentic, because Link growled. "I can't allow this to go on."

"You can't decide shit like that, Link." I shoved him in the chest, but he didn't move. "Get out and leave me alone."

"No." His eyes were hard as he stared into mine. "No, no, no. Damn it! No! I won't! I refuse! You have to listen to me, Sheik! I didn't remember that night well enough! I thought it was a fucking dream!"

Hope tried to develop in my chest, but I forced it away. "You had to have woken up in bed next to me, Link. Explain that."

"I didn't see you. I... I guess the blankets were bunched up around you." He pulled back and rubbed at his eyes. I could see tears there. "I called Zelda because I was lonely. I didn't... I wasn't sure if I had imagined it all."

"I've been trying to move on, because you and Dark are together. But I finally got to be with you and the memory won't leave." He hiccuped and tugged at blond locks. "I fucking love you, Sheik. An-And I can't just not."

Dark's gaze met mine and then he smirked. "Well, I guess my job is done."

Link's eyes widened. "What?"

"See you whenever, Sheik." My best friend waved and walked out, making sure to lock the door.

What..." Link looked extremely confused. "What just happened?"

I shrugged. "Dark and I were never together."

Something warm was heating me from the inside out as Link fumbled with his words. He looked so cute. "H- Wha- Why?"

It seemed like Link was going to pull his own hair out. "I was upset and Dark offered to help me get back at you."

"You sure did that. I've never felt more like shit then I have these past months." Link's hand came up to run the backs of his fingers down my cheek. "Can you forgive me?"

"Before I left, you mentioned having that girl come back some other time." I bit my bottom lip, hoping I didn't appear too jealous. "Did you?"

"I'm ashamed to say I did." His hands came up and Link stuttered. "B-But we didn't do anything!"

I cocked my head to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was going normally at first. We were touching and kissing, then she pulled me into the bedroom and got naked." His face was red, whether in shame or embarrassment I didn't know. "I undressed and... ended up crying as she tried to console me. Gods, she didn't even know why I was crying. I wonder if she would have left if she knew it was because I was recalling that night."

I was putting two and two together and actually coming up with four. "So... you haven't been with anyone since me?"

"No. I can't. I've tried, but it doesn't work. I either end up a mess of nerves or I simply don't get aroused." He chuckled, but it was dry. "Funny how I finally have sex with the guy I really want and suddenly I can't even pleasure myself."

It felt like my chest was swelling with... Pride in myself, perhaps? "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I attempted to when I saw you at Dark's, but you started screaming at me. Not to mention the voice mails I left constantly." I walked over to sit on the bed. This was quite a bit to take in. Perhaps I should have listened to them. Link saw my surprised look and one side of his mouth pulled up. "Guess you didn't listen to any of them."

"I should have. I'm sorry." I ran my hand through my hair and Link watched me intently. "I just thought you had played me, so I didn't bother. But this could have all been prevented if I did."

"It's all my fault though. Gods, I wish I had seen you there." A tear rolled down my cheek and Link quickly wiped it away before taking my face into his hands. "I would have had a hot bath waiting for you and fresh strawberries. A massage. Breakfast in bed. Everything. I don't care if my hangover was killing me, I would have made sure you were alright."

Link smiled and I silently asked him to sit down on the bed next to me. He did and I quickly took over his lap, forcing him to lay back again the bed. "I guess you can do those things this time around."

"You mean..." He gulped as I bent down to kiss him.

"If you want to." A loud crash caused me to jump. "Just not here."

"Agreed."

* * *

Bonus:

Sunlight poured into Link's room as I woke up, a familiar pain in my back.

"Mmm. You're awake." Arms gently pulled me down into Link's embrace. His lips found mine and I was lost in a sweet kiss. "How are you feeling?"

I wiggled and gasped as the movement caused a sharp pain to race up my spine. Link brushed my hair back with his fingers as I clenched up. It was calming enough to make me relax and the pain slowly went away.

"I'll take that as 'in pain.' Should I get a bath ready?"

I made him turn his head and whispered huskily into his ear. "Only if you plan to join me." Then I licked up to the point and bit down.

Redness covered my new lover's cheeks and he coughed lightly, looking down at the tent forming in the blanket. "It seems as though my sex drive is back."

I giggled and Link's eyes widened. "I found that out last night."

"Not my fault. I had quite a few years to make up for." He got up, making sure to hide himself with a pillow to avoid further torture by me.

I stretched out, cringing at the fire burning in my lower back. "And my arse paid for it."

The water turned on and Link walked back in, a towel around his waist now. "Tell me you didn't love how I made you feel."

I traced his hipbone as he stood next to the bed and he moaned. "That would be lying."

Strong arms picked me up, blanket and all, without jostling me and then Link was kissing as much of my face as he could. "I love you, Sheik."

"I love you, Link." And I kissed the underside of his jaw as he carried me to the bathroom.

* * *

 **I really, really, really tried to make this good. I liked how it turned out and I can only hope you guys, especially firework615, liked it as well.**

 **Review. As always, it helps me write faster. That kind of jazz.**

 **Love and jealousy, (T'was the theme this time around.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: This chapter is still making me laugh.**

 **(Thanks for the idea for this goes out to Imagination that! It may be a bit different than you wanted.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I growled as I delivered a swift kick to one of the guys' jaws. It was almost comical how wide his eyes got at the height I could kick. Perhaps they are rethinking messing with the gymnastic kid's friend.

"Did you see that?!" My ears twitched as a group to my left muttered amongst themselves. "That's the sexiest thing I have ever seen! It was vertical to his body!"

I rolled my eyes and left them alone. At least, I knew they wouldn't go after Link anymore.

"How did he get through?! Hold him o-"

The golden-haired girl talking into her cellphone jumped as I entered the room, a smirk on my face. "Hi, Zelda. Fancy meeting you here."

"You- How-"

"It wasn't the best idea pissing me off, you know. I have several awards from various sports under my belt. Gymnastics, karate, boxing. You name it. I have it." My eyes narrowed and I could see the shiver run through her body. "Now, give him back."

"I don't know who you're talking about." She shook her head and held her ground, arms crossed.

"Don't fuck with me. Let Link go." My fist hit the wall next to the door and the wood paneling splintered. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

No, Link was getting the rupees beat out of him for not listening to me. Go with Zelda to the abandoned part of the school? Sure, he said. She means no harm, he said. I tried to tell that stubborn, self-righteous bastard. But does he hear anything that comes out of my mouth? No. Ugh! He's not even worth the trouble he gets into!

"He won't say anything." My eyes snapped to Ruto as she came into view. So, they were keeping him in the back room. Clever. Lot of doors between me and him. I should have known.

The Zoran girl squeaked as I shoved past her. "No! Sheik, stop! He needs to admit that he loves me!"

"He loves me, Ruto." I ignored the two as they began bickering.

A bigger male stepped in front of me as I walked through the threshold. "Hey, you aren't allo-"

I grabbed the shirt of the big oaf and easily flipped him over my shoulder into the other room. It appeared as though he was the only person in here, so I locked the door and broke the knob off, tossing it over to the golden-haired guy tied up next to the far wall.

He glanced up as I made it to him and cocked my hip to the side, a hand placed delicately on it. "Ah, Sheik. I knew you'd come for- Easy there! That's my- Ow!"

Link hissed as my heel twisted into his ankle. "What were you thinking, Linky dearest?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but I beat him to it. "You weren't thinking, that's what! I told you that she planned to make you half the school's love slave! But do you ever listen to me! No! I could tell you to breath and you'd stop just because I said to! I fucking hate you, you selfish arse-hole!"

"Then why are you here?" His lips pulled up in a wide smile.

I didn't pout. That was something I did NOT do and if Link ever told anyone that I did, he would be decked in the face. "Because no one tells you what to do but me. Now get up. I know the ropes are already cut."

To prove my point, I leaned down and lifted Link's arm, the binds falling away. "Aww. Come on, Sheik. At least carry me out like a brave knig- Oof! That hurt!"

He rubbed his abused sternum, my foot going back to its place on the floor, and I snorted. "Get over it."

Link's eyes watered as he pouted up at me. Because Link does pout. I don't. "But it hurt!"

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it and make it better?" The idea was so childish, but child-like things fit any situation with Link. Like the time he sat with his little sister, Aryll, and played dolls for hours. I guess that was kinda cute.

"Yes, please." I said it in jest, but Link would take me seriously.

So, I crossed my arms and clicked my tongue. "Take off your shirt then."

"You mean you will?" I looked down at him with a do-you-dare-question-me glare. "Okay, I'm going."

I dropped down to sit in his lap as his green shirt hit the floor causing Link to draw in a sharp breath. "What should your punishment be for disobeying me, Linky dearest?"

Picking up on the nickname I only used when hell was breaking loose, Link chuckled dryly. "K-Kiss my sore chest?"

"You mean... like this." I smirked against his skin as my best friend gasped at the feel of my lips on his lower abs.

"Oh gods. Y-Yes." A purr vibrated my throat as I ran my open mouth along velvet skin up to the forming bruise, fingers mapping out toned muscle.

It was a short shift over to suck lightly at a pink bud. "Does this feel good?" His answer was to moan.

One of my hands continued to massage as the other wandered down to the hardening length. The outcome I desired, and achieved, was for Link to throw his head back and give me enough room to nuzzled into his neck. "Like that, do you?"

My friend couldn't see the snarl twisting my mouth as I slowly worked my magic on him. I'd say who knew Link was this easy, but I already did. Not from personal experience, but from the amount of people I have had to kick out of my dorm room.

"Bastard." There was no time for Link's body to calm down at the spite in my voice, so when I bit his neck hard, the blood had a fun time deciding what was more important.

"Ah... Not fair, Sheik." I wiped my mouth as I got up, glaring at him all the while.

"That's what you get. Now, get up. I have a list of things I need from the store and my faithful little bitch is going to go get them for me." Link's eyes sparkled, a tool he uses to get what he wants or get out of trouble with me, but it wouldn't work this time. He must have seen my eyes harden, because he stopped and sighed.

"Can I at least recover? Or maybe you could get me off real quick?" I rolled my eyes as he started to whine. "I bet I'd be able to faster if you moaned for me."

"The store is having a sale that ends in ten minutes. I expect to have my egg rolls and grilled octo plus change." I made to leave him, spinning around with incredible grace.

"Wait, Sheiky!" I breathed in deeply to stop myself from choking him before looking over my shoulder, only to find Link standing right behind me.

Nerves permanently fried, but hidden well, I spoke. "I'm waiting."

"Yeah, you are. Listen... umm. Could we... I don't know... Maybe..." He was staling. But why?

My patience was waning. "Just spit it out already."

"I want to have sex with you." Link didn't see my blood red face as I sprinted to the nearest window and jumped through. "Sheik!"

He could find his own way out through the mess of love-sick fools.

* * *

Link sat in the old storeroom stunned. Had Sheik really just run from him? Perhaps asking to have sex with him was spontaneous and unwanted, but did he really have to act like that.

The golden-haired man ran his hand through his hair. It was hard to love your best friend and know they don't feel the same way. Hell, who knew better than Link. He had been going in circles with Sheik since they were barely old enough to understand what a kiss was.

The door burst open, but Link was still staring out the window.

"Link!" He side-stepped Zelda's lunge and ducked under Ruto's arms. They both caught his defeated expression and shared a look. Why was the happiest guy they knew suddenly moping?

 _I guess this was a waste of time._ Tears caught in Link's eyes as he made his way through the various doors. _Nothing is going to make him want me too._ Yeah, that's right. Link got caught by Zelda on purpose, hoping against all odds that Sheik would confess his love after fending off the people wanting to get in the teen's pants.

"Do you think any of us have a chance?"

"Probably not with a beauty like that."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so stunning."

"Oh, hey, Link!" A group of guys ran up to the distraught man. "Do you think you could give us Sheik's number?"

That got his attention. The brunette that asked, Link thought his name was Niko or something like that, was completely taken by surprise as Link shoved him against the wall. "Why would you want that?"

The rest of the group backed up, suddenly afraid of the calmest guy they know. Niko breathed in deeply and licked his lips. "I just thought m-maybe I could get to know him. H-He seems like a nice guy."

Link shook him slightly, lifting the smaller male up to stare into his eyes. The younger paled at the rage directed at him. "You were talking about him, weren't you? The beauty you spoke of, right?"

"W-Well, yeah. He-" Niko yelped as Link dropped him.

Fierce blue eyes scanned the group, making sure to keep eye contract long enough to instill fear. "Sheik is mine and none of you are to even think about him in any way more than platonic. Got it?" He snarled the question and they all nodded vigorously.

"Good." He gave them all one last glare and hurried down the hallway. Now to find Sheik.

* * *

I winced as another piece of glass was pulled from my arm. "Jumping from a two story window was not your best idea."

Dark's disappointed gaze met mine as he looked up for a second. "I know."

Good thing it was Dark working the health center right now and not Ms. Fay herself. I shivered as I thought of what she would have done to me. A certain incident came to mind. I will forever be scared of cotton balls.

My friend sighed. "Why can't you just be honest with him?"

"I don't know." Metal tinged as the tweezers were set down on the, now bloody, tray.

"You tell me how wonderful he is all the time. How is telling me any different from telling him? I mean, I look just like him." It was true. Dark would be Link if my best friend had a Gerudo tan and blood red eyes.

"When I try, my throat feels like it is closing off. And then I spout out the first insult I can think of when my lips finally move." My head fell down into my hands as I sighed. "I'm an idiot, Dark."

"No, you're just in love with an idiot." I actually snorted at that. Link was, indeed, an idiot.

"I actually touched him today and it was amazing, but all I could think was how worried I had been and that only made me mad at him for making me feel like that. And then he asked me if I wanted to sleep with him. As in, sex. Sex! Me! With Link! I couldn't think straight and-"

"That's why you jumped." Dark shook his head good-naturedly as he wiped my arm clean and bandaged it.

Perhaps, I was the idiot. "Yeah."

I watched, mesmerized, as Dark lathered his hands with soap. "I bet he is looking for you right now."

That made me think of Link frantically searching for me. Payback. "Probably."

"You better go find your puppy." Great. Now I was getting the make-things-right look.

So, I sent a please-don't-make-me pout, even though I don't pout ever, back at him. "I guess."

Dark rolled his eyes and I gulped. I was not getting out of the whole getting out of here thing. "You're worried about telling him why it was necessary to jump out a window."

Maybe if I was as stubborn with Dark as I was with his brother, but then where would that leave me. Friend-less probably. And I sort of liked the snarky prick's presence. "Yeah."

The door clicked open and a Zoran boy walked in. My black-haired friend smirked. "Well, it seems I have another patient, so I'm kicking you out."

Dark shooed me off the stool and I whined. "Please don't."

He gave me a shove and I latched onto the doorway, causing my friend to laugh. "You're my friend, Sheik, and I love you to pieces but sometimes you can be a pain." I kept grabbing at his shirt as Dark peeled me off the door frame and then off himself.

"I won't be in the way, I swear." Dark chuckled, finally getting me out the door.

"If we were any closer, I'd have to get you surgically removed. Now get out." And then he closed the door in my face.

Curses.

"Hey Sheiky weiky." I cringed as Midna tossed her arm over my shoulder. "Your puppy is looking for you."

I groaned and rubbed at my face. "I know."

"He's over by the art building right now." She smirked down at me and I made a mental note to avoid the art building as I went back to the dorm room. He would check there last because he would think I wouldn't go there because I thought he would check it first.

"Thanks, Mid. I'll go catch him right now." I get an eye roll as I hurry down the hall.

"Okay. Bye!"

* * *

Dark lifts his head as Link storms into the health center. He finishes cleaning the vomit in the sink from the Zoran boy and turns to his moron of a brother. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Where's Sheik?" Link's head falls into his hands as he sits down and his leg starts bouncing from nerves.

Dark shrugged and hangs up the hand towel he dried his hands with. "Hell if I know."

"He had to have come in here, Dark. He must have been covered in-" Link gasped and then Dark is staring into deep blue. "He was hurt, Dark! Shit! I-"

As fun as it is to mess with his brother, Link can be a handful when worrying over Sheik. "Calm down. He was just a little bruised and I had to pull glass from his arms."

"You had to-" Link gasped and bit his lip. "Aw, fuck! He is going to kill me!"

"Sit down." Dark grinned as Link hurried back over and sat down. Sheik had him trained pretty well. "He probably went back to the dorms to rest. Go check there."

Link nodded. "Yeah. O-Okay."

* * *

My tea was turning a wonderful shade of brown when I heard keys jingle and the door shut.

"Sheik?" Link's head popped around the corner and he smiled softly at me. "Hey. Are you okay?"

I shrugged and poured a little sugar into my cup. A bag was set on the counter next to me and I spared a glance at it. My eyes widened and I turned my head back to find Link right behind me. He was grinning wide and I nervously focused my attention on my tea. "I got the egg rolls and grilled octo."

"Thank you." My body tensed as arms wrapped around my waist.

"I want to apologize for earlier, Sheik. I was out of line. Will you forgive me?" His breath landed on the back of my ear and I had to fight back a shiver.

I could feel my heart rate pick up. "I s-suppose."

Link chuckled and nuzzled into my hair. "That makes me happy."

"Get off me, Link." I wiggled, but he didn't budge. "I was making tea."

My cup was lifted from the counter and I could hear Link sip it before setting it back down. "I can taste that."

"Moron." He laughed and the sound was nice.

"But I'm your moron." I couldn't stop the shiver from his husky tone. "Aren't I."

My insides felt like they were on fire and swallowing didn't help. "I told you to get off."

"Mmm. Why don't you help me get off." He brought my hand up to his mouth and sucked on my middle finger. I would have punched him if I didn't feel like my body was buzzing from excitement.

"Stop being a dumb arse, Link." I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach with a few even breaths after I pulled my hand away from him.

I yelped as he turned me around and then I was sitting on the counter. "Be truthful with me, Sheik. Do you like it when I touch you?" His deep as Lake Hylia eyes held my gaze and I'd be damned if I was the one to look away.

He flinched as my eyes narrowed into a glare. "Go fuck yourself."

"Ouch. That's mean, Sheiky." My best friend pouted. "Why are you refusing to answer my question? Afraid to admit you, the almighty Sheik, can feel something as human as lust."

"I'm not a god, so of course I feel human emotions." I crossed my arms, but still kept eye contact.

"Then answer my question." His next words made me gasp. "Do you love me, Sheik?"

My hand came up on automatic to slap him and then I was rushing to the bathroom. An arm blocked the doorway and Link's blue orbs caught my red once more. "Dammit, Sheik! Just answer me!"

I backed up, hands coming up to cover my mouth as I whispered one word. "No."

My heart couldn't take anymore and I bolted from the dorm room.

* * *

Link ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. He had drove Sheik away again. Why did it keep happening? Was Sheik trying to avoid telling him he felt the same or did it disgust him that his best friend wanted such things from him?

 _He had said no. Does that mean he doesn't love me? But his eyes said he was scared._ The golden-haired man sunk to the ground against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was Sheik so confusing? All the signs seemed to be there. He actually showed he was nervous or maybe he couldn't keep it in anymore.

Link's eyes lit up with determination. He had to find out.

* * *

I stumbled out the dorm doors and over into the grass, dry-heaving harshly from nerves. My arms shook as I wrapped them around myself. Why was I so gods dammed stupid? Even when Link was asking straight out, I couldn't tell him I was in love with him. But I needed to.

With as much courage as I could muster, I went back inside. I stopped to breath deeply at the end of the hall. As I made my way to the door it opened and out stepped Link. He sighed and turned in my direction.

My heart beat against my rib cage harshly as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. Link shut the door as we stepped inside and I started pacing. I rubbed my jaw and gulped, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do.

Link was picking at his nails when I finally calmed down enough, but his attention was solely on me when he realized I was about to speak.

"I..." Those crystals were melting me and I brought a hand up to wipe away the tears collecting in my eyes.

"I l-love yo-ou, Li-ink. Pl-Please, do-don-n't hate m-m-me." A sob shook me as my vision clouded. My confession unleashed all the emotions I had bottled for so long and I knew I would fall apart if Link didn't want to be around me anymore.

Strong arms pulled me into a warm embrace and Link shushed me, gently running his fingers through my hair. "Calm down. I don't hate you."

A hiccup escaped me as I looked up at my best friend. "Y-You don't?"

He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "No. In fact, I feel the opposite. I love you."

My mouth stretched into a wide grin and I jumped up to wrap my arms around Link's neck, quickly pulling him down into a kiss. I giggled against his mouth and then moaned as Link pulled me in closer, his tongue running along my front teeth.

I pulled back enough to speak. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Link."

Link kissed my lips lightly before speaking. "I'm sorry for pushing you too far."

"No." His eyes widened, but I could only smile. "Just enough."

* * *

Bonus:

I had a feeling my eyes were sparkling as I checked the deals of the nearest supermarket. "This store is having a sale on deku nuts. I want three cans of them now."

A bag was set down in front of me and a kiss was pressed to my cheek. "Here you go."

Inside the bag was five cans of what I wanted. "H-How?"

"I got up early and went to get milk since we ran out because of someone's strawberry addiction." Those blue eyes shined and I was lost for a moment. "I know how much you love deku nuts, so I obviously couldn't pass up the chance to get some when they were on sale."

"Thanks, I guess." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from... Gods forbid. Pouting.

Link's voice was a purr as he took my face into his hands. "Mmm. I love when you pout, Sheiky."

I pressed my hands against his face to keep him from kissing me senseless. "S-Shut up, you dumb bastard!"

A squeal escaped me when Link's tongue licked up one of my fingers and he laughed as I wiped my hand all over his shirt in disgust. "Yeah. That's the guy I love."

* * *

 **This was mainly so I could goof around with character building, but I actually loved writing it. It was a good idea to have fun with and I really love how is played out. Sheik's and Link's personalities could not have come out better for what I had envisioned when I first read Imagination that's idea. Thanks again for the idea, Imagination that!**

 **Review. As always, I love getting those sweet reviews. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and perhaps leave an idea for these two cause I loved writing them so much.**

 **Love and errands, (Link would go to a million places to make Sheik happy... or maybe to keep Sheik from thwacking him over the head. Hehe.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my readers. Update time! Hehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The warehouse was pitch black inside and seemed as though not a creature stirred, but I knew it wasn't true. Ganondorf, once leader of the Gerudos, was in there. Why he had hidden himself away in this place, I did not know.

My feet were silent as I approached the brick wall and carefully scaled the rusted gutter system. This would be easy. Get in, listen for a bit, get out. Simple as that. But all well laid plans go astray.

"I don't know where she is." I froze. An interrogation? How had he even caught a guy with no man... er... woman-power.

"I bet you're lying, boy." A scream rang out. "You might want to be useful to me before I decide to break something more than a useless bone."

"Go to hell." A deep chuckle followed.

"Oh, I will." A loud smack rang out. "But not before sending you there."

I was cautious with my footing up in the metal duct work of the old building. I needed a better view. What if this was one of my fellow members of the Royal Squad. My lady would never let me live it down if I didn't help this man. Especially if he was one of our own.

"I saw you converse with her before that wench took her away." Ganondorf voice boomed and the other man grunted. I suppose the brute punched him.

With great effort, I weaved out of the maze of metal and the scene was now clear before me. Ganondorf stood tall before a man tied to a chair. How very… cliche. I rolled my eyes at the almost movie feel of the situation. Then Ganondorf moved and I could only focus on the man.

My throat constricted as I got my first look at the male being questioned. But not because he was a part of my group. No… I had to catch my breath because he was... Gorgeous. Bright, blond hair framed a masculine face of sharp yet soft angles. Eyes clearer and more deep than Lake Hylia's depth. Muscular body on display because his shirt was rags on the floor. I'd never seen someone with so much determination in their gaze. The will to go on so strong that I knew he would be dead before the night was through and Ganondorf would have not gotten the information he seeks.

"This is getting me nowhere." Ganondorf swung, his fist hitting the man in his jaw, but all he did was spit blood and glare at the madman.

"That all you got." He laughed. It made me wonder if I could take a beating like that and still find humor in it. Probably not. The man down there had quite a bit more muscle than I did. He was stockier and could withstand more than my small frame could.

"Ugh!" Ganondorf shouted and the windows shook. "If you won't tell me where to find your precious Zelda, then I will just have to kill you."

That put me into action. Ganondorf was torturing someone for information on Zelda. That meant he was a friend. Maybe… Not a single bit of dust moved as I jumped down and landed gracefully. Ganondorf had no idea I was here. Yet I noticed, with a bit of disappointment in myself, that the man's ears twitched and his gaze landed on me for a second.

I nodded in his direction and watched his eyes shift to the left a fraction. He was telling me that he would help me capture this crazed man. Good. A bundle of rope, usually used for getting in and out of high places, was unhooked from my belt. Quick as a snake I jumped forward, rope lashing out and wrapping around Ganondorf's leg. I pulled it out from under him and rushed to the man as he hit the ground. A small knife flashed into my hands from a pouch at my hip and the restraints on the man were cut.

"Thanks." He winked at me and I scoffed.

He seemed to frown when I refused to reply, but Ganondorf was getting up. His eyes landed on me, on the insignia on the chest of my skintight suit, and he let out a laugh.

"I see the girl has sent one of her guard dogs. Good. I could use a new toy. This one wasn't any fun." He jerked his thumb at the man, but I didn't let my eyes stray. One wrong move and he could capture me.

"Your fight is with me, Ganon. Leave the boy out of it." My eyes widened. The man had called me a boy. I was nearing my nineteenth year, so I was no longer a boy. But I knew I couldn't let this bother me too much. I had a criminal to catch.

"I think I will do what I want with him after you are dead. I bet his skin will look nice drenched in sweat as he moans under me." The man dashed forward, my dagger in his hand. How he had taken it without my knowledge?!

"You disgusting, vile-"

Ganondorf met the man hit for hit. "I bet your friend will look good on my bed as well!"

The statement only fueled the man's anger. "Don't you dare talk about Zelda that way!"

This seemed to snap me out of my trance. The second dagger I keep at my hip swinging at his head as Ganondorf went to headbutt the man. His hand went up to his forehead and then he turned on me.

"Why, you little- Ack!"

"Shut your mouth." The man jumped off Ganondorf's back as he fell, having taken the dagger handle to his temple.

I stood in shock for a moment before tying the brute's hands with the rope still attached to his foot. Then a hand came down on my shoulder and my instincts kicked in.

"Okay. Oww." I flinched back when I realized I had flipped the man over my shoulder. He got up with a sigh. "Suppose I deserved that."

The man cracked his neck and then rubbed at his dirty hair. "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Sheik." I bit my lip behind the cloth over my mouth. Why did I just tell him that?

"You must be a Sheikah, then. Zelda warned me that I couldn't take one of your people in a fight. I guess she was right. Though, we could wait until I'm fully rested..." He trailed off with a strange look in his eyes.

"How do you know-"

"Zelda. Oh yeah. We go waaay back." He shook a bit of dust from his hair and then scowled at his pinkie finger, which was snapped to an odd angle. I suspect it was the bone Ganondorf broke. Or attempted to. Seems he only displaced it. He took a moment to realign it. "That guy grabbed me when I was leaving Zelda's place yesterday. Swears Impa, her caretaker, snatched Zelda up before racing into the building. He's crazy, so I decided to mess with him a bit. But I take it that I've been here a while, seeing as the sun has set yet again."

A loud growl echoed throughout the room. The man chuckled. "Well, guess I should go find something to eat."

I don't know why, but I reached out and grabbed his bicep. "Wait."

"Huh?" His ears lowered. "Did I do something wr-"

"Name?" I blushed because I really didn't talk to people and I knew I was making a fool of myself. So, I cleared my throat and tried again. "Please... Tell me your name."

"Ah... Name's Link. Link Courest." He smiled really big as he reached out for a handshake. Then, when I grasped his hand, he did something unexpected. He pulled me into a hug. "I prefer hugs."

My nerves were positively fried at this point. "O-Okay."

* * *

"Link! What happened?!" Zelda rushed forward as we entered her penthouse apartment.

"Just a little scuffle. Nothing too major." I'm pulled into his side and I yelp. "Sheik here saved me from some Ganon guy."

Zelda makes a face at me, no doubt having been told Ganondorf was captured, just not by who. "Oh, really."

"Yep. He is super amazing." I make a face at the man's almost childish way of speaking.

"I know. So, Sheik." My gaze locks with Zelda's. "You made a friend, hmm."

I blush, though neither see it through the fabric around my lower face. "Ye-Yes, M'lady."

"That's good. Link is as loyal as they come." She smiled at me and then grabbed Link by the ear. "And as for you."

"Ow! Zel!" He fumbled with trying to pry her fingers from his ear.

"What were you thinking?! You've been missing for over twenty-four hours, Link! Stop thinking you can take on my stalkers!" I chuckled under my breath because they act just like siblings. It was quite fun to watch.

Link whined when she tugged harder. "I'm here in one piece!"

"Because of Sheik." M'lady nodded towards me and I did so back. Then her attention was on Link again. "Even so, that does not excuse your blatant disregard for your own safety!"

Zelda paused for a moment and then her lips spread into a frighteningly huge grin. "That's it, Link! I'm putting you on lock-down. You are not to leave your home without a guard."

"But Zelda-"

"No. You obviously can't handle yourself out in the real world. Sheik." I stood up straighter. "You are to be Link's personal guard."

My heart thudded in my chest at this. "O-Of course."

"What? That's ridiculous. I don't need this little guy watching out for me." Zelda sent me a look and within moments Link was on the floor, hands held behind his back.

"Watch what you say about this 'little guy'." I smirked and got off him, helping Link to stand back up.

* * *

Bonus:

"This is humiliating." Link pouted as he curled up in a worn-out, green chair tucked into the corner of his apartment.

I had shown up early this morning, my first day of being his watch-dog as Zelda put it, to make him breakfast. According to M'Lady, Link is a hopeless cook.

"Is there anything I can do to make you leave?" I shook my head and expertly flipped the pancake I was cooking up then onto a plate I was holding. "What if I threatened to molest you?"

It took me a second to not shudder at the thought of being touched by those calloused, yet soft hands. "I apologize for M'Lady's over-the-top antics, but her word is my law. I will not leave until ordered by her to do so."

My breath halted as arms wrapped around my waist. "I guess we will become _best friends_ , huh." Malice and contempt mixed with amusement and, dare I say, lust as Link spoke.

It was the first time I was conflicted on Zelda's orders.

* * *

 **I feel like the ending is extremely open. Which means we will probably see more of these Link and Sheik if you guys request it. I'm not sure what situations I want to put them in. Only that Link is going to make Sheik quite uncomfortable and Zelda is going to meddle. Should be fun.**

 **Review. Perhaps leave me an idea for these two. Whatever works.**

 **Love and sneaky Sheikah,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm going to be completely honest when I say: I had no idea how this was going to end up. It actually wasn't meant to be this Sheik and Link, (A.k.a. the pair from that story that Sheik 'saves' Link from Zelda. A.k.a again, chapter 20 of this collection if you didn't know.) but it ended up being them. Usually it would have turned into something verging on smutty, but Sheik decided differently. Seriously, these characters write themselves through me. And I freaking love it. I also love how insecure this Sheik is but how he puts up a cool front, yet Link sees right through it most of the time. Feels more real to me. And I like making him a potty mouth. Hehe. If I did curse, I would do it like this Sheik. Just saying. Now that my talking is done...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was taking a lot to cover up my nervousness at the prospect of sex with Link. Sure, it was going to happen eventually, what with his track record, but I had been attempting to put it off as long as possible. Yet, here we are seven weeks in and I'm slipping. And I damn him for every second of it.

I sighed soundlessly at the muscled back peeking out from under Link's shirt. Maybe...

"Strip." Link's eyes were wide as he turned to look at me and I covered my mouth to hide my wide grin at the fact that, even with all my anxiety, I can still work him up so easily.

My boyfriend rolls his eyes a second later and sits up, now facing me. "You cannot be serious."

"I have to assess you to see if you're even worthy of being my boyfriend." I fluttered my eyes lashes and then winked. "Or perhaps you aren't quite enough of a man. All those muscles you compensating for something."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about you?"

I sagged a little. "Huh?"

The bed dipped as he moved to the edge. "Are you cute enough to be my boyfriend?"

"I can assure you I am." Our eyes locked and I narrowed mine.

Link seemed to take it as a challenge. "Then show me."

I took a step forward, trying to give the illusion that I was confident. "I refuse."

Before I knew what was going on, Link had pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "Hmm. Perhaps you aren't good enough and wish to hide it."

I pushed him back on the bed and tugged off my t-shirt while mumbling to myself. "Fuckin' pretty boy. Thinks he can win against me."

A cool hand landed against the small of my back, an arm draped gently around my waist. "You weren't lying. You are cute. Show me more." A shiver raced up my spine as he licked at my ear.

"Back the fuck up, you basta-" I yelped as Link spun and pushed my lithe form into the bed. "Damnit, Link!"

He chuckled as he crawled up onto me, straddling my waist and working his shirt off. "You're not the only one that can make orders. Now, let me love you." He grinned and I snarled.

"What gives you the right t-"

His tongue runs up my ear again and I shiver in delight. "You gave me every right when you said you loved me."

I crossed my arms, my composure trying to fall out from under me. "Since when did you get so fucking cheeky."

Link's rich scent washed over me as he kissed my lips and spoke softly. "Since when did you get so fucking adorable."

My fingers grasped golden locks as he trailed kisses down my neck. This is how it starts... Sex, right? I'm not sure if I'm ready. "I-I've always be-een this w-w-way, dumb arse."

"Are you okay?" I open my eyes, realizing I clenched them shut at some point, and stare up at Link.

"I..." Tears built up and spilled over as my heart thudded in my chest.

Link combs his fingers through my hair and shushes me. "Hey, we don't have to. I'm sorry for pushing you, Sheik. I should have realized you weren't ready."

I breath a sigh and cling to him. "R-Really?"

"Of course." He kisses my nose and I scrunch it. "Because I love you and respect you."

I suddenly feel like a child and wipe at my face to hide my embarrassment. Why would I think Link would force me into something. He's surprisingly considerate of me. A smile stretches my lips. "Thank you, Link."

He smiles softly and it lights up the whole fucking room, I swear. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Snarky Sheik is very much enjoyable. And Link is too. But Sheik though! Hehe. Most of my Links are the same (pervy and head-strong), but my Sheiks are pretty different. And this one is so great!**

 **Review. Tell me what you thought of this. Perhaps leave an idea, that kind of thing. You know, the normal.**

 **Love and snarky people, (I loves them!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a warning. This story is rather long. And my authoress note is rather long. Not sure how it happened, but... Life and death and love and birth on the planet Earth, you know. (Whoever knows the reference gets a virtual hug.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _He's twenty-two years old when her baby is born. Bright crimson stares up at him, the intelligence in the ruby orbs astounding. He tells her that he needs to leave for a while. To think, he says. She dearly wishes he would stay, but knows he needs to go._

 _The queen thinks about her choices. Would it have been better if she had not gone through with this?_

* * *

 _For years, he secludes himself in the mountains. Training, he says. Only every so often does he go see the young prince. It pains him to stay away, but it makes the yearning worse when he goes._

 _The queen knows why he refuses to live in the castle and it pains her. Will he ever look at the child with happiness?_

* * *

 _A massive celebration is held for the young prince on the day he comes into manhood. The same age the hero was when he started his quest. Thirteen. He can see the prince is curious about the man he barely knows, but he keeps a distance._

 _The queen watches the two watch each other and hopes her son will heal the broken man within her friend. Is she wrong to hope?_

* * *

 _He is forty years old when the prince finally approaches him. The little babe has turned into a man the spitting image of the one he loved and it hurts worse than any wound he has ever known._

 _The queen cries when the younger throws himself into the hero's arms and finally ask a question he has been holding in for years._

* * *

"Why do you look so lonely when our eyes meet, Link?" The surprise in those deep crystals astounds the prince to the point that he smiles. "I have grown much since you last saw me. You cannot hide behind walls anymore. Please, tell me what troubles you."

He licks his lips while extracting himself from that warm body. The curving of the prince's hips does not go unnoticed and the hero gulps. "Did... Did your mother ever tell you the story of the Hero of Time?"

Link knows that the prince is unsure where he wants to go with the conversation, but he greatly desires to avoid the question. "No, but I have heard tales from the elders in town."

"And what have you heard?" Link wondered why the prince looked uneasy.

"Our time runs along another where a brave youth took down an evil man and brought peace to Hyrule. That we are in the timeline that Mother created with her Triforce piece. One where the evil man was slain before he could lay his hands upon the sacred triangle. All thanks to the Hero of Time that remembered everything of the other time." The prince regarded Link with faked confusion. "What does that matter right now?"

It was a moment before he spoke again. "You are him, aren't you."

Link nodded. "I am."

For some reason, this unknown fact did not upset the prince. Link wanted to know why. "Does Mother know?"

"Only what I have told her and what little she remembers." His wish was granted as the prince spoke up.

"Would you believe me if I said I remember the other time?" A look that only one person had ever given him was directed at the hero. One of confidence, yet insecurity.

"There is no possible way. You were not ali-" The hero's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. "She named you after him. I should have known."

He knows the prince is reaching out for him, but he also knows he won't be able to stop if he looks back. "Wait!"

* * *

"Has he ever told you he has Sheik's memories?" Blue eyes locked on the floor, shame within them. Link read the words unspoken and cursed. "You knew this would happen."

Zelda tried to plead with him. "You must understand. I did it for you, Link."

He stood from the chair and it scratched across the floor. "But forcing him to be reborn before his soul was ready! You caused the rip in his mind! He should not remember anything! How could you?!"

She, too, got up. Though in a more dignified manner. "You needed him!"

"He is not the same! He will never be my Sheik! You cannot expect me to look at him the same way! To..." Tears sprang free and Link refused to wipe them away. She had to know how it hurt him. "What you have done is wrong."

She reached out and touched his shoulder. "But I wanted you to be happy. I love you."

"This will not make me happy. He isn't mine." The queen fell to the floor as he jerked away from her. "And he won't ever be again."

The door slammed shut and she knew she would not see him for many years.

* * *

The storm blew icy wind around the mountain, but the two occupants of the small cabin were safe behind the strong wood walls.

Link wanted to hurt him for following him all the way here. But he wouldn't. Couldn't. That face saved him from any rage the once-hero might have had. "Why have you come here?"

The prince held his ground. "Call me by my name."

He simply waved the younger off. "Go home. Your mother will be missing you."

Still, the prince stayed. "Say my name, Link. Please."

"The storm probably won't let up for a few days if you don't go right n-"

They landed in a tangle of limbs on the floor as the prince tackled him. Link tried to ignore how his body started to heat up or the way the younger was now straddling his hips. "Gods dammit, Link! Say my fucking name!"

The prince was breathing heavily, tears over-flowing and running down his soft cheeks, as Link reached up to cup his face with both hands. "Do you understand what you're trying to do?"

His hands were brushed away from the face he loved and layers of clothing to ward off the cold were shed from a slender torso. Finally, the skintight white undershirt was worked off of the prince's body and those beautiful eyes that warmed his heart like the lava pits of Death Mountain met his. The glow of the singular lantern seemed to wrap around the chest on display and Link had to work to get air into his lungs.

His own shirt was stripped from his body by callous-less hands and Link groaned at the feeling. A single nip to the point of his sensitive ear had him grabbing at the golden hair above him. "Say my name."

Link knew he couldn't go back from it. "Sheik." But he cared not.

"Finally." The warmest of smiles shown down as Sheik sat back up. "I've been waiting my whole life for that. You have no idea how hard it is to not be noticed by the man you love."

The hero snorted. "Don't I? You avoided me for five temples."

The prince snorted back. Though his was playful, not annoyed. "But wasn't the sex in the Spirit Temple worth the wait."

"Sheik." It was supposed to be a warning, but it came out full of love.

"When I started to recover my memory, I was scared. There was so much and my mind was still that of a ten year old." Smaller hands took Link's and placed them over a rapidly beating heart. "You avoided me and I was so mad. I hated you. But... I was lonely too."

His hands fell down to a trim waist and caressed the skin. "You understand how I felt for nearly a decade before you were born again."

New tears tried to fall, but Link easily reached up and wiped them away. "I'm sorry for how things ended."

"You couldn't have changed it. It was the will of the gods." Silence permitted the air and it felt just a bit colder. "Do you think I'm still there?"

"Ganondorf would be free if you weren't. But I suppose your soul was free to do what it wanted. After all, the seal only needed royal blood."

"It was weird when I remembered I was my mother's half-brother at one time."

"I bet."

"And going through puberty with the memory of _that_ constantly popping up was torture." Sheik winked and Link blushed. He guessed they hadn't changed so much from that time. It was Sheik that had started everything in the other time too. "So many sleepless nights wanting you. Still, I want you."

Red eyes flashed and Link had to keep from pushing Sheik to the floor as the prince rolled his hips down into Link's fading erection. That certainly sparked it back to life. "If only you had stayed at the castle. I would have snuck into your bed at the tender age of thirteen. I damn you for never staying the night."

Link scoffed. "That would make me a pedophile."

Sheik shrugged. "My soul was old enough."

A deep frown. "That does not make it right."

A wicked grin. "Makes it kinky."

Blue eyes had a difficult time deciding whether to widen in surprise or narrow in outrage. "Sheik!"

"What?" The younger groaned and leaned down to lay his head on the hero's strong chest. "You should have just fucked me then and I wouldn't be following you up into the mountains. Nice place, by the way."

Link's mind fuzzed over a bit as gentle fingertips traces his jawline. "Built it myse- Hey! You are getting off topic."

"Oh, yes. The topic of sex." The hero winched as the prince's elbows dug into his ribs as the younger rest his head on his hands. "Which makes me wonder why we aren't naked yet."

"I will not do such a thing with a _boy_ half my age." A delicate pout pulled those lips just right and Link was so close to pulling Sheik down into a kiss.

"So you're over forty. What does it matter. I bet things still work like they should." That sly grin and sultry eyes. "Besides, the years only made you ruggedly handsome."

Subconsciously, Link rubbed his bit of scruff... _Have to shave soon._ "This is why I tried to keep you away from Zelda. You're too perverted."

"We spent seven years in the same body. She technically was there when we-"

"La, la, la, la, la!" When it was apparent that Sheik wouldn't continue, Link uncovered his ears. "Please, Sheik. Shut your mouth for once in you lives."

"If I don't, are you going to put something in it?" Thick lashes fluttered as Sheik gave him the perfect innocent look.

The hero rolled his eyes. "That innocent smile is a lie and you know it."

The younger raised an eyebrow. "Sheikah can't lie."

"Link tried to put the math together in his head, but couldn't quite figure it out. "I'd say you're a fourth, maybe a half, Sheikah now. So, I doubt that counts for you."

"Shut up and have sex with me, Hero." The old nickname was not lost on Link, but he ignored the nostalgic feeling.

Crossing his arms, the hero glared up at the Sheikah that was sitting up again. And perfectly perched on a delicate piece of his anatomy. "No. What would your mother say?"

"That we probably should have done it years ago." The way he said it sounded like Zelda really had told him. And she probably had. "These bodies we are in are virgin, you know."

"I-I-"

Red eyes filled with mirth. "Ha! That's right! You're a forty-something year old virgin!"

"By the Three..."

"Sex, sex, sex!" Did Sheik know what he was doing by bouncing up and down on Link's hips? One look and... Yeah. He did.

"I'm leaving." Link tried to push the younger off so he could get up, but got nails threatening to tear into his skin.

"No, Link!" Sheik's voice was a whine verging on heartbreak. "Don't leave me."

The hero sighed as he flopped back down. "Why can't you act like a civil adult?"

"Cause it's just us." White-blond hair caressed Link's shoulder as Sheik nuzzled into him.

Link groaned. Everything was a mess now. "I'm developing a headache."

Sheik sing song voice was not helping. _"You know what helps with that."_

"If you say another word, I will-"

"Bend me over your knee and spank my arse cause I'm a bad boy." _Bad boy alright..._

 _Get yourself together, Link._ "Tell your mother."

"Ouch." The prince rolled his eyes. "The mom card. I'd fold if your threat meant anything to me."

"I'll refuse to sleep with you." One look from those crimson orbs and Link knew he couldn't.

Those all-seeing-eyes obviously knew as well, because Sheik smiled. "You never change. Why can't you say sex? Or fuck? That's a nice word. Fucking fuckety fuck fuck."

Warningly, Link growled. "Sheik."

"I'll go to sleep if you let me sleep with you." At the steel gaze, Sheik added, "And I really do mean sleep, not sex."

Link stared deeply into Sheik eyes until he was sure the other meant it. "Any other demands?"

The prince nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course."

Give up. That was the only way to do things with Sheik. The boy was, and always will be, a fireball. "And what, pray tell, are they?"

"We sleep naked." Here, he pointed at Link. "And you _must_ cuddle me."

Last ditch effort. "You realize how cold it is up in the mountains, right?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." Link sighed at the seductive tone of voice. He couldn't win for losing.

"You have to understand things are different now, Sheik. You're technically Zelda's first born. You have duties and task that must be carried out."

"I left her a note, you know. I told her to tell the kingdom I died of illness or something." He shrugged at Link's widening eyes. "It isn't like she doesn't have other kids now."

"You can't-"

"I was born to love you! You think I would choose ruling a country over you!" The hero tried to calm the Sheikah that was getting more and more upset. "I came up here to be with you! I love you! Damn the kingdom to hell and back! I refuse to leave your side!"

Ruby eyes darkened with raw emotion. "I need you, Link."

The gate holding back all the things he wanted to do, but didn't, came open and Link pulled Sheik down to kiss him deeply. He knew if Sheik wasn't by his side, he would break beyond repair now.

Link held Sheik to his chest and breathed in his unique scent. "I won't let you go back. No matter how much you beg to."

The Sheikah nodded. "I won't."

An ugly emotion was developing in the older's chest. "You can't even think about another man."

"Never."

Link licked his lips and spoke softly. "Say you love me every day."

"Only if you say it back." Equal amounts of love were admit as Sheik bumped his head against Link's chin and kissed him the second the hero shifted down. "Anything else?"

"Come to bed with me. I've missed you terribly."

"As long as you embrace me until morning."

Link lifted his love up higher in his arms as he stood. "Then I wish the sun would never rise."

They crossed the room, the prince smiling as the bed sunk underneath them. Link's eyes were finally full of life again.

* * *

 **In case you didn't know my canon for the whole Sheik is the seal for Ganondorf/timelines not crashing together-ness thing. I make him half-royal, half-Sheikah sometimes so that he can maintain the seal. Or sometimes I use his full-blooded Sheikah self to maintain the seal. Anyways, that's it pretty much.**

 **So, I got this idea while reading a story where the guy was like thirty and the girl was eighteen. For some reason I imagined Link as a forty year old man trying to keep from doing the stuff of stuffs to a way younger Sheik. I was going to have Sheik fall in love with Link on his own, but somehow it ended up being Sheik reborn in a different body (Kinda. Still looks the same, I guess.) and gaining his memories back. As you can clearly see.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering: Fun fact, at the end of the story, Link is fourty-four and Sheik is twenty-two. I thought it turned out nicely and did not plan to have Sheik literally half Link's age. But I'm rambling. I'll go on and on about nonsense in my next update authoress note thing! Bah!**

 **Review. Please, no complaints on the age gap. I'll be severely peeved if I'm left a review that tells me it's gross and wrong. To be completely honest, I do not care. My story. My rules. Don't like it, I don't like you. That's how I feel at this point. I write for me and a few wonderful reviewers whom I love. (I'm talking about you Smileey, Imagination that, my Fairy boy, that one guest that should get a profile so I can message them religiously, KPGirl1227, firework615, LOZ Fan, Sokkalovr1, Zeldageek726, , and** **anyone else I have forgotten.) Okay. Maybe more than a few... Oh well. I loves them all!**

 **Love and how odd would it be to be reborn as your sibling's kid, (I shiver in disgust just thinking about it.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**This has been in my docs (Finished) for months and i have no idea why it hasn't been posted yet. Oh well. It is here now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I laughed as the lithe male collides with the wall of lockers. "Watch where you're going, freak!" When my group of friends turn the next corner, I stay back. Sheik, the guy I just shoved, is picking himself up off the floor. _Come on! Why don't you defend yourself?! Get mad or something!_ He wipes his eyes on the end of his white, turtleneck sleeve and unlocks his locker.

Gods! We do this everyday and I can never get enough of him. That single, barely-a-second moment where my hand is against his lower back is what I live for. I just wish I could touch Sheik more often. Maybe kiss him. Tell him how wonderful he is. Run my fingers through his hair. Work those skin-tight pants off his slender legs. Mouth the hole of his collarbone. Leave love bites across his chest. Whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Ah, geez! I love him so fucking much! Why can't I just tell him?!

* * *

My heart is racing as I grab my books from my locker. Link had just came walking through and practically bashed me into my locker, but I didn't care that it hurt. I loved him too much to hold a grudge. I remember back when I was in elementary school and he walked me to my bus every day, holding my hand the entire time and keeping the bigger kids from pushing me over. I bet Link doesn't remember. He may bully me now, but I know there is a soft side in him and I desperately want to bring it out. I just don't know how.

* * *

"See you at Zelda's party, Link." I wave off my group of friends and head to the locker room. I smell like the wrestling team and that is saying something. Not in a good way either. I barely notice another shower running as I step into the closest one. I hum lightly to myself, not realizing that I am harmonizing with the singing coming from the other guy. I make quick work of lathering the soap and cleansing myself.

When I step out of the shower, what do I see... A half-naked Sheik with a towel slipping down over his red face. It is only after following his gaze do I feel self-conscious. Here we are. Half-naked and staring each other down. I'd call it a small victory if not for the erection I'm getting. Sheik mumbles something, but I don't hear it. I can only watch as he faces his locker, body stiff. It makes me angry. So angry that I am standing behind him, my hands on either side of him.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" I whisper in his ear, blowing more air out then necessary.

"No-Nothing is wrong. I just n-need to get dressed." He doesn't make a move to open his locker and it causes me to grin.

"Why don't you stay a while. We can chat, hmm." A small moan leaves the smaller boy as my lips trace his shoulder. Goddess Nayru! What am I doing?! Is this what a couple months of bottled sexual desire does to someone?!

Sheik looks over his shoulder at me, want in his eyes, and I can just imagine how he would look it we actually had sex. Maybe that is what I need. To release this craving. So, I move closer. My crotch is against Sheik's backside and I can hear his shallow breathing.

My face cracks into a wide grin as Sheik grips the edge of his towel. "L-Link, wh-what are you do-doing?"

"What am I doing, Sheik?" My hands find his hips and I massage the area tenderly.

"Is this some n-new punishment?" Sheik whimpers as my fingertips barely slip under the edge of his towel in the loose areas around his hipbones.

"If that's what you want to call it." I chuckle and nuzzle into his white-blond locks.

Then I feel the hiccuping motion of Sheik's body. It is like he is holding back from crying. I step back and turn him around. Sure enough, tears are running down Sheik's face.

"Sh-Sheik?" I realize what I was doing. Pushing myself on the one I love. And for what? To rape him and have him hate me for the rest of our lives.

He flinches as I take his face in my hands. "Hey, calm down. Please. I'll leave. I'm sorry. I-"

"No!" Now it is my turn to be surprised. Sheik looks up to me and I can see happiness, but also confusion. "Don't go."

"Are you sure?" Instead of answering me, Sheik leans up to press a kiss to my lips. It is light, chaste, and innocent. Not to mention it only last for a second. But it is the best kiss I've ever had. I only have one issue. "Why?"

Sheik bites his lip. "It's what you want, right?"

I smiled softly. "Yeah."

* * *

I wait in the spot Link brought me to earlier. Right now, he is calling to tell his friends some excuse for why he can't make it to some girl's party. Instead, he wants me to come home with him. We made a deal in the locker room that Link wouldn't bully me if I do everything he wants. That happens to be allowing him to press me against my gym locker and attacking my neck. I really hope it doesn't warm up any time soon or my aunt will see the marks.

"Ready to go?" I glance to the side and see Link looking at me, a hunger in his eyes. Maybe I'll lose my virginity tonight. I can only hope.

I shrug. "I guess."

* * *

My mouth feels like it is going to drop open as I take in Link's mansion. It is huge, but empty. Not when it comes to furniture though. What I mean is it feels empty. Like no one lives here.

Link takes my hand in his and we ascend the grand stairs. "My room is this way."

Soon enough, we are in Link's rooms. Yeah, rooms. He has the typical rich people set-up. A sitting room, bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet. All done in greens, golds, and wood.

He seems to suddenly realize why I've been silent. "Too fancy?"

"N-No. It... It's just a lot to take in. I never thought I would be here... in your room." I blush lightly and tilt my head to the side to hide behind my hair.

"Neither did I." I gasp as Link presses a hand to my chest, slowly walking me back until I fall on his couch.

My heart races as he stands in between my legs simply looking down at me. I gulp and voice the question that has been on my mind for almost an hour now. "Are we going to have sex tonight, Link?" I want to take it back as soon as the words leave my mouth, but then I see Link's face. He is smiling softly down at me.

"Do you want to?" I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like I should be truthful with him.

"Yes."

* * *

My heart is racing. Light breathing is the only sign that Sheik is in my bed. He curled up more and more as he slept. Now I can only see his hair peeking out of from under my green comforter. It was such a cute trait. I had no idea how Sheik could take a nap. I was full of energy. I swear I could take on the world right now. But I guess it is different for the person on the bottom. Don't know why. I was the one that did all the work.

I flushed, thinking about what would happen if Sheik took charge. Sweat glistening on his torso and thigh muscles constricting as he rode me like one would a horse. Oh, goddesses. I suddenly craved to make that reality. The only thing stopping me is the fact that Sheik complained about hurting before passing out. I guess that would be why he is tired. Eh... Whatever. I'll just peel back the covers and watch him sleep. Or perhaps I will curl up next to him.

A whine came from my slumbering bed partner as his eyes move about under his lids. I can only assume he is dreaming. What about, I don't know. I wonder if he has been wanting to do this for a while now as well. Would we make a habit of this? I desperately hoped so. My mind was pleading for me to never let him go. Sheik let out a content sigh and cuddled around my thigh. My eyes widened when I realized I had shifted closer to him and started running my fingers through his hair. Gods, he is so perfect.

I allowed a blush to take over my face as I imagined asking Sheik to date me. We would be happy for the rest of our high school careers and then I would beg him to move in with me as we studied at our respective colleges. He would cook breakfast one morning and I would act like nothing was special. Then bam! He turns from the stove and I am down on one knee asking for his hand in marriage.

If only things would work out like that. It is a shame Sheik only slept with me because I'm his bully and he would rather have sex than be hit. A few tears drip down off my chin and onto Sheik's face. When did I start crying?

* * *

Warm. So very warm. I don't want to move.

But things have never gone my way. Something wet lands on my cheek and I groan. What the hell? I was sleeping and now it is raining. Is that it? But I was inside, so it couldn't be raining.

My eyelids flutter open and I want to burrow in the covers away from the light over on Link's bedside table. Wait... Link? Did we really...? I shift and gasp. Yeah. We did. My face heats up as I replay my afternoon of passion with my secret love. Sadly, he will probably never want it to happen again. Another drop lands on my cheek and I look up in the direction it fell from. Only to be met by crying blue eyes.

I try to rack my brain for why he would be upset, but find none. I guess it would be best to simply ask. "Link?"

He finally seems to realize that we have been having a staring contest and wipes the tracks from his face. "Huh. Oh, sorry. I was spacing." He gives a light chuckle, though it holds no humor.

"What's wrong?" I try for a stern expression, but my lower back is throbbing so it probably looks more like a grimace.

He freezes before putting on a fake smile. "Why would something be wrong?"

I bite my lip and move to sit up. The pain is... Well, painful. But I ignore it. Link is what is important right now. "You were crying."

"Was not." We both seem a little surprised by that answer, perhaps Link more so than me.

"Yes, you were." I say it slowly and bring a hand up to cup his jaw, but Link flinches and practically shoves me away. He stands at the side of the bed now. I would be embarrassed by his nakedness if not for the frustration bubbling in me.

"No. I wasn't." Blue eyes narrow. "And why would it matter to you, Sheik. You're just the kid I like to bully turned whore. Not that this wasn't a nice bit of sex."

I growl and jump from the bed, not caring of the white-hot fire in my lower back to tackle Link. "You arse!"

He hisses as I punch him, my fists connecting with his shoulders over and over. Within seconds, I'm the one of the floor and Link is perched on my stomach. "The truth hurts, huh. It sure was easy to get you out of your clothes and into my bed. Ah, the way you screamed for me."

I saw red at the insult, but the ultimate sadness cooled the blood lust in my veins. Instead of throwing him off, I covered my eyes with my forearm and cried. "Bastard! I fucking hate you! I hate you so much! I just want you to disappear!" But really, I wanted to disappear. I felt so stupid. Here I was, giving him my virginity, for nothing.

"Sh-Sheik?" Link's voice lowered to a whisper as he spoke my name.

"Get off me!" When Link didn't move, I scrambled out from under him. I limped around the room, gathering my articles of clothing. The moment I reached my pants, I pulled out my phone. I wiped at the remaining tears on my face and waited for Midna to pick up.

 _"Hey, Sheiky."_

"I'm over on the west side of town. I'll wait for you at the corner of Kokori Road and Hero Lane. Please, come get me." I knew I was being rude, but in my defense I was pissed.

 _"Getting my shoes on right now. Love you, Sheiky."_

"Love you." The phone quieted as Midna hung up and I tucked my phone into the back pocket of my pants before pulling them on.

"Who was that?" I scowled at Link as I headed around the bed for the door.

I couldn't help but think 'at least he put some pants on'. I wouldn't have been able to look at him much longer. "Why is it any of your business who I talk to."

"Because..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I sighed and started for the door.

Suddenly, Link was standing in my way

"Don't go." His eyes were pleading, but I was far past my breaking point.

He flinched slightly as I gave him a hatred-fueled glare. "Move."

Link shifted side to side as he spoke. "But if I do, you'll leave."

"Yeah, I will." The words came out as a snarl and I almost wanted to apologize. "What does that matter to you?"

Link's arms came up to fold in front of his bare chest, curse my brain for noticing this fact, and he whined. "I don't want you to."

"Din dammit, Link. Really. You're acting like I'm yours and that you care, yet you just called me a whore." I felt on the verge of tears again, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting to me once more.

"I didn't mean it." My heart skipped a beat as Link sent me an awkward smile. "I like you, Sheik."

Suddenly, I was fueled by a new wave of rage. I took quick steps forward and slapped Link across the face. Hot tears were raining down from my probably bloodshot eyes. "How dare you?! You think that it's okay to just say that! You think that sweet talking me will make this all better! Well, you're wrong! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Link! Gods, I hate you!" Link's arms wrapped around my waist as I slapped his chest over and over.

Even through all his wincing, Link was able to speak. "It's okay, Sheik. I don't blame you. I hate myself right now because I can see the pain all this has caused you. So much more than my fist ever could have. I'm sorry." He pulled me closer as I gave up attacking him and just let me cry.

I stopped a few minutes later and pulled away from him. Link watched me walk around him and out the door. I could feel his eyes on me even as I made my way down the sidewalk and to the corner where Midna had been waiting for me. Midna didn't question why she had seen me leave Link's house or why I had a distinct limp. For that, I was thankful.

And now, here I am, a week later.

"Sheiky! You're out of my favorite cereal!" I sighed as Midna came rushing into my room with an empty box.

"Sorry. I was supposed to go shopping last Friday." Neither of us mentioned that I could barely walk without wincing that day. "I'll go get some tomorrow, if that will make you happy."

"But I want Agitha's Golden Bug Crunch now!" I sighed again and stood up from my desk where I had been attempting to do my homework.

"Fine." I pulled on my favorite pair of boots and headed down the hall before realizing Midna wasn't following me. She was lounging on my bed when I peeked back in. "Are you coming with me?"

"Nope." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I gulped at the empty shelf. Midna was going to kill someone. Probably me. Her favorite cereal was being discontinued. Apparently, people were finding actual bugs in their cereal.

"Yep. Sucks, don't it." A deeper, almost familiar voice sounded to my right and I glanced over to find a rather attractive guy.

His pitch black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but I could tell it would brush his shoulders if down. Deep burgundy eyes surrounded by tanned skin stared back at me. And then something hit me where things truly hurt. This guy looked just like Link if that stupid jerk had black hair, red eyes, and sightly darker skin.

I averted my eyes and tried to breath normally. "Y-Yeah. My friend will be disappointed."

He laughed and it reminded me of Link's so much. "My little sister bought as many boxes as she could off Gossip Stones when she heard the news. Now we have a shed set aside for her."

"Hmm. Perhaps I should pay a visit to your house. Where do you live?" His lips spread into a wide grin at my antics.

The guy leaned in closer and looked around like he thought we would be listened in on. "Aryll would have my head if she knew I let someone take her cereal, but you are awfully cute, so maybe I could sneak a few boxes to you when they come in."

I blushed at the compliment. "Midna would be pleased."

"Perhaps we should exchange numbers. Just to make our sneaky deal. Nothing more." He winked a second later. "This is my way of hinting that I want your number, Beautiful. In case you didn't pick up on that."

I, honest to Goddess Farore, giggled. The black-haired guy's eyes widened and I could feel my face redden further. "Sure. You can have my number..."

"Yami Rinku 'Dark' Courest." He must have seen my confusion, because he went on. "But I just go by Dark to the people I like and I sure do like you, person I don't know the name of yet but will soon I hope or I won't remember who's number yours is."

"Sheik Shay Shadiah. I go by Sheik." I realized my name is odd to anyone not Sheikah.

"You're Sheikah?" I nod. "Wow. I haven't ever seen a Sheikah before. And your first name is just a shortened version of your race. Why is that?" My heart rate slowed from the pounding it was. Did he sound curious?

"It's family tradition to name the first-born of every generation after our great hero, Sheik, so I carry the name with pride." I tried to puff out my chest, but ended up laughing and causing Dark to laugh as well.

"By the Three. Where in the hell did you go, Dark?" The one person I had hoped to not run into rounded the end of the isle and our eyes locked.

Something cold dropped into my stomach and I suddenly felt like throwing up. I avoided looking at Link as he walked over and made sure to get Dark's attention before speaking. "I guess I should be heading back to tell my friend the news. So, I suppose we should exchange numbers. If only for our secret plan. You don't mind if I put you in my phone as tall, Dark, and handsome, right?"

I pulled out my phone as Dark chuckled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. And you shall be Red-eyed Beauty in mine."

We swapped numbers and I was surprised by a hug from my new friend. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Sheik."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You too, Dark."

He smiled before walking off, not realizing he was leaving his brother, Link, behind. I dearly hoped Link would just go, but things haven't gone my way in a while.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." My blood ran cold as Link spoke. What could he possibly want from me that he hasn't gotten already?

I scowled as I faced him, hoping to mask my nervousness. "What the hell do you want now, Link? Because I want nothing to do with scum like you."

"I messed up, okay." Now it felt like my veins were on fire from my rage.

I stomped the few steps over to him and poked Link hard in the chest. "Just because you say you messed up doesn't mean I'll become you docile little puppy again. As far as I'm concerned, you should be bending to my every whim and kissing the ground I walk on like I'm a god just to be around me."

Link at least had the sense to look ashamed. "I know."

It was slightly satisfying to have him speak so solemnly. "You'd better. Now, I need to go. If you really want to be a part of my life again, Link, then you should do something pretty great for me. Just apologizing for tormenting me the entire time I've been in high school and then calling me a whore after letting you fuck me once won't cut it."

I was a few steps away when Link spoke. "I'll be your slave for as long as it takes, if you want."

Blue eyes met mine as I spared a glance over my shoulder. The adoration and longing in Link's eyes nearly floored me. I swallowed and nodded as much as one can with their neck turned as much as mine was. "I suppose it could work."

Not two seconds later, Link was at my side and had the basket of groceries I had been carrying. "I can carry these for you, yeah."

My heart skipped a beat at the honest look in those crystal orbs. It didn't surprise me when I licked my lips before speaking and Link focused in on them. "It's a start, I guess."

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Midna's glare could kill as Link walked into the front door of my house with me.

"He's trying to make up for what he did. Don't know what good he thinks it will do." My best friend scoffed and, before I knew what was happening, Midna pulled me into the kitchen.

"You cannot be serious, Sheik." She gestured back to the living room. "That fuckwad isn't worth your time. Kick him out."

I sighed, knowing she was going to be upset. "I'm going to let him attempt to make up for his mistakes, Mid."

"Yeah." We both glanced over to see Link in the doorway. "This 'fuckwad' is working on making amends no matter what that means or cost."

Midna seemed to be on fire as she stormed up to Link and I winced at the look of fear in Link's eyes. Not that it helped she was almost as tall as he was. "If you ever pull the shit you did to Sheik ever again I will fucking kill you. And if you even dare to touch him, I will fucking kill you. You even think about him indecently without his permission, I will fucking kill you. Hell, I'd kill you right fucking now if Sheik wasn't such a love-sick puppy still."

"You have no idea the amount of support I have given him. So much more than you ever could even imagine to. That is something you need to get through your tiny, deku nut sized brain. Whether you want to admit it or not, you fucked up enough that Sheik should have thrown you aside unless you got down on your knees and begged for forgiveness after getting run over by a hundred Gorons and stung by a thousand gohma larvae while choking on red potion." Even I was floored by the venom in Midna's words. "He deserves the best of the best and you've already proven it just isn't you. I suggest you step up your game, treat him right, or go jump off a cliff because you should be nothing to him right now."

Link's eyes were sad as he ducked his head and a small glimmer of hope developed in my chest at his words. "I promise I will do better."

"Promises mean absolute shit to us Twili." I could tell Mid was losing her anger as she flicked his nose. "Show me instead."

I sucked in a breath as Link walked over and got down on his knees. "Forgive me for being a huge jerk to you, Sheik, and I swear to the Three, and on my life, I will do so much better."

"I... uh..."

"This may be a bad time, but I want you to know that I..." He gulped and I was surprised as Link wiped tears from his eyes. "I cried because I knew you wouldn't love me. A-An-nd I know I deserve nothing but scorn and hatred from you, but I can only pray you will feel the same one day. I love you, Sheik."

"You are..." I ran my hand through his hair, still unbelieving of what I heard him say. It was so hard to take as truth, but when he flinched at my pause, I knew he wasn't lying. I smiled kindly. "Forgiven."

"Really? Just like that?" He jumped up at my nod. "C-Can I kiss you?"

I didn't miss the way Link glanced over at Midna. Those eyes were quick to look back at me as I laughed. "Yeah, sure."

Shaking, calloused hands took my face into their hold. His nerves were revealed more in that single action than any before. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you before. I was a fool to hide behind faked disgust and hatred."

"Kiss me before I change my mind." I caressed his face when genuine fear shown in his eyes. Fear of losing this chance. Losing me. "I'm kidding. But I do wish you'd kiss me sooner than later."

"Yes, Master." We shared a laugh as he closed the distance.

* * *

Bonus 1:

"I- I'll get a job closer to your college and find a different school closer and-"

I shushed my boyfriend. "Link, dear. You don't need to worry. I'm taking online classes. We can live anywhere you want."

"O-Oh, cause I found this nice one in Hylia Square in the Skyward district with-"

"Sounds wonderful already." He scowled at my interruption, but continued a moment later.

"Two bedroom, two bath. A jacuzzi tub-"

I purred and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It gets better."

"And massive shower. Not to mention a balcony overlooking the mountains with a window seat for two." Any annoyance at my interruptions disappeared as I shifted up to peck Link's cheek.

My boyfriend's eyes fluttered shut as I ran my hands through his hair, purposely scratching his scalp because I know he likes it. "Imagine the early mornings watching the sun rise."

Link sighed as I began to nuzzle into his chin. "Yeah."

"Imagine the sex we could have without your brother calling for dinner or Impa telling us to quiet down so she could read."

"Ye-" Surprised azure orbs looked down at me. "What?!"

"Don't tell me you don't look forward to being in a home all our own." Slowly, I started pulling him over to the bed. "No one telling us what to do, when to do it."

Link laughed lightly even as I lowered myself to the bed and he took the space above me. "We pretty much had that at my house."

"But Dark is such a mood ruiner. I swear he has a brother complex." Who would have guessed, eh?

I chuckled because Link now looked so puzzled. "A what?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, love." To take his mind further off the subject, I began working the knots from his hair and rubbing his ears when i neared them.

A purr enveloped his voice and Link pushed his head further into my hands. "Mmm. Okay. Call me that again."

"Link, my lovely love that I love." I squealed as he pushed me back into the pillows. "Link!"

His name turned into a half-squeal, half-moan as he latched onto my neck. "Can't talk. Must make love."

It was like clockwork. We get into the mood and Dark comes in. Though I suppose he was quite shocked to see his beloved brother flip him off and tell him to leave. Not that the mood survived. But I was fine with snuggling into Link's arms and imagining us living alone together.

* * *

Bonus 2:

"How would you like you eggs, Link? Scrambled, fried?"

The egg carton popped open and I could hear Link chuckle. "You know I love your cooking, Sheik."

I rolled my eyes. "Just my cooking."

"Yes." Was that a teasing tone he took with me? Sure sounded like it.

"Oh. I'm positively hurt." I turned, spatula in hand to mock glare at Link. Instead I found him down on one knee. The spatula dropped without a care as I brought my hands up to my mouth. "Link?"

He smiled and held up a small black box. "Will you marry me, Sheik?"

"Yes! Of course!" We tumbled to the kitchen floor and I kissed him with all the passion in my small frame as we shakily got the ring on my finger.

Link's laughter rumbled from his chest into mine and he wiped the tears from my eyes, not noticing his own streaming down his face. "This was my dream for so long."

* * *

 **Well, I need to help with a birthday party and stuff. So my authoress note shall be short. And that's it.**

 **Review. I love them reviews. Haven't been getting many as of late. Not sure why, though. Tis a little sad and doesn't help the creative juices.**

 **Love and never hide your feelings, (It usually ends in pain and misery.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys. (Happy birthday to me, btw.) Sorry this update is at the end of the day. I woke up with a super sick stomach and ended up puking my guts out. So, if there are any mistakes, it is because I do not have the energy to focus on fixing them. Probably going to go to sleep after I post this. Hope I have some good reviews to look at tomorrow when I wake up. (Perhaps some 'happy birthday' ones.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aww! Sheiky weiky! Zelly looooves you!" I groaned.

"Get off!" My sister whined as I shoved her away and pulled the bow out of my hair. "I'm a fucking guy, Zelda! You can't keep doing this kind of shit to me!"

"Nooo! Sheiky!" She tried to pin another in my hair and I batted her hands away. "You have to stay small and cute and sweet and innocent and-"

"You're being too over-fucking-bearing!" I squealed as she tackled me.

"Don't use such language, my sweet sweet baby brother!" Suddenly, the door opened and Link appeared in the door way.

He scratched at his chin and grinned. "I see I interrupted something."

I blushed and moved out from under Zelda. "No. She was... just..."

"You... uh... got a little something." Link poked at something in my hair and I pulled it out to find it was a tiny pink bow.

I turned to my sister with fire in my eyes. "Damn it, woman!"

"But you were so cute." I ignored her pouting.

* * *

"I... I've wanted to say this for a while and it may come out wrong, but I- damn this is hard!" I backed up against the wall outside of Zelda's room.

"Start again. Don't worry, I can wait."

"What I'm trying to say is... I love you."

"Link. I love you too." I held my hand over my mouth and tried to stay quiet as I hurried back into my room.

I flopped down on my bed and choked out a sob. It isn't fair! I was the one that loves him! I was the one that wanted to be with him! Not her! My heart raced, blood pumping in my ears, and I barely noticed as my door opened. "Sheik?"

I jumped up as Zelda tried to come closer. "Stay away!"

"Wha-

I flinched back as she tried to touch me. "I don't want to see you right now! Get out!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Link stepped in at that moment and I lost it.

"Sheik?" My sister shouted my name as I ran out of my room.

"Sheik?!" And then out of the house and down the street.

* * *

My phone rang again and I sent it to voicemail. Zelda continued to try and get a hold of me. Link too. I didn't bother answering either, only sent them each a message that I was okay.

"I knew you'd be here." I started at Link's voice.

Rocks crunched under my feet as I stood from the swing. "H-How did you find me?"

"You come here to think." He smiled. "But I'm the only one that knows that. Which means your sister won't bother us here."

"Wh-Why does that matt-ter?"

"Because you know you can talk to me. And Zelda... She tends to... uh..." He rubbed his chin and I watched as he swallowed. "Exaggerate things, you know."

"Yeah." Link moved closer and I let him guide me over to the see-saw.

I was breathing in and out to calm myself as I went up and he went down and then he went up and I went down. It was a soothing motion and how Link got me to talk since we were little.

"Now, want to tell me why you were having a panic attack?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"I mean, she's pretty and smart and kind. I can see why you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." We stopped and I was stuck with my feet dangling. "Are you trying to ask if I like your sister?"

"Well-"

"Oh, shit. You heard." My heart raced as Link looked up at me. "Perhaps if you had stayed a few more minutes you would have heard Zelda tell me how good of a job I did and that she was sure I could confess to the person I truly love."

"You-"

"Fucking hell. I can't believe..." He sighed. "You love me."

It was a statement, not a question. I gulped and started twiddling my thumbs. "I g-guess that I migh- Ah!"

My side of the see-saw dropped and I was helpless as I almost fell, but then Link was next to me, picking me up and-

I gasped as he pulled away, my bottom lip tugged lightly as his lips let it go. "I love you, Sheik."

* * *

Bonus:

"Aww! You told him! Yay!" I squealed as my sister pulled me into her chest. "My Sheiky finally has a boyfriend! Now I have a reason to dress you up. Hehe."

Link kissed my cheek and then I heard a hard smack. "The hell, Zelda!"

"Don't touch my baby brother, pervert."

"Uh..."

"Now that you are dating, someone has to protect Sheik's innocence." I imagine my sister was giving Link a sickeningly sweet smile. "And who better than his older sister."

"You mean who better than his sister that has a brother complex."

"He is my baby brother, not yours."

"Yeah, cause that would be weird. I would not want to feel this way for my little brother."

"Ha! You admit you're feeling indecent things!"

I had no time to gasp as Link pulled me from Zelda's grasp and into his chest before he was running his hands down my thighs. "Very indecent things. I wonder how he looks in ecsta-"

"No, no, no! Bad Link!"

"Ow!" I sighed as Zelda flicked Link's nose. "Evil woman!"

"Dirty old pervert!"

This is my life now, I suppose. Smiling, I pulled my sister and boyfriend into a group hug. "Never change, guys."

* * *

 **I had wanted to make a big story around this, but I really don't have the drive to. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

 **Review. (Remember, birthday reviews. *hint, hint* *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*)**

 **Love and Sheik would look adorable in frilly things, (Dress him like a princess!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy clearing-out-my-docs day! It is pretty much just that. I have a lot of stuff in my docs. I want it out of my docs, but not deleted. So a posting spree I go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I wiped down the nearest table. We had just closed for the night and I was exhausted. My ears perk at the sound of the door opening. I turn and see two men of relatively the same size.

"Sorry, but we are closed."

"It's okay, Sheik. They are here to speak with me." Nabooru walked out of the back room and greeted both men. I couldn't really make out what they were saying as she sat them at a booth. I did, however, notice several glances sent my way. I hate to be stared at. That's the reason I don't help out with customers. By the time I see them, when they stumble over to the counter for a meal, all the men that come into this place are wasted. Nabooru doesn't like anyone to leave here without being a little tipsy.

"Sheik! Come here!" I toss down the rag and head over to my over-the-top boss.

"Yes, Nabooru?" She motions for me to sit by her across from the two men. So I take a seat and try to not focus on the fact that both men have their eyes locked on me.

"This is Dark, a regular here, and his brother, Link." I nod and she goes on. "Link hasn't ever been here before, but he is a good friend of mine. I wanted to know if you would be his guide on his first night in the Gerudo Fortress."

She looked at me expectantly and I sighed. "Sure. I'm obviously a better choice then the girls around this place. Poor boy would be groped to death with his looks." I didn't even try to hide my blush at those stupid words. They just slipped out.

"Good. Tomorrow night it is." She leaned across the table and took, the one I hoped to be, Dark's hand. "Your brother is in the right hands."

Dark winked and brought Nabooru's hand to his lips. "As am I." I made a gagging noise and puking motion before slipping from the booth. Only to yelp when my boss grabbed my arse.

"Nabooru!"

She tsked. "Don't test me, Sheikah."

A laugh sounded and I turned on the blond brother. I hadn't really looked at either of them. Too nervous. But they were very similar. Muscled bodies, large shoulders, strong chins, sharp noses, and fierce eyes. The only differences being color. Dark was tan and Link was fair-skinned. Link had no piercings and Dark had quite a few. Dark had black hair and Link was, obviously, a blond. Dark's eyes were a deep red and Link's... Were so blue it felt like I was going to be pulled in. They reminded me of a clear night sky just after sunset. When the black of night hadn't yet taken over the blue of day. But maybe the lighting in here was bad. I know it is rather dark.

"Sorry. Your blush is just too cute." My eyes widened and I went to retrieve my bag by the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nabooru. The tables aren't all clean, but you know how I am. Goodnight." And with that I walked out. Not quite sure how to deal with compliments.

* * *

I brushed my hair and threw it up in a sloppy bun, not really having time for anything else. Link was supposed to arrive any time. I slipped on my shoes and hurried out to the floor. Dark showed up not too long ago and Nabooru snatched him up for some 'quality time'. I shudder at the thought. Several of the girls watched me, the normally never dressed up cook, walk out in quite the outfit. Nabooru saw it fitting for me to look the part of the Gerudo without all the girl. If that makes sense.

So she stuck me in deep, navy blue tights that hug my every curve and a long, loose white shirt with slits up the sides. A black scarf and flats tied in with the black swirling lines Nabooru outlined my face with. It wasn't an outfit I detest, but it did reveal my body like I have never done before. My usual attire is a black tee under a dark red vest and darker jeans. I suppose that wouldn't work today.

I walked over to wait by the door. Can't have the girls all over Link just yet. I yelp and jump as arms wrap around my waist. "You look lovely today, Sheik." Why am I surprised?

"Hello, Link." I hear a chuckle. "Shall we begin your first night in the Fortress?"

"Sure." His breath caresses my ear and I shudder. This is going to be a rough night for me.

I take Link's arms and unwrap them from around me. He pouts, but I intertwine our fingers and move along, definitely noticing how he smiles at the gesture. The first place I take Link is the booths. We sit down at one and I call over Andria, the youngest of the waitresses but still older than me.

"What can I get for you?" She bends low, probably to show off her chest, and I watch as Link turns away, not missing the look of slight disgust on his face.

I grab Link's menu and pass it, along with mine, over to Andria. "A plate of Gerudo sweet rolls will be fine. Thank you." She gives me a sour look before walking away.

"Thanks." Link reaches shyly across the table and pats my hand.

"I can see that you don't do well with women. Care to explain?" I slid around the 'c' shaped booth and cuddle into Link's side, hoping he will tell me what is wrong. Wait... Why do I care?!

"I'm... I can't really be around women. They make me want to... vomit." I lean away and look at him. He has some kind of women anxiety perhaps? But then why would he need a male server to overcome it. Unless he didn't even want to try to be around women. But why would that be... Then something clicks.

"You're gay." Link's eyes widen and a blush rises to his cheeks.

"W-W-Well. Y-Yes. If you re-really need a word f-f-f-for it. I'm gay." I chuckle and kiss his cheek before sliding back to my spot. "Wha- What did you do that for?!"

"Maybe I like you." It wasn't a lie.

The look on Link's face and the redness I caused was hilarious. I hadn't realized how nervous he was yesterday. Or maybe it was different because he wasn't surrounded by women. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." I grinned when he avoided my gaze. How was I so confident now? I'm never like this. "I do like you."

He smiled and then our plate of sweet rolls was set down.

* * *

 **Way back when I was excited for this one, but I lost a lot of steam and it has been sitting in my docs for over a year. Sad right. I guess my idea was for Nabooru and Dark to set up Link and Sheik. Or something like this. I really don't know.**

 **Review. Perhaps your review will be the one that helps me write on this one again! (If you guys even want me to.)**

 **Love and until next time,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ideas always welcome! The Three Golden Goddesses knows I don't need them! But I want them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two immortal beings looked down upon the massacre before them. One a tall, golden-haired woman that wept silently. And the other, a young man whose expression was stern.

"There is so much bloodshed."

"Yes, M'lady." Red eyes watched women and children run only to be brought down by steel. "But it is their own doing. We would only make it worse by intervening."

"But my people-"

"Have brought this misery down on themselves. It is of no fault to you."

"I should be protecting them."

"And put yourself in danger? Don't be ridiculous. I shan't allow it."

Her eyes were hard as she looked at him. "They need me, Sheik."

He bristled as she spoke his name. "Then I will not come to your rescue."

* * *

Slender fingers ran along the still body of the Goddess Hylia, but the owner shed no tears. "Why must you be so foolish, M'lady. These things that you have created were the death of you."

Magic wrapped around the soul that was struggling to free itself from the body and tugged. "But I will protect you forever. Even if it means my own demise." The man held the immortal soul close as he breathed life into the dirt around the body.

A man and a woman with eyes red as the immortal's own rose from the ground. He wrapped their souls around the goddess's own and spoke. "For the rest of eternity, you will guard Hylia's bloodline and protect her people. This is my will."

Recognition flashed and the newly made beings pressed their hands over their hearts. "It is our will."

Satisfied, the immortal pressed white-hot magic into their veins. "You shall be known as Sheikah so that you never forget the promise you made to me."

* * *

"You are not how you were, but I serve you without end." He had taken her tiny hand in his and kissed it.

The young princess was startled and pull away only to go to one of his own. "Impa, he... I don't like him."

"Be still, Zelda." It was his song that rang through the cavern and eased the princess. Funny how time changes all things and the song he used to sing to his goddess was but a mere lullaby without words.

Once the princess was asleep, his creation spoke.

Impa had called upon him to protect Hylia's soul and he had come, only to find that she wanted to seal it inside of him to hide the Triforce from Demise's reincarnate, Ganondorf. Sheik had laughed at the idea of that man being the incarnation of hatred for he barely held a sliver of the power the demon king had possessed. The hero would kill him quickly.

Yet, it intrigued him as to how his people had lost knowledge of him, their creator, and the one they are bound to protect, Hylia.

* * *

The first hero had died next to Hylia, but he did not care for him. Nor the one that Impa, a Sheikah woman of exceptional power, had helped along in order to keep Hylia's soul from Demise. The Minish were not his to protect, so he cared not for that hero. And he didn't bother with the mess that was the four sword. But this hero... Shaking legs almost folding under him like a newborn calf as he exited the Sacred Realm... He was a hero that shined in the ancient man's eyes. His innocence matched that of Sheik's goddess. And for once, he wanted to help keep evil at bay for the sake of someone that was not Hylia. He wanted the world to be bright for the hero that shown like the sun.

* * *

 _'You will find your reason for living. I know. And when you do, you will die for it.'_ He had brushed off Hylia's words millennium ago, but now they were coming back as he slowly taught the hero how to survive in the darkness that was Ganondorf's rule.

They practiced swordplay and archery before Sheik set him into the first temple. Watchful eyes broke down the hero's style as he ventured through the Forest Temple and once more they sparred, the immortal correcting the hero almost obsessively.

Sheik made sure to warn the hero of the dangers of the Fire Temple. How to preserve water and find it even in the driest of places. Conditioned him to make great leaps and climb for long distances.

The hero went into the Water Temple prepared to come out every night to dry and eat. On the third day, he did not. The hero told him it was because of his own stubbornness and will to prove his guide wrong. It cost the hero his traveling companion, the little fairy called Navi. But Sheik believed it was his mistake for not telling him of the room he had helped make many years ago to test the heroes to come. He vowed to destroy the room when he was done with his current task.

He had not worried the Shadow Temple would be difficult because he had instilled his sight in the hero before he entered and the majority of _his_ temple was trying on the mind, not the body.

They traveled to the desert together, the guide now the companion, and the hero got his first taste of just how powerful Sheik was when the immortal knocked fifty Gerudo to their backs in a matter of seconds for touching his hero.

The witches of the temple bowed before him as he entered, an exhausted hero in his arms. They knew that their people were born of his own long, long ago and he would always have reign over them. He told them that they would die to the hero soon, but to give him a challenge to test his growing strength. They did not disappoint and even a week later the hero was bedridden in the Gerudo's home.

Now, here he was in the rebuilt temple of his goddess. Sheik cared not for how long it had been since the beginning of the journey. It was nearing an end and he wondered how it would play out. Hylia's soul was growing restless inside of him and he knew she wanted to get back to her mortal form that was in his arms, but he was tempted to keep her forever. Safe in him. That's what he was made for. To protect his goddess.

But...

The hero entered the temple.

His voice had lost some of its childishness, but he still loved to hear it say his name. "Sheik?"

"Let me tell you a story, Hero." He turned, eyes meeting the hero's. "Long ago, a war raged across the land you know as Hyrule. Demons were spilling from within the earth and seeking out the sacred triangle for selfish gain. Leading them was a king so fierce he fell whole armies with a wave of his hand. The races of the surface named the demon Demise for his mass destruction and feared he would tear the world apart.'

'To be truthful, he would have if not for the sacrifice of my goddess, Hylia. She soothed his savage heart with her gentle voice and sealed him away." Crimson flashed as memories resurfaced for a split second. "But it did not come without a price. She had lain her hands upon the Triforce, something the gods could never touch, and it stole her life as it granted her wish. Sadly, the sacred triangle had not the power to completely keep the demon king contained and Hylia was forced to take on a mortal form as it sapped her immortality.'

'I was there. Watching all of it happen and all I cared for was to keep my goddess safe. I would have forced her to return to the heavens if I was able. Leave the land to be destroyed and escape to our haven. I wished for nothing more." Eyes like freshly spilt blood stared across the small distance and into swirling blue. "How does it feel knowing I would have let the whole world die in order to protect that which was important to me?"

"I..." The hero bit his lip, a habit Sheik wouldn't admit made his heart squeeze. "Will you disappear? You know, after Zelda... No. After Hylia's soul is back in Zelda's body."

It surprised the ancient man that Hero completely ignored the story and focused in on his leaving. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't want to lose you even if it means getting her back." Link wiped at the tears that fell from his eyes and Sheik regarded him with confusion.

"You would choose letting Ganondorf continue killing if it meant I would stay by your side?"

"Is that selfish of me?"

"Yes." His eyes hardened for a moment. "But then... I suppose I was selfish too."

Softness grew in his gaze again as he realized he had made that mistake. "No wonder she was upset. I suppose I understand how she felt."

Link spoke softly, but his emotions were running wild. "Will you stay?"

Sheik watched him for a moment. The hero he had come to take pride in and wished to succeed. A boy that was now very much a man. And he wondered what it would be like to give away his immortality for a life with him. Sure, that isn't what Link was truly asking, but Sheik would not stay with him only to watch as he grew old and died. He would want to spend a normal mortal life with Link. No... He wanted to. Not would want. Wanted. Yes, wanted.

A warm feeling settled in Sheik's chest at this. "I'll wait for you, Link. You know where."

He released Hylia- No. Zelda's soul and watched the color return to her face. He smiled and then disappeared in a flash, leaving Link to catch the princess.

* * *

Water lapped the shore and the immortal watched the sky lighten to the north. Link had done it. In the distance, a blue orb swirled through the sky. The serenade, his serenade, rang through the air and then Link was stumbling to him.

"Sheik! I did it!" Sheik smiled and pulled Link closer, his magic already working to ease any pain he was feeling.

"Yes, you did. I'm proud." A wide smile stretched the hero's lips and the immortal was a little stunned that he was actually looking up at Link. Course, he had never hugged him or been this close to him, so he never knew he was shorter.

Why did that bother him so much? "You're taller than me."

Link grinned. "Are you pouting?"

"I-" A heat came to the immortal's face.

Link chuckled. "I never knew you were so cute, Sheik."

Shaking his head to clear the effects of having Link so close and his wonderful laugh right in his ear, Sheik spoke. "I've never felt such strong devotion to someone. Not even my goddess."

"I think the word you are looking for is love." That must be it. Love.

Laughing lightly, Sheik took Link's hands in his hold. Even if their were bigger than his by a lot... "Perhaps."

* * *

 **There is so much more I could do with this! So many places this story could go. It makes me almost want to pick it back up, but I won't. Not unless it is requested. I really must stop writing more and more on things unless interest is shown in them. Not only does it fill my docs to the brim, but it makes me not write on the things I should.**

 **Review! Leave me that loveliness, my lovelies!**

 **Love and love, (Too much love? I think not!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: Mistakes happen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My heart felt like it was breaking. The first guy I had ever dated broke up with me over text. It was harsh to say the least.

"I want to marry Sheik!" I smiled as my best friend's younger brother came over to sit beside me.

"You are much too young to marry me, Link." He pouted, but then I ruffled his hair. "But thank you for your support."

* * *

"I love you."

I sighed. "Not this again, Link."

He stomped his foot and I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious!"

"You can't be serious." He growled when I leaned down and flicked his nose. "You're just a kid."

"I'm thirteen! I can make my own choices!" Those little hands of his shook. "Go out with me, Sheik!"

Link's eyes were so hopeful as they looked up at me and that was making it so much harder to say no. "I refuse to date someone shorter than me."

Instead of being discouraged, he brightened. "So, if I grow taller, you will?"

"Sure, kid." I wouldn't let him know how that promise made my heart flutter.

* * *

"You're really going away?" I turned from packing my last suitcase.

Link shuffled in my doorway. "Sorry, kiddo. I have to attend college if I want to make a living."

His blue orbs caught my red. "I could support you."

"How? A child can't have a j-"

My words were taken as Link lunged forward and clenched his fists in my shirt. "I'm not a child anymore, dammit!" And then he kissed me.

He pulled back, breathing heavily from emotions. "I'll be taller than you soon, Sheik." I refused to tell him I was counting on it.

* * *

I didn't return for five years. By that time, Link was nineteen.

"Sheik! It's really good to see you!" I laughed as Zelda tackled me.

"Yeah. I missed you, Zel."

"Hey, Sheik." That voice...

I looked up from the ground to find Link standing in the doorway to the house. "Hello, Link."

He simply nodded and walked back inside. It felt like my heart broke a little.

My best friend sighed. "He hasn't been the same since you left."

"I don't blame him."

* * *

I downed another shot and was about to pour another when a hand landed on mine over the bottle. "You two should probably stop."

"What do ya know, ya little shit. Ya ne'er drunk before." I chuckled as Zelda fell over and threw her arms up. "I think 'm drunk, Sheik. G'on without meeeee!"

She dramatically flailed and then stopped suddenly. I sighed. "I guess I should put her to bed."

"I'll get her. You go on up to bed." I was about to protest, but then Link's hand was on my upper arm. "Don't, Sheik. Just go to bed."

It took a moment for my brain to work and then I was trudging up the stairs. The light was on in the room I was using, a.k.a. the guest room, and I groaned. So, of course, I had to go else where.

"Sheik, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"My light was on."

"Why didn't you just turn it off?"

"Cause I'm fuckin' tired." I giggled. "Opps. Not supposed to curse around little Linky."

I continued to giggle until Link made me sit up. His eyes looked so dark... Alluring... Sexy... He was scowling, but damn did I want him to push me down and- "Fine. Sleep here. I'll just go to your room."

"No!" My voice came out as a whine as I kept him from going away. "Sleep with me."

He groaned and I knew I had won. "You are so difficult."

I grinned wide and patted the spot next to me. Link obediently sat down and I climbed into his lap, causing him to gasp. "Shush. You heard me. I want to sleep with you, Link."

"Yeah. Sleep. So, let's-"

"Stop talking. I can't focus if you talk." I struggled with finding the edge of his shirt in the dark. "I meant it. And you're taller than me now. We can be together finally. I saved myself for you, Linky."

He tried to remove my hands, but I kept bringing them back until finally I got a hold. "You're drunk."

"Am not." Link growled as I removed his shirt. The feel of his skin under my fingertips was enough to drive me wild.

Slowly, he took my hands in his and spoke softly. I guess he was trying a different approach. "Yes, you are."

It obviously didn't work as I ripped my hands away and crossed my arms. "What does it fucking matter?! I thought you wanted to fuck me, Link!"

Those eyes were hard now. Why was he refusing me? I just didn't understand. "Go to sleep. We are not doing this."

"But you want to." I pressed my body as far against his as I could.

"Sheik-" Our lips met and I buried my hands in his hair. It was so soft. Just like I thought it would be. And Link was so attractive. And... And... Why was there pressure on my neck? Everything faded to black, Link voice whispering in my ear. "I'm sorry, but not like this."

* * *

A headache the size of the fucking moon was how I was woken up the next morning. I took it as the day was going to suck. And suck hard.

"Good morning, beautiful." I flipped Zelda off as I sat in a chair at the table and could hear the pout in her voice. "Don't be like that, baby."

My face fell forward into my hands as I tried to fight off the headache. "Fuck off, Zel. I don't feel like dealing with your shit this early."

"Then have this tea I made just for yoooouuuu." Zelda shoved a cup into my side and I bent awkwardly to get it from her.

I sipped it after giving her a skeptical look. "Ugh! That taste like fucking bitter shit! Where is the gods damned sugar?"

A container was slid my way, a hand still on it when I grabbed it. "You still drink your tea with a handful of sugar, I see."

My throat felt like it was closing off. Why was I such an idiot last night? Instead of mouthing, I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, this is an awkward atmosphere. I think I'll head over to Mid's place for the day while you two sort out... Whatever this is." Zelda gestured to us before stepping out of the room, the front door opening and closing a moment later.

I growled when the room stayed quiet. "Listen, Link. I'm sorry about last night. You were right. I was drunk and not acting appropriately. Forgive me."

My heart raced when his hand touched my arm for a split second and then Link sighed, his hand dropping to his side. "You know, I was pretty happy until I remembered you'd been drinking."

"Then... Does that mean I'm not too late?" I looked up to him with wide eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck and made a point to look away. "Sheik..."

My heart felt like it had dropped and tears starting blocking my vision. "I thought that promise meant something to you too." Link didn't stop me as I moved past him and then out the back door.

How could I be so stupid?! Relying on him like that. I wiped furiously at the tears streaming down my face. Holding him back for so long. The steps down creaked as I stomped down them and into the grass. Leaving him behind. Dark clouds covering the beautiful sky is how I feel right now. And expecting him to still want me when I only ever told him no. I threw my head back and screamed. It wasn't like I wanted to continue refusing him.

I loved Link. I still love him. Everything in me loves him. But I soiled this chance. I fucked up and he won't let me try again. Not after running away from him for years. Rain drops started falling and I fell to the ground. There was no warmth given to me by my own arms wrapping around me. Let the rain soak me to the bone. I deserved worse.

A shiver raced up my spine and I thought about heading back inside... But Link was in there. Link hated me. He must. I couldn't... I...

Something is thrown over my head and then I'm being carried back in the direction of the house. Warmth tries to reach in and unfreeze my shaking form, but I throw the blanket off in frustration. "Why?!"

Link looks down at me and I realize I'm being carried bridal style. When did he get so tall? And handsome? And strong? I just want to curl up in his arms and let Link protect me from the world. "You'll catch your death out there."

"Then let me." My arms are crossed in front of my chest and I duck my head down as I begin to cry. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

He remains quiet and then I'm being set down on the guest room bed. "Get those wet clothes off."

Link start rummaging through the dresser in search of something for me to put on, but I simply watch him. "I'm serious, Sheik."

I growl. "Since when can you order me around. I'm older than you by five fucking years. Don't think you can tell me what to do."

Deep blue look back at me and then Link is stepping closer to the bed. I hold out my hands to stop him from coming any closer and yelp as Link pulls me to the side of the bed. None to gently, he strips my shirt off and shoves me down into the mattress. "I didn't give you a gods-damned choice, did I."

My pajama pants are taken away and Link grabs both my wrists in one hand. I struggle as he lifts me up to meet his height. I flinch when his lips brush beside my ear. "I'm not the little boy I used to be, am I."

The bed complains as he drops me and I'm stunned as Link looks down on me. Frustration and sadness battle in my head. Anger quickly wins and I glare up at him causing Link's eyes to widen. "No, you're not. The boy I loved wasn't the bastard of a man I see before me now."

I bite my lip and shove him away from the bed. "Get out. I don't want to be near you."

He clenched his fists for a moment and I thought he would say something that would crush me. "Fine."

I winched as the door slammed shut and then the tears started to fall. They didn't stop even as I took a shower and dressed for the day.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik. How did it go w-" I slumped into Zelda and she patted down my hair. "Woah, what's wrong?"

My lip quivers and I have to keep from crying again. "Rejection."

"What?!" I bury my face in her chest and Zelda rubs up and down my back. "That can't be right. Link loves you."

"Not anymore." A sob courses through me and I cling to her. "He hates me, Zel. I know it. And I... I don't know... What should I do?"

"Talk it out." She lifts my face up and her calm eyes stare into mine. "Perhaps there is a miscommunication."

I shake my head and make a point to look away. "Not possible."

Once more, Zelda makes me look up at her. "How do you know until you try."

My heart aches. "I just do."

We stay in a comforting embrace for a moment more and then she speaks. "I have a plan."

* * *

I glance up from my book to find Link standing in the doorway and Zelda giving me her signature look. My heart thuds in my chest as she mouths 'work it out' and shoves Link fully in the room.

He immediately turns to open the door. "Don't bother, baby brother. I triple locked the outside this morning."

Link throws his hands up, but then thinks better of it because Zelda obviously can't see it, and hits the door instead. "What the hell, Zel?!"

"You are working this thing out with Sheik. I will not have my best friend turn into a crybaby all because my brother is a little hurt that he was rejected for being a fucking child. Get over it, Link. It happened forever ago." A loud thud sounds from the other side and I can imagine Zelda grinning like a idiot. "Good luck, guys. You can come out tomorrow or when this shit is fixed."

Eyes hard as steel land on me as Link turns my way. "Well, fuck."

I cringe. "That's what you have to say about this. Fuck?" My bottom lip aches with how much I've been chewing it today, but I continue anyways.

"What else am I supposed to say." Link rubbed at his chin and then stalked over to lay on the bed. "Oh, gee. This is gonna be fun. I'm locked in a room with the guy that spurned my affection for several years."

He punched towards the ceiling and glared over at me. "Hell, you even went off to college and didn't bother to keep in contact with me."

"And to top it all off," His tone changed from annoyed to completely pissed. "You had the nerve to get drunk and beg me to fuck you when I finally got to see you again. How do you think all this makes me feel, Sheik? Huh? Cause it sure as hell doesn't make me feel good."

"I'm sorry, okay." I licked my lips and wiped at the tears collecting in my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"That's it. You're sorry." He groaned like I was a naughty child he was seconds from screaming at. "I spent the first month begging the Three for something to go wrong and you would have to move back. The next three were full of me checking my phone to see if maybe you messaged me."

Those steel eyes now watched me with repressed emotion. "After just the first year, I had already rejected five girls and two guys. Do you know how hard it is to turn someone down when you can't tell them the reason you won't. How was I supposed to tell them it's because a guy five years my senior stole my heart. How do you explain that, Sheik? Tell me. How?"

"You don't think I had it hard too." My voice trembled and I gripped the arms of the chair I was in.

"Oh, please. I dou-"

"How would you feel if the man you loved wasn't even a man, yet." My hands were fists at my sides as I got up to storm over to him. "You were a damn child, Link! How do you think I felt when you kept coming after me and I had to refuse because you weren't old enough!"

Blue eyes narrowed and Link climbed off the bed to use his height against me. "You could of at least told me."

"I did, damn it! I said I would be with you once you were older and taller and had matured and were sure this," Here, I gesture to myself. "Is what you wanted! I told you over and over again! How could you not understand!"

"Because I was a child!" Link retracted and I could see him gulp. "I..."

"Don't tell me you had it rough when I had to make sure I never let anyone know I loved you." My jaw was clenched and my words came out strained. "I wanted you to experience love like you should. Sweet, innocent love. Not this ugly thing we've been feeding for years."

"But you're the only one I've ever wanted." I gasped as Link's hands gently took my face in their hold. "No matter how terribly awful everything was in the past, now this love can be nurtured and grow into the sweet love you wanted for me."

I sighed breathlessly, my body relaxing at the feel of his skin and the scent that is him. "Link."

"Yes, Sheik." Those sapphires sparkled in the low light.

"You're..." I fought with the haze that his being put me into and found words. "A lot taller than me."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah. I know." And I'm sure he did know what I truly was asking as Link pulled me into the bed, his arms wrapping around me. Despite it being so early, I smiled and drifted off to sleep, feeling Link not far behind.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window and I curled closer to Link, hiding my face in his chest to which I was rewarded with a chuckle. "Finally awake."

His hand ran down my back and when it made the trip back up, my shirt came with it. I sighed. "I guess."

"I wonder if Zel has unlocked the door yet."

His stomach rumbled and I smiled. "Hungry?"

"Will you make me breakfast?"

"Only if you act annoyingly cuddly and promise me lots of kisses."

"Deal."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Review. I plan to take an indefinite hiatus or simply stop writing some time in the near future. I wouldn't mind some reviews before I do though.**

 **Love and look out for a new collection of stories I am going to put up,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Be prepared for some cuteness! It is coming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Y-You want to go out w-w-with me?" I eyed the shivering boy in front of me and nodded. "A-And you won't leave me once you get to know me?"

Those pitiful red orbs looked up at me and I melted. "Of course not, Sheik."

"If you're so sure." I missed the wicked glint in his eyes.

* * *

I plopped down in my seat at the table I share with Midna, Saria, and Darunia. And sometimes Mido... "So, how is dating the school's most beautiful beauty?"

I grinned at Midna. "He's shy and it is super cute."

Saria eyed me for a moment. "Why do you think everyone breaks up with him after a month?"

"Don't know. He seems perfectly..." I sighed into my milk. "Puuurfect."

Being the only other guy currently at the table, Darunia read my mind. "You're thinking about his arse, aren't you brother."

"Mmm." More than his arse.

Saria chuckled. "It is a nice arse."

Midna didn't even skip a beat. "Yeah, it is."

"I heard he was staying the night at your place tonight. That true?" I had no time to respond before a tiny body snuggled into my side.

Red eyes looked up at me. "Hey. We were just talking about you."

Sheik glanced around the table. "R-Really?"

"Nothing bad, brother." Everyone seemed to lean in closer.

"Tha-Thats's good." His eyes widened. "I me-mean, there shouldn't b-be anything to-"

I nuzzled into that platinum hair. "Cute."

"W-When should I be o-over?" My heart felt like it was going to stop at his adorableness.

"Whenever you want."

* * *

"This is my room."

"It's very..." I bit my lip as my nerves got to me. But then Sheik turned to me with eyes shining. "Very you."

"I'd hope so." Anxiety was threatening to devour my poor heart. Not that it helps that I had been dating Sheik for three weeks and he finally asks to come over. Perhaps I would kiss him tonight.

"Do you really like me, Link?" I licked my lips as his hips shifted side to side as he crossed the short space to me.

"I-I-"

"Cause I like you. A lot." He caught the collar of my shirt and leaned in to press his forehead to my chest. "I hate being in school with you, you know. It makes it so hard."

I gulped. He was so close. "M-Makes what hard?"

"Not touching you." That bottom lip was now between his teeth and, oh my goddesses, it looked so plush and pillowy and I want to- My mind halted as Sheik moved his hips forward into mine. "Don't you want to fuck me, Link? Wouldn't that feel good. To just let go of the false idea that I'm some innocent, sweet person and sully my body."

He rolled his hips into mine and I squeaked. "S-Sheik?!"

"Do you hate me now? I'm a liar, you know. The naive Sheik that you've come to love is a lie. I'm a lie, but I tried to become what you wanted. But it's so hard to be someone you're not." His fingers caressed up my neck and he took my face in his hands.

I sighed, feeling like I finally understood the thing that was making Sheik seem distant. "You tried to act like the person everyone pushed upon you?"

His eyes widened. "You- Don't you hate me?"

"No." I smiled. "I understand why you did the things you did."

His eyebrow twitched. "Fucking hell."

Well, that confused me. "Is something wrong?"

"How is there not something wrong! Every single guy I 'date' won't out me! Not a one spreads the rumor that I'm not what everyone thinks I am! And you probably won't either." He sighed. "Guess we should get this over with."

I was getting less and less sure of the situation by the second. "Get what over with?"

Sheik snorted like I should already know. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to break up with me and say something like, 'you're not what I thought you were' or something like that?"

I blinked. "No."

"You make no fucking sense, Link." He rubbed at his temple. "How can you not be disappointed!"

"Because I want to understand you." Sheik stared down at his hands as I took them in mine. "The real you."

My heart skipped a beat as he looked up into my eyes, a happiness shining in them for a moment. And then he hissed. "Then I'll let you see just how bad I am. You'll break up with me soon enough."

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Pick that up." Sheik pointed at the water bottle sitting on my desk. He tsked as I moved to follow his order. "Ah, ah, ah. With your mouth, Link."

"Wha-"

"If you have issues, then I guess you don't love me and we can end this relationship. Hmm?" He smirked as I obeyed his command. It took a few tries for me to get a grip with my teeth and Sheik couldn't help but laugh.

I smiled as he took the bottle from my mouth. "Anything else, Love?"

"No. You can go sit in the corner now." He waved me off and I watched a cute pout turn down his lips. Guess I was proving to be a challenge.

I was sitting in the corner when Sheik dropped into my lap. "Sheik?!"

"Now that I think about it..." He ran his hands up my chest. "Kiss me."

I gulped and trailed shaking fingers up Sheik's back. "A-Are you sure?"

Sheik grabbed handfuls of my shirt and pulled me in close, our breath mingling as our lips almost touched. "Does it look like I am?"

I gulped. "Y-Yes."

A sickeningly sweet smile turned up those lips and I could feel it. "So, kiss me."

Butterflies went wild in my stomach at the idea of kissing him, but then I pulled back. "How you ever been kissed before, Sheik?"

His eyes widened and then he pushed against my chest as he stood. "That doesn't fucking matter."

A cute yelp left him as I pulled his tiny frame back down into my lap, his back to my chest. "It matters to me." A shiver raced up Sheik's spine and I smiled against the back of his neck.

"Let me go!" He struggled and I placed my hands on his hips to keep him against me.

All his efforts stopped as I spoke in his ear. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Red bloomed on the pale skin before my eyes and I grinned. "I commanded you to kiss me, so of course I want you to!"

I needed no further instructions. Sheik's eyes were wide as I turned his head back a ways and leaned forward to close the gap, our lips pressing against each other. A shiver raced down Sheik's spine as I began to move my mouth against his and my desire for touch was fulfilled as he shifted back into me. I was surprised by how velvety soft his skin was as my fingers roamed his face in wonder. So much better than I imagined.

A breathless sigh escaped me as Sheik grabbed at the only part of me he could reach without twisting around, my hair. I took the opportunity of his arm being occupied to run my fingers down his side. His response was to move away from me, but I easily pulled him back and fit our mouths together once more.

He moaned softly as my teeth took his bottom lip between them and then gasped as my tongue plunged through the barrier that was his closed mouth. It took a second of coaxing and then I was exploring the area offered to me with vigor, Sheik's whimpering furthering my excitement. Finally, he pulled at my hair hard enough to make me draw away.

"You... bastard." His glare could kill, but I only laughed.

"That was hot."

* * *

The evening felt long and short at the same time. I knew Sheik would be going home in the morning and I didn't want it to happen, but I desperately wanted to snuggle up to him and fall asleep. It was torture.

"You look cute like that." My adorable boyfriend that was wearing my shirt because I might have soaked him after my shower, totally not on purpose, jumped as I came up behind the couch and draped my arms over and around him.

"Not like I had much of a choice." I smiled, pleased that he had expected to not stay the night, and kissed the back of his ear. He batted my face away. "Stop that."

"Nope." He squealed as I nipped the tip of his ear.

Our eyes locked as he turned around and shoved me. "Fuck. Off."

I grabbed his delicate wrist and tugged, pulling Sheik half over the back of the couch, and kissed him deeply. My heart beat faster and my throat constricted at his almost silent whimper. "I think I like you better like this. Much more natural and real."

"Don't get used to- Hey! Get off me!" Sheik struggled to get away as I climbed the couch and pressed him into the cushions.

"I have no idea how someone like you exist. You're so wonderful." He groaned as I nuzzled into his sweet smelling hair.

"Liar." He sounded annoyed and yet he was curling in my arms.

"I have got to say I like you a lot more than I did earlier." He shivers as I mouth the dip of his collarbone. "And I liked you quite a bit."

A stifled moan was my reward for biting at his shoulder. Lucky for me, he had my shirt on and it was much too big for him. "I... I don't believe you."

I grinned. "Is that offer still on the table?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow at me. "What offer?"

I popped my neck and rolled my shoulders, trying to act casual. "The one from earlier."

He snorted, but it was somewhat shaky because he knew what I was talking about. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Perhaps I should be a bit more forceful. He gasped softly as I pressed him down and hunched over his lithe form. "You asked me something that was not very appropriate at the time, but I feel like I missed out on a good opportunity."

"I-I-" He shook his head and looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "What do you mean?"

Those soft cheeks warmed with a heated blush as I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Something about sullying your cute body and... Oh, what was it. There was a word you used that I can't seem to find."

"Ah, I remember." I smirked as Sheik turned his face away, redder than ever. "Do you?"

"W-Well..." He bit that plush bottom lip again.

"Come on, Sheik. What happened to all that confidence." Fingertips grazed a warm stomach as I worked my shirt from his body. Ugh, I will never get used to that. "Just say it."

I grinned wider as he faced me, eyes vulnerable yet fiery. "D-Don't you want to fuck me, Link?"

He tensed as I pulled him tight against me, but then I was laughing and he looked so confused. "Uh?"

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?" A giggle slipped out. "We can't have sex just like that. He... hee... Not like I don't want to. Hell, I'd love too. But you're so stiff."

He ducked his head down and I could see tears threatening to fall. "Thanks, Link."

"I really scared you, didn't I." I flopped over the side of the couch and onto the floor. "Sorry."

Big eyes looked over the edge at me. "You really do like me..."

I nodded and a soft smile, truly real this time, could be seen in those orbs.

* * *

"I'll see you after school, right?" Sheik tugged at my sleeve and I smiled.

"Yeah." I leaned in and pecked his lips. "Wait at your locker."

I laughed as he pulled me in for a much deeper kiss. Before I knew it my tongue was practically down his throat, my hands creeping towards his arse, and his back to the car. Not to mention his fingertips were tracing the edge of my pants and his hips were pressing into mine more by the second. Sheik groaned as I pulled back. "We really should get to class."

"But..." He sighed. "I really like you."

"And I like you, but it is not a good idea to let me molest you in the parking lot." I smirked at the blush that lit up his cheeks.

"Liiiink." Those cheeks puffed out and then he was stomping away.

I leaned back against my car and just watched that rounded rump of his shifting seductively. "You're so cute when you whine. And you arse is cute too."

He turned to me, fire in his eyes, and threw up his hands. "Ugh!"

"Oh, come on, Sheik. I'll molest you later. Don't be mad." He flipped me off and continued walking.

"Nice weekend?" My eyes widened and I looked over to see Midna sitting on my car's roof.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Does it look like I had a good weekend?"

"Looks like you got some arse."

"Well, I didn't." At her smirk, I went on. "But not because he refused."

Midna looked at me expectantly. "Oh?"

"I got to know him better and he stayed all weekend. We actually had to stop by his place to get something for him to wear today." I chuckled, recalling the morning. "He let me watch him get changed."

* * *

 _"Mmm. Yeah. Just like that." Sheik's face was bright red as the shirt hit the floor for the third time. I smiled and leaned down to pick it up, tossing it back to him. "Do it again."_

 _He bunched the fabric in his hands and threw it at me. "We're gonna be late if you keep this up."_

 _I shrugged. "Eh, fuck school."_

 _"Oh." He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Mister honor student with perfect attendance is fine with skipping."_

 _"If it's with you, then yeah." And it was true. "I'd skip every day."_

 _A soft, cute giggle left my adorably, beautiful, amazing, cute boyfriend. This thought stopped any other and I sigh happily. "I think I'm developing a complex."_

 _Red eyes stared me down. "What?"_

 _"How about we pick a different shirt. That one," I pointed to the white shirt hanging half off the bed. "Looks tight."_

 _My heart skipped a beat at his confused look. "I thought you wanted tight."_

 _I stepped closer and brought my hand up to his cheek. "I thought so too, but then other guys will see how cute you are."_

 _Sheik leaned into my touch, his hand coming up to lay over mine. "It amazes me how much you really care for me." Those crimson pools seemed to lighten a few shades, the color verging on pink, as he looked up into my eyes._

 _I was completely caught in his trap. Not like I even wanted to leave. "Yeah."_

 _"You aren't going to lose me, Link." He chuckled breathlessly. "Isn't it weird how so little time has passed since I was pretending and yet you want me even more then when I was."_

 _"The real you is more beautiful to me than the fake you ever could have been." And then I sealed our lips together in a loving kiss._

* * *

"Well damn. You got him to strip for you." Midna whistled and I rubbed at my chin.

"I ended up having a nosebleed when his pants dropped, but yeah." I prepared myself for the laughter.

Surprisingly, it didn't happen. Instead, Midna was watching me with kind eyes. "You really do love him even if he isn't what you thought he was."

I shook my head. "No. I think I only liked him before. But when he opened up to me, I fell harder than I thought possible."

"Aww." She ruffled my hair and hopped down from the roof. "My wolf is in love. And with a cat. How wonderful."

* * *

I stifled a moan as Sheik's fingers ran up the inside of my thigh. The whole table stopped eating and stared at me. My response was to blush and duck my head while moving my boyfriend's hand away from my more sensitive area. "Go back to eating, guys. Seriously, it was nothing."

They all grinned and sent various knowing looks my way, but did go back to normal. Somewhat. I could tell they were paying closer attention to Sheik and I. I blamed Midna for sharing what I told her about Sheik with the whole friend group.

Speaking of him, Sheik smirked and leaned into me. "What's wrong, Linky?"

I hissed and bit his ear. "You know what's wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not." He shifted closer. "Enlighten me."

"Unless you want me to jump you, I suggest you leave it alone." I turned back to my food and took a bite of whatever I got to first. It was hard to focus on anything when Sheik was nuzzling my chin.

"Leave what alone?" That treacherous hand roamed under my shirt and soft fingertips played at the edge of my pants.

I groaned, but kept my voice to a whisper. "Is this revenge for this morning?"

He grinned. "Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner."

"I promised you the afternoon, Sheik. I thought that covered it."

"But I like to see you uncomfortable, Link. Call it a character flaw of mine, but..." His hand directed me to lean down enough that his mouth was at my ear. "It turns me on."

"You are impossible." My eyelids lowered as I cupped his jaw and brought Sheik's face closer to mine. "Good thing I like it."

Sheik's hand left my shirt and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Yeah."

We were seconds from kissing and Midna sighed loudly. "Ooookay. That is quite enough. I cannot handle anymore of your sap. And I doubt anyone else is faring better. P-lease, spare us." My face erupted with the heat of a volcano and I'm sure it was the color of lava.

Darunia burst into rambunctious laughter. "Could not have said it better myself, Mid."

"Indeed." Saria sipped her smoothie and winked at me. "They are rather affectionate, huh."

"Not my fault I finally have someone I want to hold forever." My corny line had me burying my face in Sheik's shoulder. "Fucking hell, I'm just making it worse."

"Too right!" The whole table started laughing.

* * *

Silky smooth skin shivered under my touch and I grinned as Sheik moaned softly. "Something wrong?"

"Feels good." The heat in his crimson gaze burned my very soul and started a passionate flame in the pit of my stomach.

"You mean this?" I applied a bit more pressure and groaned at the breathless sound pulled from that beautiful mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nails dug into my skin through my shirt, but not in a painful way, as Sheik grabbed at my chest. "I didn't even know I could make that noise."

"Learn something new every day, huh."

"Mmm. This is nice."

"Yeah."

"Never thought I'd make it to this point with anyone."

"Same."

Those deep, deep eyes stared up at me. My breath was being taken away more by the second at the emotion shown to me in them. "I don't want to admit to what I'm feeling, but I can't deny it anymore."

"I know how you feel." Sheik sighed as I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Saying it out loud makes it more real. It makes it that much harder if things fall through."

"I have no idea what I would do if this didn't work out."

"To be honest, I'd rather things be out in the open and hurt worse after, then to regret not telling you."

"But you do tell me." Soft fingertips traced down my jar. "In every action."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to say it."

"Then say it."

"Sheik." A cute squeak escaped my boyfriend as I sat up, his body shifting over mine until we were sitting up. I tried not to focus on how Sheik was perched in my lap. My eyes flickered across his face, taking in the features before me and marveling at his beauty. Why he settled for me, I'll never know. Finally, our eyes locked. "I love you."

His face took on a pink tint that soon blossomed into red. Slowly, so slow I barely noticed he moved until he was practically against me, Sheik leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against my lips. Affection red eyes stared into my blue as eyelids fluttered open. "I love you, Link."

We shared a smile before I was laying back down, Sheik curling up in my arms.

* * *

Sunlight was streaming through the window when Sheik awoke, sitting up slowly. He glanced around the room until his eyes came to rest on what he had been resting on. Link. His lips curled up in a gentle grin and the Sheikah boy leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

 _Why did you choose me, Link? You could of had anyone and yet you picked me._ A warm feeling enveloped his chest and Sheik snuggled back into the man he loves.

As fate would have it, Link picked that point to wake up. He stretched, Sheik appreciating how his muscles moved against him, then caught his love's gaze. "G'Morning."

The Sheikah laughed lightly at Link's slurred words. He was so cute when he first woke up. "Good morning, Link."

A soft, so soft it was barely heard, moan slipped out of Sheik's mouth as Link carded his fingers through his hair. "What we doin' today?"

"Is staying in bed an option?" Sheik wouldn't know that the way he tilted his head made Link want to ravish him.

"S'okay with me." Strong arms lifted the smaller male up and next thing he knew, his back was to the bed and Link was cuddling into his stomach. Though, a second later Link lifted his head and growled.

"What's wro-"

The Sheikah's words were muffled as Link quickly pulled his shirt up and off before snuggling back in. "Much better."

A bright blush was taking over Sheik's face, but he refused to allow his nervousness to take this moment from him. An appreciative sigh from his boyfriend had Sheik smiling as he ran his nails against Link's scalp while he toyed with his hair.

The moment would have lasted forever, but Link's stomach rumbled in protest. Sheik giggled as Link scolded it. "Stupid mood ruining stomach of mine. Why must I be hungry all the time?!"

"It's fine, Link. I'm actually a little hungry myself." At that, Link perked up.

"I'll make breakfast!" Quickly, Link hopped out of the bed and pulled on the pajama pants he had abandoned the night before. _I forgot he sleeps in his underwear._

Link turned back to the bed and started coaxing Sheik from its warmth. "Come on. I've been practicing."

 _That's right. Link can't cook. Joy._

* * *

I grinned as the eggs were slid onto the plates. It had taken a lot of work, but I was finally able to cook without burning something. Of course, I had only worked on breakfast food, but what can you do. Besides, Sheik is a really good cook because he pretty much lives alone, seeing as his aunt travels for work. That had nothing to do with my decision to stay at his house this weekend. Or last weekend. Or the few before that.

Really, it is a win-win. Sheik gets someone to spend time with and I get to woo my cute, adorable, smart, sexy, loving, perfect boyfriend. There's that complex again.

Smaller hands appeared from behind me and played up my torso as Sheik's head peeked around. "Well, it doesn't smell burnt."

"That's because it isn't." I knew my face was red as I said it, but I didn't care. "I've been practicing because I want to be able to cook for you."

"Aww, sweet." A chaste kiss was placed on my cheek before I realized my arms were now full of an adorable Sheikah. "But being a good cook is my job. What need would you have for me if you could cook as well."

That damned innocence he still had perfected. How it struck my heart. Sheik squealed as I leaned down to attack his neck with my teeth. "I have uses for you yet, love."

"Link!"

* * *

 **And scene! So, what did you think? Tell me in a...**

 **Review!**

 **Love and these two are so cute I can hardly handle it, (And I wrote them this way!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**This one could turn into a super cool long story, but... I'm lazy. Anyone that wants to it totally welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go down, find out what this place is hiding, and get your arse out of there as quickly as possible."

"Can do, boss." Midna rolled her eyes as I saluted her.

Obviously irritated at my use of the title, she swatted at me. "And don't give me sass!"

"No can do, boss." And with one last salute, I hurried down the hill into the quaint town.

* * *

"Anything I should know about this town?"

"Just make sure you stay out of the dungeon on the outskirts of the graveyard at night. Especially on a full moon."

"And just what is in this dungeon?"

"You don't know." The inn keeper leaned in close and whispered. "There's a monster down there."

"A monster?"

"I hear the beast even has a bounty on its head for killing a man."

"Why lock it up?"

"No one knows."

"You never ask why it isn't just killed."

"The mayor refuses to tell us. To tell the truth, it could already be dead and we'd never know."

"Huh."

* * *

"So, you're the beast everyone is so worried about? You don't look too scary."

"Wha- Get out of here!" He struggled against his chains and I watched in slight surprise as the cuffs start to pull apart. That had to be some high quality iron from the looks of it.

"Why? How are you going to do anything to me when you're chained to a wall."

"The moon! It's-" The man growled lowly as he looked down from the sky. "You have to go. Now."

"And why is that?"

"I can't tell you, but you have to go! Please, I don't want to hurt you!" He whimpered as I stepped closer. "N-No..."

"Huh." I flicked some hair from the man's face and smirked. "I was actually hoping for some kind of challenge."

Only the clank of the chains against the wall warned me of the man's movement, but it was already too late. My wrists were both captured in his grasp and the cuffs were broken apart at his feet. Blue eyes stared into mine, the intensity of his gaze overwhelming. "You... You smell good."

I step back away from him and his hands fell to his sides. "What the hell?"

"Why don't you stay here... with me." My stomach dropped at his almost sultry tone. "I'll be gentle."

Shaking my head, I gulped from nerves. "How about no."

I turned to leave, but the man grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "I promise not to hurt you. Please... Stay." Those eyes were like two rippling pools of crystal clear water on a misty spring morning.

My mind felt hazy and I blinked it away. "I've someone waiting for me b-back at the village. I couldn't-"

His hold tightened and I groaned as the bones in my wrist pressed together. "No one else. Only me."

"You're hurting me." The man's eyes flickered down to his hand that was squeezing mine and he gasped as he let go.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I took the opportunity and ran. I knew I wouldn't get far, but as long as I got out of this dungeon-like place, I could close the iron door and buy myself some time. "Don't go!"

My muscles screamed at me as I made my way up the stairs to the exit and slammed the door shut. Though, I didn't stop there. I made quick work of the graveyard, hoping over and weaving around the graves. A scream tore through my throat as the door came flying be me and I knew I had been caught.

"Wait!" Muscled arms wrapped around my waist and I noted how hairy they were now compared to earlier. "S-Stay. I don't wa-ant to ch-change."

We tumbled to the ground and the man flipped us to where I landed on his chest. The moon shown down and I tried to calm myself by counting the stars. There was no point in trying to fight this guy. He was strangely powerful and surely a force to be reckoned with.

"Tell me your name." His breath landed across my ears as he spoke. "Please."

One deep breath in. One deep breath out. I sighed and relaxed my arms, allowing them to fall to the grass. "It's Sheik."

"Sheik..." He hummed in approval. "I'm Link. It's good to meet you, Sheik."

I scoffed. "How can you possibly think we can have a normal conversation like this."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Sorry."

Link shifted around and moved me over to lay on the ground beside him, our faces quite close together now. "I didn't mean I actually wanted to speak to you."

His eyes saddened and he looked up at the moon. "Do you want to know why I was down there?"

"Why are you still trying to talk to me?"

"I'm a monster. A lycathrope."

I admit I was pulled into the conversation. "Then why aren't you changing? Isn't the full moon supposed to turn you into a wolf?"

Those deep orbs still watched me even as I looked up into them. "You tell me. Your guess is as good as mine."

I contemplated those words. "Somehow I've... stopped you from changing."

"Yes." Link's eyes were shining and he began moving closer. If I didn't do something soon, he would probably kiss me. Who knows what that would make happen. Perhaps I would wake up tomorrow in this man's arms, my body devoid of clothing. Maybe I wanted that... To be touched... Kissed... Loved... _Dominated_... By my mate, my alpha.

I blinked, coming to my senses, and shook my head to try to dispel those thoughts. "I really should be going."

He didn't put up much resistance as I untangled my body from his and stood. It wasn't until I had walked a ways that Link took me into his arms again. "Let me come with you."

My heart was racing, his scent overwhelming me, but I turned in his embrace to glare up at him. "Why should I?"

Link didn't flinch. Though, the same cannot be said for myself, when his hand came up to card through my hair. "I've nothing here. This is no longer my home." I didn't know at the time that he thought anywhere with me was now home.

It was becoming quite hard to refuse him. Would Midna be okay with- No! Stop it, Sheik! You can't allow this guy to come along. He could ruin everything. And you wouldn't be useful if you have to limp everywhere. I gasped at my own thoughts and shoved hard against his chest. "N-Not possible."

Easily, he captured me again. "Tell me why."

Those eyes were sucking me in. "Give me good reason and I'll only ask you to stay until morning, so the villagers can contain me again."

I bit my lip. Why? Why?! Obviously because my virginity was at stake! But I couldn't tell him that. "It is easier to travel with two people, not three."

"Guess I'm coming along then." In seconds, I was scooped up bridal style.

My mind caught up with things. "What?!" Link's arms tightened to contain my struggle.

"That's a bullshit excuse, Sheik. You and I both know this." Was that a hint of mirth in his voice? "I'm going to guess your 'friend' is this way. I can smell her all over you and vice versa."

Giving up, I nodded. "She won't be happy."

* * *

We found Midna in one of the various inns. Link had been disappointed that he had to put me down, otherwise we would have drawn unwanted attention. "So, you're telling me this guy is a werewolf. Only he isn't right now because of being around you?"

I sighed. "Yes, Mid."

"What does that make you then? Some animal tamer?"

"I don't know."

"You know how crazy this sounds right."

"Naw, of course I don't. Perhaps you can explain it to me." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and tried to keep my voice from raising in volume. "I only had a gods-damned massive door thrown past me when he was chasing me. You tell me what kind of normal person can do that?"

"Point taken."

"So, am I in or not?"

Oh gods, not that smirk. Midna stuck out her hand for Link to shake. "Seems we have a partnership, Wolfie."

* * *

 **Midna is so meddlesome. I love it!**

 **Review. And don't forget to go back and read the other two stories before this one. I posted three together! (Maybe there will be more! Who knows?!)**

 **Love and I'm totally running out of things to put on this whole 'love and' thing, (But I like having something to put at the end of my chapters.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Link is a butt-head in this one. Just a heads up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His phone rings and I know it's her calling. Within a few minutes he will be up out of the bed, telling me he needs to go home. I knew this is how it would be when we started this thing we've been doing.

Without thinking, I grab his arm. "Why don't you stay this time, Link?"

"She'll just call again. Sorry." He places a kiss to my cheek and smiles. "I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

I nod, but I know he won't be back for much longer. Things with her are looking better again and he won't need me. Despite this, I put on my robe and follow him out into the living room. "I'll make your favorite, rice and fried deku baba."

"I look forward to it." He doesn't turn back as he opens the door and leaves.

* * *

Midna stuffs some of the fried deku baba in her mouth and swallows heavily before speaking. "You need to break it off with him for good, Sheik."

"I..." Shame retches my stomach.

"Don't give me any of that 'I love him' bullshit. He doesn't deserve you." She points her chopsticks at me and glares. "If you won't, then I will. And you know I'll break bones."

"But what if the next time is different. How will I know unless I give him a try."

"Bastards don't change. Take it from someone that was in an abusive relationship."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

I struggle to keep my resolve as he swoops down to kiss my lips and stop him before he can. "Link, wait."

"What? Not in the mood. Don't worry, I can fix that." A moan works itself out of my throat as Link mouths the hollow of my throat before nipping his way up to my ear. "See. Fixed."

My hands shake as I place them against his chest and push. "I'm serious. Stop."

"What's the matter?" He groans, a look of irritation on his face. "I don't have all day. Let's hurry up."

"That." I point up at him as I back up. "That's the problem."

He reaches for me, but I sidestep him. "You don't care about me. You just want what I can give you. Money, items, sex. I cannot do this anymore, Link. It's painful."

"I can change all that, Sheik." He reaches out again and I move away once more. "I swear I can."

"You've been saying that for months!" Hands tried to cup my face and I growled. "Don't touch me!"

"This is ridiculous. Do you hear yourself?" Link's eyes harden suddenly. "You've been talking to Midna again."

I cross my arms and glare. "Damn right I have. She's been my friend for years, Link."

He pointed at me, anger in his eyes and stance. "I told you to stay away from her."

"Why is that, do you think? Maybe because she is the one that has told me since day one that you were bad for me." I flinched as his fingertips touched my hand.

"If you had just listened to me-"

"All my friends are giving up on me because of you! No one wants to hang around me because half the time I'm some depressed bitch under your thumb and any other time I'm crying over how you don't want me!" Tears streamed down my face as I thought of all the things I missed out on. "You can't commit to me, Link! Not when you have her."

"If you would just give me a chance-"

"I've been giving you chances." My jaw clenched. "And I think next time you should just stay with her."

His eyes watered. "I can change. I swear."

I shook my head and took a few steps back from him. "No, you really can't. "

"I love you, Sheik! Please!"

"Don't lie to me, dammit!"

"I do! I swear!"

"Then break ties with her completely, buy a house in some far away place, and prove you can live without her. If you do that, then I'll believe you. But I can't take sharing the man I love anymore."

"I can change..."

"Goodbye, Link."

* * *

 **And, for those that wanted Sheik and Link to end up together in this: (Myself included just because I wanted to write it.) A different ending.**

* * *

Bonus Ending:

It was a strange call, to say the least. He was fumbling over his words and I could tell he was nervous.

"Link- Hey- Listen for- Would you-" I rubbed my temples. "Shut up for one moment!"

The other end went silent and I sighed in relief. "Now, let's talk normally so we can understand each other."

"Sorry."

"Not a big deal."

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Sure."

"Okay."

I heard him breath in deeply and then out slowly. "I thought about what you said that day. If you don't remember, it was the day you broke things off with me for good."

"Anyways, you told me to move away and live without depending on needing constant attention. I... uh... It was hard to do, let me tell you. Zelda refused to let me go when I finally was able to break up with her and she hounded me for months. Uh... Where was I?"

"You moved."

"Yeah. I did. I've been living in Termina for two years now. I thought it would be a good time to get a hold of you."

"And you did."

"So, I..."

The phone call fuzzed for a moment, but I was pretty sure I knew what Link wanted. "Try that again, Link. I couldn't hear you."

"Oh. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Anyways, I want to get back together. Just us this time. I promise there is no one else."

"Do you expect me to move down there to live with you?"

"Not at first, no. But I... I don't trust myself around her. I'd hate to fall into old habits."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Well, if you live in the same apartment, I'm down in the lobby right now."

I dropped the phone and rushed out the door. The elevator felt like it took forever, but then I was stepping out. He looked older, a slight bit of stubble was across his chin and his hair was longer. But what really made Link look older was his eyes. They were more mature than I remember.

Link grinned sheepishly and waved. "Hey, Sheik. Long time, no see."

I gulped. Damn him for being able to still make my heart race. "Yeah."

"I've missed you." His eyes were shining with happiness and, before I knew what was happening, Link scooped me into his arms. I blushed at his nose in my hair. "You still smell the same."

"Thanks?"

Laughter bubbled from his chest and Link threw his head back as it took him. "You're as lovely as I remember."

"I'm really happy you aren't blocking me from being in your life, Sheik."

"Don't make me think I should."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

 **Whelp. There's that. Time to go one to another story.**

 **Review. And don't forget to go back and read the three stories I update along with this one. (Possibly more in a bit, but they would be after so you should end up reading them.)**

 **Love and I don't like/really love making my characters jerks, (They feel more real, but they put the other characters in pain and it makes me sad. But I love it!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yay for short stories full of fun! This may or may not be one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Midna gestured for me to follow her out of the kitchen, my arms full of snacks. "Hey, guys. Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Following Midna's question, there were many 'me's and I shrugged before walking over. "Why not."

The gleam in my best friend's eyes should have told me that it was a bad idea.

* * *

 _And a bad idea it was._

* * *

"I dare you to seduce Link right here, right now."

I grinned wide. The warmth in my stomach from the alcohol was clouding my senses. It was a nice feeling. I glanced over to Link who did not look like he had drank very much. And why was that? Sipping a bit more, I spoke. "Gladly."

The whole group seemed surprised as I got on all fours. Link most of all. He weakly smiled at me. "Uh... Sheik..."

Slowly, sensually, I crawled towards him. My hips rolled from side to side and I giggled as Link's eyes roamed down my back to them. An unmanly squeak escaped him as I got close enough to lay a hand on his thigh. I cocked my head to the side as my hand caressed the area before trailing down to the edge of his green shorts to slip inside. Link groaned at the feel of my nails, then hissed as I drew my hand back down his leg, scrapping his skin.

I watched his throat move as he swallowed and trailed my hand up to touch my fingertips to his Adam's apple. A glorious hitch came to his breath and my lips spread into a wicked grin. Golden hair wrapped around my fingers as I brought my hand to the back of Link's neck. His muscles were quivering under my touch, which brought me great delight.

Using my hold on him as leverage, I took my other hand off the floor to join the one playing with his golden mane. Link's hands hesitantly came to my hips, though I could barely tell they were there as my focus was on situating myself in his lap. Except, I decided to instead straddle him. Legs folded at the knees, I settled myself over him and rolled my hips down. Link leaned forward to lay his head on my shoulder and gasped in pleasure as I continued. That long, pointed ear was at my lips now and I nibbled it gently at first, but then bit hard.

Link's moan turned into a hiss that ended as a needy whine. Breath hot and voice husky, I whispered to him. "I'm going to ride you so hard, _you_ won't be able to walk for days." I accented, my words with a particularly hard grind.

Leaving a kiss on the underside of his jaw, I stood. As I did, Link's hand drifted down my legs, which only seemed to turn him on even more. He looked up at me, as I was still standing right in front of him, and groaned. "Who's bright idea was it to have Sheik do that to me?!" The lust hanging on his every word made my grin bigger.

* * *

 **Make sure to read all the stories I post here today. Who knows how many that will be.**

 **Review! I loves them!**

 **Love and have you ever played spin the bottle, (I have!)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Lots of mistakes and plot holes and the like in this one. I know this, but still I post it. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I turned my music up a little louder as the volume in the car rose. I don't know why my sister wanted me to come along on a camping trip with her and her obnoxious friends. I'd have been much happier if a certain someone was coming, but he wasn't currently in the vehicle, so I guessed he wasn't. I groaned when... Oh, geez. What's his name? Darunia? Yeah, I think so. I groaned when Darunia danced in his seat and knocked me further into the car door. I hoped the ride wasn't going to be for too much longer or I swear my side will be bruised.

"We're here!" My toes curled as the girl in the front seat, Ruto I think is her name, squealed.

Zelda turned off the car and we all got out. "Time to set up camp."

I grabbed the few things of mine from the back and went off a ways to set up my campsite. I had finished with my tent, unpacked my things, built a fire pit, and was currently reading a book when Zelda walked over.

"Sheiky!" I groaned and looked up at her.

"What, oh loud sister of mine?" She pouted and walked closer.

"We need some help." Zelda put her hands on her hips and I rolled my eyes.

"My stuff is all set up and there is only one of me. There are how many of you and you need my help. Really?" I went back to reading, but jumped when my sister whined.

"Link will be here soon and he has spent the whole day at the ranch." I froze up at his name. "I know that if everything isn't done when he gets here that he will do it all. You have to help me, Sheik. Cause they sure aren't. And not really for me, but for Link."

"L-Link is going to be here soon?" Zelda smirked.

"He had a few things to finish at the ranch. Plus, he is picking up a few people before he gets here." I sighed because my sister was using my weakness against me.

I groaned, since I knew I would help if it was for Link. "Fine. What all needs done?" I got up and followed Zelda to the main campsite. My eyebrow twitched when I saw that nothing was done. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

I watched as he walked in the direction of my secret love. I had a feeling I knew what he had set off to do. Though he would probably not succeed. Some people can be so stubborn. Yet, I found myself following and watching from the cover of the surrounding greenery.

I saw him bring his arms around the one I love and it made my heart fall. How could he touch him so easily? I wanted dearly to be able to have a relationship like that. He snatched the book out of my love's hands to get his attention I suppose. I kept telling myself that I would get his attention without making him hate me. I would have tenderly removed the book from his hands, kissing each fingertip, then finally delivered a kiss to his palms.

My body shook in rage as he kissed his neck. I wished it was me that was doing that. I bet his skin is soft. I lightly touched my fingers to my lips, just imagining it.

It brought me mild amusement when he stepped on him as he walked away, but it was short lived as I moved to hide further in the brush.

* * *

"Mmm. Hello beautiful." I shivered as arms wrapped around my waist from the side and a head rested on my shoulder. "You're as ravish-able as ever, Sheiky dear."

"Dark, I'm reading." He chuckled right into my ear.

"So, the problem is the book." He plucked the book from my hand. "I think I'd like to have your full attention, anyways."

"Give me back my book." I was pages away from my favorite part. Damn him.

"I think not. Maybe I will if you give me a kiss." Dark's lips brushed along my neck and I elbowed him.

"Fuck off. I won't do such a thing and you know it." I glared at him and Dark smirked.

"Forever a virgin that is within my grasp, but just out of reach." He pulled away and started to pretend to have a heart attack. "How my very being aches for you."

"You are a dumb arse." I got up and stepped on Dark as I made my way over to the main camp. "I'm not sticking around here waiting to be molested by you."

"And molest you, I would." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, Sheik. Just in time." Zelda bound over to me and looped her arm over my shoulder. Curse everyone for being so tall.

"And tell me, sister, what am I just in time for?" I sighed because I could see where this was going.

"Link bought some stuff for dinner, but none of us really cook." I sighed.

"It's barbecue, Zel. What is so hard about it?" I looked around, but there was no one else in sight. That's a little strange, but I suppose they went down to the river. Even though I was hoping to see Link.

"The cooking part." I snatched the bag of buns from her hand.

"Okay, I'll cook. But don't put it past me to poison you people."

* * *

His hands moved swiftly as he prepared the food. His hips rocking from side to side. I suspect he was listening to music. I longed for the chance to move with him. Our bodies in perfect sync and friction building.

I decided I had, had enough waiting. I would figure out how to get him to see me as something more.

* * *

"Hey, Sheiky." I yelped as my feet left the ground.

"He-Hello, Link." I cursed myself as my face practically went up in flames, but couldn't help the smile Link's embrace brought on.

"I'm so happy to see you, little buddy." The smile promptly dropped off my face.

"Yeah... Happy to see you." He still treats me like I'm a kid.

"I see you cooked for us. Cool." He set me down and pulled away. I watched as Link joined the others in grabbing up the food. I just stood there. Heart breaking further and further.

"Are you going to eat?" I looked up at Midna.

"I already did. Figured this would happen." She patted my back and gave me a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out. You'll see." Then Midna went over to join my sister and her friends.

I wasn't planning to be around them for long anyways. How does Link being here really change my plans. I shrugged and walked back to my tent. I grabbed a change of clothes, a towel, and some soap. I had showered earlier today, but what else did I have to do.

* * *

I could tell he was sad. Why, I didn't really know. So, I followed him as he made his way back to his tent and then down to the river.

He bathed in the evening sun and I got to see more of my secret crush than ever before. His slicked his hair down after coming back up from the water and I had to hold back a moan at the innocent sexiness of it all. Then my mouth went dry as his hands ran a path down his neck, over his shoulders, and across his flat stomach to rest on his hips. What an amazing body. It's no surprise to me that he is the secret talk of all the guys I know. Even a straight man would try that out once.

* * *

I had long since finished washing and climbed up on the opposite shore only to wallow in my self-pity. My day made worse when they all started laughing and I knew they were getting drunk. Stupid adult-ish adults. Ugh. Why did I agree to come along on this camping trip, anyways. I knew I was the only underage person and I wouldn't drink even if I was able. I groaned when I heard splashing and giggling across the river on the other shore. I hoped it wasn't my sister over there. Gods know what will happen then. Sex, probably. Aunt Impa wouldn't ever let Zelda live that down.

"Link, stop touching me." My stomach did flips as my sister's voice rang out. I had thought she didn't like him.

"I can't help myself." My sister squealed and I slipped down into the water, hoping to get past them without seeing anything. "You're so beautiful."

* * *

My mind was foggy and I didn't really know what I was doing. But the person in the water with me really looked an awful lot like him. Maybe I could hope. But then I felt something where there should be nothing and nothing where there should be something. My mind cleared and I scrambled from the water. I heard a whimper and looked. There he was. And he had seen that.

I'd made a huge mistake.

* * *

He turned to look at me as I walked across the shore. My clothes barely on. The look in Link's eyes was like that of a man that had made the biggest blunder of his life. I wondered if he hadn't wanted it to be Zelda, but instead someone else.

"Sheik?" He reached out to me and I hurried away. There was no doubt in my mind that he had seen me crying. Heard the sobs I couldn't keep to myself. He must have figured out my secret at this point.

"Sheik!" I gasped as I was tackled to the ground.

"Get off! Get off me!" I struggled, but it only made it easier for Link to flip me over to my back.

"Just." My shoulders were shoved harshly into the ground. "Listen."

"Why would I listen to you?!" Jealousy and the harsh hands of rejection decided to guide my words. "All you have ever done is treat me like a child! I'm not a kid anymore, Link! Dammit, I'm nineteen!"

Lips crashed down on mine and I clung to Link as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, tasting me and giving me a taste of him in return. Hands grasped my hips and Link's crotch ground into mine. He pulled back, letting me breath, and attacked my neck with small bites. "No. You're not. But I've never seen you as a kid, Sheik."

My skin split and blood trickled down my neck as Link bit hard. "Ah! Fuck!"

"Mmm. I'd love to fuck you. Right now if you'd let me." A deep moan bubbled from my throat as Link's almost gentle motion became needy and powerful. His hands easily pushed my legs apart and I could feel how hard he was. "I can only imagine how tight you would feel around my cock."

"L-Link!" My fingers tangled in his hair as I gave myself over to lust and wrapped my legs around his waist, increasing the friction.

* * *

He screamed my name as I took him. I had claimed the beauty as mine and then held him through the night. When I woke, a blanket was over our naked bodies and I suspect Midna or Zelda had found us. My love slept soundly beside me until the sun was high in the sky and found our little shaded spot.

* * *

I groaned, my lower back on fire, and pulled the blanket up over my head. Stupid sun. Why the fuck did it have to be so bright.

"We should probably move into a tent, Sheik." I gasped as Link's face came into my view, his naked body fully visible to me under the blanket.

"L-Link?"

"That's my name, cutie. Don't wear it out." His gentle gaze looked me over. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, but I could feel my cheeks heating from a blush. "S-Sore."

"I'm pretty worried you won't be able to walk for a while." I bit at my thumb nail as Link eyed me with a look of self-hatred. "Having sex and trying to be gentle while drunk is really hard. Not to mention, I have wanted you for so long."

"It's alright, Link. You were extremely gentle." It would be so embarrassing, but I knew I had to say it. "I even had to urge you to... be harder a-and rougher."

"And faster?" I gasped as Link pressed himself against me.

"Y-Yeah."

Our breath mingled together for a few minutes and then Link leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I love you, Sheik."

My heart pounded in my ears and I gazed up through my eyelashes at Link. "I've been waiting years for you to tell me that."

"Well, we don't have to skirt around things anymore."

I giggled. "No, that's for sure."

"I love you." Link pressed kiss after kiss into my neck and the underside of my jaw. "Love you... Love... you..."

My heart was beating rapidly and I tried to control my breathing as he cuddled closer. The way his naked body felt against mine had me holding in the embarrassing noises I would, no doubt, be making. "Mmm."

I guess I don't mind camping anymore.

* * *

 **If you stuck around to this point, awesome! Good for you.**

 **Review. I like reviews.**

 **Love and don't forget to make sure to read anything else I've posted today, (There was quite a bit.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Idea from Imagination that! Sorry... I've had this idea from you for a while, but I just kept changing stuff and never got around to posting it. I still think it isn't good enough, but it probably will never meet my standards. Oh well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Say it, Sheik." Said Sheikah scowled at the blond poking his shoulder repeatedly. "Come on. You know it's true."

"Poke me one more time, Link. I fucking swear-"

Link grinned and stepped back as Sheik spun, his fist would have surely hit Link in the face had he not moved. "I'll stop bothering you when you say it."

"You want me to lie to you."

"No."

Irritated, Sheik turned to walk away from the dumb-arse Hylian he calls a friend. "Then I'm not going to say it."

"But it isn't a lie." Hot breath landed on the Sheikah's neck with Link's next words. "You love me."

Completely pissed, Sheik shoved Link away from himself. "Get off me, you goddess damned son of a Hylian bitch!"

"Why would you get so upset if it wasn't true, Sheik?"

"Because some people don't like to be accused of that kind of shit!" If the Hylians were to find out...

"Language, Sheik."

"Fuck off!"

"Not until you admit that you hold affection for me."

"I hold something for you, that's correction. But it sure as hell isn't love."

"Sheik-"

"Dammit, Link!" With a quick shove, Link was being pushed back into a wall, Sheik's chest pressed against his as the slightly younger man hissed. "Stop touching me! I don't like it. I don't like you. I don't like this fucking little town full of gods-damned fucks that couldn't give a fuck about anyone but themselves! Including you!"

"Hey-"

"No! You listen to me, you selfish arse-hole. You only want to knock your childhood friend off your lists of people you haven't slept with. I get it. Really. It's fun. A challenge enough for Link Courest, descendant of fucking heroes!" In what could be called a flourish, Sheik stepped back and threw his arms out before pointing at Link. "But I'm not a gullible piece of trash like everyone else in this shit hole. I'm not called a Sheikah for no reason. I can see past your deceit and your lies. I can see that you want to stake your claim on me and I fucking hate it!"

"Where do you get off, Sheik?!" The red-eyed boy backed up in surprise at Link's anger as the blond stalked forward and closed the small distance. "You think I don't see the shit you've done. I've seen you lie, cheat, steal. Your sorry arse has been bailed out by me too many times."

"And what has that gotten me! Nothing! What did I really have to lose? God-damned nothing! A Sheikah can't make it in a world full of hypocrites and fools like you!"

They both stiffened at the loud smack. Link gulped. "Sheik, you know I didn't mean it."

Tears threatened to break free, but Sheik contained them. "You think I don't know how worthless I am. You think for one fucking moment that I ever thought I was good enough. I know my place in this world."

He swallowed as the dam holding the flood broke. Link flinched at the amount of betrayal in those shining rubies. "And it seems you know yours."

"Wait, Sheik."

"Don't."

* * *

He choked as tears fell like rain, but refused to wipe them away. Sheik wasn't going to acknowledge them and they would go away in time.

* * *

Link stared down at his hands, slowly curling them into fist and releasing. _What have I done?_

* * *

The painting above his head thudded against the wall over and over as Sheik hit his head against it. There was no way one person should be able to cry this much. Surely, he could fill Gerudo Valley by now.

 _"Sheik, please pick up. I know you're home. I can see your light on."_

One.

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

Four.

 _"Forgive me, please."_

Ten.

 _"Gods, I've been a fool. Please don't do this."_

Twelve.

 _"Don't ignore me, Sheik. I beg of you, don't shut me out."_

Seventeen.

 _"Tell me what to do and I'll do it a thousand times."_

Twenty-six.

 _"I love you, you know."_

Sheik had long ago lost count of how many voice mails were left on his phone. There were enough that they had started deleting themselves, because he couldn't bring himself to do that on his own. Link was his best friend, dammit. They should have been close until the day they died. But Link had begun the game of getting Sheik to fall in love with him. The red-eyed male wasn't sure it hadn't worked, but he would be damned to admit it. Sheik wouldn't give in, but he could hear how his actions were breaking him. _Damn the gods for giving me this stubborn will._

* * *

"Get back!"

"No civilians!"

"Link, no!"

The fire was roaring as he rushed in. The frightened cries had been too much.

* * *

A week. It had been an entire week since the argument. Who knows how many more they would have like this, if the friendship survived, or had already had. Neither kept count.

It was like fire and ice. Link was the roaring flame constantly bringing warmth to Sheik's life, only to hurt himself and the Sheikah when he got too close. And Sheik was the ever growing block of ice. Contact with Link sent cracks through his exterior for a time, not ever truly healing, and forced Link to go cold until he was away from him. It was never meant to be.

Never mind the race issue. It was greatly looked down upon for a Hylian to be with a Sheikah. And for his people... You were lucky if no one, including fellow Sheikah, beat you within an inch of your life. The tongue lashing he had gotten when Link first showed up at his run-down house was harsh to say the least. The beating afterwards was even worse. That was the day his aunt instilled the fear of Hylians into him. She told him that the pain from her was nothing compared to them.

And she was right. But he learned that years later.

Run away with me, Link had said one day. Sheik couldn't have been more than fifteen then. If only they had escaped together. Away from this town full of bastard people and their strict ways. Would things have worked out between them then? Perhaps. Or maybe it would have been worse. Link could have found another to confide in. The time they shared... Things they'd done together... The laughs... Smiles...

His resolve was breaking, but it would only end up like this again with time. Link just wasn't something he could have and it would hold him back to be with Sheik. He didn't want those hatred-fueled glares directed at the single ray of sunshine in his life.

The phone went off once more and he was about to ignore it, but a different name popped up on the screen. Odd... Isn't that...?

It rang for the last time and Sheik finally hit the button. "Hello?"

 _"Holy mother of the skies! Thank the gods you picked up."_

"I don't have time for-"

 _"Shut up, dammit!"_ His eyes widened. Since when did Link's sister curse. _"You will get your sorry arse to the hospital right now, Sheik Shadiah, or I swear I will castrate you!"_

"Zel-"

 _"No, Sheik! I'm serious! He could die!"_

His heart skipped a beat. "Who?"

 _"Link, you moron! Why else would I call you?! Now hurry up, please!"_

"It's that bad?"

 _"He might not make it."_

Eyes hardened, Sheik grabbed his keys from the side table of his bed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

 _Sheik..._

"He's losing too much blood."

 _I..._

'Everything is so fuzzy.'

 _Why was I so blind?_

"Then go get more."

 _How..._

'Did I save those people?'

 _I know..._

"We've run out."

 _I hurt you..._

'What is that light?

 _But I..._

"Search the whole damn hospital if you have to!"

 _Never would I have..._

'It feels so good."

 _You should know..._

 **"Come to me, my chosen."**

 _I love you..._

* * *

 _Ending 1: (Sad)_

 _I screamed and clawed and cried and screamed some more. I screamed until one of the nurses got out a syringe and Link's family held me down as she plunged it into my arm. It couldn't be. It couldn't. He wasn't... But he was. They let me see him. But he couldn't have been... Yet he is. I know it. And I still deny._

 _He couldn't... Shouldn't..._

 _My throat was raw and blood was mingling with my spit. How could someone so full of life and happiness, love and kindness, be so cold. He didn't deserve to be this cold. The Three were wrong to take him. It should have been me. Not him. I'm the worthless one. And he is a prized jewel._

I clutched his hand to my chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry. I never told you. I shouldn't have denied. I love you. Please, come back to me. I love you. I love you so much. You're my everything. Please."

 _But I knew he would never hear me._

* * *

Ending 2: (Happy)

The doors burst open and a ragged Sheik suddenly had all eyes on him.

A golden-haired woman stood up and walked over to take him into her arms. Tears were in her eyes and he feared the worst until she smiled. "He's going to pull through. They were able to stop the bleeding, but... the doctor thinks he won't be able to see anymore. There was damage..."

Sheik nodded, silently telling Zelda she didn't have to finish. "He'll be fine. Link won't let let that stop him and he will find new ways to annoy the shit out of us in no time."

She weakly laughed.

The Sheikah was numb as his adrenaline ran out and let Zelda guide him to a chair.

And they waited.

Seconds... Minutes... Hours...

Most of the people were gone. It was just Zelda, Link and Zelda's father, and himself left. The doctor came back in to tell them Link was coherent. Sheik wasn't allowed back because he isn't family. Zelda promised to tell Link he was here the whole time.

There was a commotion down the hall and the Sheikah could hear Link's father start to yell until the doctor's voice rose as well. Nothing could be made out through the door, but then it opened and his best friend's dad stormed out of the room, Zelda right on his heels. He threw a glare Sheik's way before heading towards the cafeteria. Link's sister just looked confused.

A small, green-haired nurse exited the room and Sheik relaxed at her smile. She was like a calm summer breeze on a warm day. "Mr. Shadiah?"

Sheik nodded and allowed the woman to lead him to the room. She dipped her head before closing the door behind him. He guessed she had somewhere else to be.

"My apologize, sir. I had no idea you were engaged to the Mr. Courest or I would have let you in right away." Rubies widened for a moment before picking up on what Link had done.

The red-eyed male shrugged. "I hold no grudge, doctor. But could I... Have a moment with him?"

"Of course. You know what to do if his condition should worsen." The older man smiled as Sheik went to Link's side. It was nice to see such strong, young love.

"Sheik." Link croaked as his hand came up to where he must have thought Sheik was.

He quickly captured the tan hand and brought it to his chest. "Link." Sheik hiccuped as tears fell anew from his eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I was such a fool... such a fool." He breathed in deeply and clenched Link's hand harder.

"Shush. Please. This was not your fault."

"But if I hadn't avoided you-"

"Then the people I saved today would be dead."

"But you almost died, Link!"

"And still here I am."

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, Link. How could you betray my trust in you by risking your life?"

"I did what was right."

"You would choose what is right over me?"

"Sheik-"

"Answer me, please."

"I... I don't know."

"You can't not know, Link." Sheik clenched his jaw, knowing that what he was about to ask was selfish but needing to know anyways. "If you knew you would die and that I loved you, would you do it all over again? Would you put me through the pain of your death?"

"As much as I love you, Sheik, I could not avoid the situation. Those people would have died."

"And they mean more to you than I do?!"

"That is not what I said."

"It may as well have been."

"Sheik?"

"I was terrified, Link. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I would never get to tell you that I... love you." He wiped furiously at the tears stubbornly flowing. "I love you, Link, and it took me years... Hell, your almost death... to realize that I don't care what anyone thinks. Let them come and break me. I'll run to you each and every time."

"And I will catch you time after time."

* * *

 **This one really pulls at my heartstrings. Anyone else? No... Just me. Hmm...**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	35. Chapter 35

**What can I say. Been done a while and I was just to lazy to proofread before posting, so I just didn't. But I finally did today, so here we are.**

 **(For all those that do not remember: This is a continuation of a story in this collection. Chapter 21 if you don't recall.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My heart was pounding, but I was not going to let Link win. "Nothing you do will make me leave, Link."

He pulled away and groaned. "Fine. So, I guess you can use the guest room." Link rubbed the back of his neck and grinned awkwardly at me.

I nodded as I set the table for breakfast. "That will suffice."

"Uh." He seemed confused for a moment, though I don't understand why. "Bathroom is the door on the left and the guest room is across from it. My room is at the end of the hall, but I doubt you will need to go in there at any time for any reason."

Link sat down and I joined him soon after with the food. "You gonna take the mask off."

"It is a cowl." I sighed. "And I suppose I should if I am to spend quite some time with you."

It took a full minute for me to unwrap the fabric, though not due to it taking time but because I was being watching intensely, and then the room was eerily silent.

Then Link spoke and I blushed a deep red. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"I-I-" I covered my face from Link with one hand and started piling food on my plate with the other. "Don't say that."

"Wow. That's so cute." I yelped as fingertips brushed the back of my hand. "Hiding like that."

I hissed when my hand was captured. "Stop it! Let go!"

"Cute, cute, cute!" I've never heard a grown man squeal like Link did in that moment. "I've decided."

My response to his serious expression was, "Huh?"

"I want to bang you." That didn't register for a moment. "Perhaps right here, it you'd let me."

I jumped from the chair. "No, no, no, no, NO! Not going to happen." My stoic nature was being obliterated by simple... err... extreme... flirting and I hated it.

Link wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on. It will be fun."

"I said no." I crossed my arms and tried to play it cool as Link stood.

Before I knew it, I was backed into the kitchen wall. "Someone's a viiiiirgin."

My face deadpanned. "That has nothing to do with the fact that I will not sleep with a total stranger."

"But we aren't strangers. You're Sheik, part of the Royal Guard or whatever. And I'm Link, the guy you are stuck babysitting." He leaned over me, his one hand against the wall far above my head. "Now we aren't strangers."

My heart was pounding and I did the only thing I could think of that wouldn't hurt him. Gods knows I could have already had him on the floor in pain. We both glanced at my hands that were against his chest and then our eyes locked. "Stop."

One laugh and snort later, Link was sitting at the table like nothing happened. "You really aren't going to leave, are you. Not even if I molest you. That's some devotion."

My mind was short circuiting at this point, I swear.

* * *

 **Eh... Could be quite the comedy, buuuuut... I'm not super into it right now.**

 **Review. I like 'em. That's all I got to say bout that, friends.**

 **Love and**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! Welcome to my story people. Just thought I would finally upload this one. Been tweaking things about it for months now. Hope you all are as pleased with it as I am.** **I actually changed this one to what it is now after I read a similar story elsewhere on the internet. Though that one was aggressive and possessive, but I won't get into it.**

 **For those that understand what this is truly about, bravo. The rest of you should spend more time on the internet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I hear the whispers around me as I sit alone at the usual table. The cafeteria is bustling and happy with conversation, but I can still make out the nasty words. They all wonder why the guy I have as my boyfriend picked me. And how to put an end to it. I don't blame them. I would hate to see the school idol with someone like me if I was anyone but myself. As it is, I only feel pity. Pity for myself because he is going to find someday that he wants someone else and I won't even try to stop it.

"Hello, love." I blush as Link presses a kiss to my cheek, my fears pushed aside for the time he is by me.

People turn away as he sits down and I cuddle into his side. "Hey."

"Want to go sit by the lake and try skipping rocks again?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me playfully.

No doubt Link is remembering how well I can do the activity in question. "I just don't understand how I can't and you can."

I groan. "It's so simple."

"Did you just call me simple?" A giggle leaves me at his faked puppy eyes.

"I wouldn't love you any other way."

Link makes a big show of throwing his arms around my neck and attacking my face with sloppy kisses. "Sheiky looooves me!"

"Alright, alright!" I swat at his hands that are trying to inch into my shirt to tickle my sides. "I love you."

"That's good, cause I don't plan on letting you go. You better get used to loving me." A joyous smile lights up his face and I falter. How can such an amazing guy have picked me?

"So, I'll get you from your last hour and we can head there as soon as school lets out." I put on a happy front, and I am really, but my anxiety is trying to creep in.

* * *

"What if they're right, Mid? What do I do?"

My best friend sighed and turned from her painting. "You've been dating Link for three months, Sheik. Why you're worried that he will break up with you is beyond me. He seems perfectly happy having you by his side."

"But the girls say-"

"Fuck what the girls say. Sure, you haven't had sex yet. What is wrong with that?"

I want to tell her everything is wrong. Me, how I feel, how I push him away any time things turn too intimate. If Link knew... Instead, I feign exasperation. "Link sleeps with people within the first week is the problem."

"You want a reason for that, seriously?" I nodded and Midna smirked, though it was softer than her usual. "He genuinely cares about you."

I blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course. If you're really unsure, then ask him."

"I could never. That's too embarrassing."

"Then tempt him."

"I-" My stomach did a flip... there was no way that could work... and I cut my thoughts off before whispering, "How?"

There was no turning back time and not saying that one word as Midna sent me a predatory grin. "You'll see."

* * *

"What do you mean you're stealing Sheik? I thought we had plans..." I bit my lip as Link pouted.

"Just that. We have some important business to take care of."

"Could I come along?"

"No. Girls only."

"But Sheik isn't-"

Midna cut him off and I was terrified. "He is today because I say he is!"

Gods, if only he knew.

"That's-"

"Zip it, wolfie. I promise it will be worth it. Besides, Sheik will be back with you within a couple hours, 'kay."

"Fine." My chest got warm as Link lunged forward to hug me. "I love you, Sheik."

"I-I... love you, Link." I was about to ruin all this.

* * *

White-wash, hole-filled jeans that are showing off the skin of my legs enough to make me self-conscious. Loose, naval-showing shirt that keeps falling off my shoulders. Damn it, again. My long hair is down, my bangs styled to frame my face. Pierced naval showing, Impa would be happy it's revealed but Link has no idea I even have that done, and- Oh gods, I'm scared! What if he rejects me? Because I know Midna is only trying to help, I settle for an agitated, "I feel ridiculous."

"You look ready to be smashed."

"Midna, I-"

"Don't worry, Sheik. He's going to adore you." She squashed my fears with a single look. "I promise."

"I-If you say so."

"Just tell him everything, my dear. Link will understand." She couldn't mean everything? Right... "Everything, Sheik."

"I-I-"

"Trust me, lovely. All will be well." Midna ushered me to the door and smiled when I looked over my shoulder at her. "Now, he's waiting outside, quite patiently might I add. Best to get your butt down there."

"Wha-" I rush to the stairs and began taking them two at a time. "Since when?!"

"I texted him when we got here." She's examining her nails while leaning on the railing, but that impish smirk peeks past the disinterested mask. "Go get him."

I finally make it to the door and fling it open. Link is rubbing his hands on his jeans and glancing around, but when the door shuts with a soft creak, his eyes snap to me. A wide grin spreads across his face. Midna's words ring through my head. 'Tell him everything.' I think I will. He deserves to leave me before we get too attached. Though, I know I already am too far gone.

"Well, don't you look cute." He tilts his head just so and- Fuck, I feel his eyes devouring the exposed contours of my body. I'm unable to move. I think he knows, because Link walks over to lift me easily from the porch. "Are you trying to tease me, cause it's working."

That deep, rumbling laugh of his has me burying my face in his chest. Gods, I'm going to miss this.

"Can we talk, Link?" There is a quiver to my voice and I pray to the Three he hasn't heard it.

"Sure." His eyes are less bright when he pulls away. "To Lake Hylia then?"

I nod.

* * *

The soft lake waves hit the shore and the breeze pulls the smell of a nearby diner across the way to the island. Maybe we can have something to eat afterwards. That is, if Link wants to still be with me. Who am I kidding... He'll probably leave me stranded here.

"Come sit with me, Sheiky." I turn from gazing out across the water to Link sitting against the island's lone tree.

The slight wind tosses my hair forward and I thank the three golden goddesses because it hides the tears in my eyes. Link looks expectant and I'm craving closeness before the fall. So, I do something far outside my comfort level.

"Sh-Sheik!" My face is nuzzled into my boyfriend's chest, my hands shaking against his stomach with fistfuls of his shirt in them, and my legs are on either side of his.

I know I'm letting him in on the fact that I'm crying, but I can't stop myself. A moan, one of emotional pain, leaves me as Link's hands press into my back. Slowly, one comes around to take my face in its hold. "Look at me, love." I do.

Link's serious look takes my breath away. It's the same one he makes when he will stop at nothing to figure something out. "Why are you crying?"

And it pisses me off because he has no idea. No idea! What I am going through! "Because I want to." Shivering with extreme emotions, that of which I don't even know myself, I shift to hide behind my hair.

"Are you breaking up with me, Sheik?" My eyes widen. When they meet Link's, there are tears gathering in his slowly darkening gaze. "Because no one other than us has that right. Don't you dare let what those fuckers say affect you."

I've only heard Link curse a handful of times and it is always when he is overcome with anger. To think I had pushed him so far. "And why not. I'm... There was no way this would have worked."

"Why?! Because you're a guy!"

I flinch, sudden rage bursting forth. "You don't understand anything!"

"Then make me understand! Tell me why you push me away! Why you flinch when I touch you. Explain to me so I can understand!"

"You'll hate me." My voice is so small, I barely hear it.

A crushing embrace and I'm crying harder than every before. "Cry it out, Sheik. I'll be here when you are ready to talk."

And Link holds me until I calm down, the violent seizing of my body from all my turbulent emotions sapping my strength. We are back in the same position as when this started when I look up to see red-rimmed eyes. "Better?"

I can only nod.

We sit in silence for a time, the sun beginning to fall from the sky when I finally have my thoughts in order. "I'm not normal, Link."

"Who is?"

"No- I-" I breath in and out, measured and even. "My body isn't normal."

"What do you mean?"

Words are falling me.

Resolve.

A hand taken in mine.

Heart pounding, I unbutton my jeans with one hand and guide Link's hand, in and down, pass what he may have thought, but not as far as would be normal if I was truly male. There I leave it, pulling my hand away. His fingers brushing against somewhere I haven't even touched, Link looks pensive. I can only look away.

"Sheik, I..." A whimper leaves me when he presses further. I allow it because I know he is just trying to see if his thoughts are correct. Carefully, that hand is removed and I prepare to be rejected harshly. "You're shaking."

Once more, those arms wrap around me. "If you think this will change anything, then you are wrong. I love you, Sheik."

Surprised, I catch those orbs with my own. "Link?"

He's smiling. "This is where you tell me you love me."

Tears, happy this time, cloud my sight and I'm clinging desperately to him. "I love you so much, please don't let me go."

"I won't."

* * *

It's morning when I wake up, an unclothed body shifting next to my own naked form. With a yelp, I shove my boyfriend from his own bed. Old habits die hard, they say.

Link is rubbing his shoulder and gazing around sleepily when I make it over to the side of the bed. "What the hell?"

A second later he turns, and what does he find, but a startled red-faced Sheikah. "I am so sorry, Link!"

I try to help him get up from the floor, but he bats me away. "Guess that's one way to wake me up. Though I had been hoping for something a little different."

Lips attach themselves to my neck as Link climbs over me on the bed. He's situating himself above me, mouth sucking at the skin of my neck, when I feel fingers play across my hip. They are obviously lustful as the digits began tracing their way to the inside of my thighs. "Link?!"

Not phased at all, showing how much of a gods-damned virgin I am, Link lifts his head up and regards me with a faked bored expression. I can see he is fighting a smile. "What? Can I not indulge so early in the morning. Not like I didn't explore every inch with my fingers, mouth, and tongue last night."

Fuck me, that wolfish grin he now sports. "Th-That-"

He seems to abandon my neck for my torso. "You know, I never did ask when you got this done." That dexterous tongue laps at the skin around my belly piercing.

"M-My aunt thought I should get both Sheikah rites of-f age when I went through puberty. The- The pierced ears are for m-males, to signify they are able to take part in m-meetings of importance, and the belly rings are fo-or women, to let people know they are able to b-bear children." He had slowly made his way up my body to lap at the buds on my chest, then suck at my earlobe, the small blue ring between his teeth. "F-Fuck, Link! Stop doing that!"

"Why? You like it." I couldn't deny that. "You know, you're much more open with me now. I like it."

"What?" He shifted up and entangled his legs with mine as his hands came around my back to rest at my shoulder blades.

"Before, you wouldn't cuss around me and this," He gestured to our intertwined bodies. "Would have never happened."

"W-Well, I'm more comfortable now that you know." We shared a soft kiss that had me melting.

"So, not to make you uncomfortable or anything, but... Can you...?" I knew what he said even though he couldn't quite get the words out.

Face heating up, I buried it in Link's chest. "The doctors say I can, so I guess... so..."

Fingertips at my chin had me lifting my head.

"Would you want to have a family with me, Sheik?" That sparkle in Link's eyes had my breath leaving me. "Because now that I know, I can't stop thinking about how cute you would be."

I nodded, sealing my fate. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **I give myself cuteness overload with this one. It makes me so happy!**

 **Review. I guess. I like reviews. Let's me know you guys are still reading and enjoying it.**

 **Love and people are amazing, (Seriously, the world has come a long way and it is beautiful that those who are vastly different are starting to be excepted.)**

 **~Shorty**


End file.
